¡Lo que se hace para no terminar en Azkaban!
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Lucius Malfoy debía admitir que era su mejor carta. Aunque quisiera temblar de humillación, decir que estaba gestando un bebé del fallecido Remus Lupin era su mejor opción. Además Draco estaba contento con la idea de su nuevo hermanito.
1. Lucius

**Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**Este fanfic contiene slash, mpreg.**

**No se cuentos capítulos tendrá, pero sin duda un par si.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había sido cuidadoso, desde Hogwarts había mantenido las apariencias.

Había tenido tanto cuidado que ningún rumor sobre ello nació en la escuela de hechicería. Si otros rumores, porque a la gente le gustaba hablar de los Malfoy, pero su sucio secreto no había visto la luz.

Cuando los Black ofrecieron a su hijo Regulus para que se casara con él su padre estuvo de acuerdo, solo una pequeña palabra había hecho que ese compromiso se anulara –además el chico era demasiado menor para él, él podía ser muchas cosas pero pensar en estar con alguien tan pequeño hacía que se le revolviera el estómago-

Regulus era un mago fértil.

Abraxas, su padre, no dio más explicación de que en la familia Malfoy no iba a haber magos fértiles jamás y prefería comprometer a su hijo con alguna de las primas de este.

Y así había terminado con Narcissa.

Oh, su bella Cissy. Tal vez si él no hubiera salido defectuoso – o si hubiera sido un poco más hombre, como decía su padre- se hubiera enamorado completamente de ella. Ella era una mujer delicada, delgada, rubia y hermosa, tan educada y refinada. Una consorte Malfoy perfecta.

Pero de todas formas no se arrepentía, de ellos había nacido Draco. Su único y preciado hijo. Realmente no planeaba tener más descendencia que él.

Narcissa y él nunca se habían amado, habían logrado formar una amistad sólida y un matrimonio perfecto para el resto de la sociedad. Entre ellos no había secretos, ninguno. Y habían sido tan cuidadosos con sus amantes que no había siquiera un rastro de los encuentros que sostenían con otras personas.

La adoraba, realmente lo hacía. Ella nunca lo había desdeñado y mucho menos manipulado, lo cual fácilmente pudo hacer con la información que tenía en sus suaves y delicadas manos.

Porque, diablos ¿Quién más hubiera aceptado que su esposo no solo era un mago el cual tenía más inclinación por las varitas que por los calderos y que además de todo, fuera uno de esos extraños magos fértiles?

¡Si, porque si! El perfecto Lucius Malfoy no era tan perfecto como un Malfoy debía ser. Había tenido suerte de que no lo echaran a la calle cuando el mendimago dijo los resultados del examen.

¡Por Merlín! En su familia nunca, jamás, había habido un solo mago fértil.

Y eso lo llevaba al problema donde estaba ahora.

Aunque se mostrara frío y con un semblante completamente neutral en el fondo tenía ganas de vomitar.

Para salvarse de Azkaban había usado la condición que siempre le dio vergüenza. Había abierto la puerta a que los medios hurgaran en su vida y se había expuesto, si hubiera tenido opción jamás hubiera usado esa carta pero Cissy tenía razón.

Era la manera más fácil. Evitaría ir a Azkaban, mantendrían la fortuna de la familia –o al menos la mayor parte- y, lo mejor, su libertad condicional no haría que lo exiliaran por lo tanto podría quedarse con su hijo y su bella Cissy, vería crecer a sus nietos y podría tratar de tener una vida normal aunque todo el mundo mágico siempre le echaría en cara que había sido un mortífago.

Porque, maldición, había tenido que pisar su orgullo de serpiente para salir de eso.

Había hecho público que esperaba un bebé.

Un bebé de Remus Lupin, el fallecido héroe de guerra.

¡Había tenido que aceptar que se había enrollado con un sangre sucia y para colmo de males, un licántropo!

Su padre estaría revolcándose en su tumba y él, sentía que podía temblar de humillación. Pero no le daría esa satisfacción a esa bola de inútiles. Se permitió sonreír de lado, con el propio orgullo que traía con su apellido al ver la cara de Potter.

El trío dorado había pedido al menos quince pruebas, todas ellas corroboraron lo que había dicho.

Y pensó que fue una buena retribución por la humillación que sentía, de que esa banda se enterara que su amado profesor no había sido completamente correcto.

Pero, en lo absoluto, había sido suficiente.

Al menos Draco estaba feliz con la idea de un hermano menor luego de todos los males de la guerra.


	2. Los amantes

**Ranting: M -lime-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No recordaba realmente quien había sido su primera vez y no le importaba. No fue especial, no fue algo memorable, solo había sido sexo. Tampoco recordaba cuando se dio cuenta que aunque amaba humillar, utilizar y manipular personas, demostrarles que él estaba por encima de ellos tanto por dinero como por su sangre, en la cama disfrutaba ser despojado de todo ello.

Ser un líder nato era agotador. Tal vez por eso buscaba otras cosas.

Solo recordaba perfectamente a tres de los amantes que habían pasado por su cama.

Gilderoy Lockhart. Sin duda ese hombre diez años menor que él merecía al menos una mención, sobre todo porque debió usar obliviate en él. Había sido sin duda la persona más riesgosa que pasó por su cama, a pesar que era un completo idiota, con libros escritos que no le parecían interesantes en ningún sentido, era bueno en lo que hacía.

Pero sus ganas de obtener atención hubieran hecho que gritara a los cuatro vientos que se había follado a Lucius Malfoy y él no iba a permitirlo. Había sido un desliz riesgoso, del cual no se arrepentía pero tampoco se arrepentía de ninguna forma de hacerlo olvidar. Había sido algo de una vez y ya. No había vuelto a interesarse en el hombre una vez que su curiosidad se vio aplacada.

Era algo típico de él, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo un Malfoy y ellos se aburrían con facilidad.

El que también debía mencionar era el que lo había metido en ese problema. Remus Lupin. Seis años menor que él, pero aun así como ambos eran adultos no se veía la diferencia. Había sido casi un accidente y no se había dado solo una vez.

Esa templanza que lo caracterizaba le había provocado desdén, sobre todo porque conocía que ese hombre de chiquillo había sido del grupo de Potter. El abusivo y estúpido Potter.

Había sido una gran satisfacción haber podido sacar al león de sus cabales, poder haber visto lo dominante y furioso que podía ponerse. Porque eso era realmente Lupin, una maldita bestia. Un hombre lobo. Y mentiría si dijera que no fue la curiosidad lo que lo impulso a que los besos llegaran mucho más lejos. Había sido violento, le habían quedado marcas en la espalda y en la cadera donde el profesor había clavado sus dedos para mantenerlo quieto. Él había hecho lo propio, rasguñándolo, insultándolo incluso mientras el otro se lo follaba lo que ganó que sus manos terminaran agarradas sobre su cabeza.

Sintió una gran satisfacción cuando murmuró "Maldita serpiente…" y mucha más de esa sensación lo había embargado al ver el rostro del licántropo una vez que la lujuria desapareció.

Pero a pesar de lo que creyó, ese no fue el único encuentro. Por alguna razón cada vez que se encontraban terminaban revolcándose como animales en cualquier superficie plana.

Recordaba vagamente que Lupin tenía una esposa y un hijo, la verdad aún no se ponía a contar las fechas para saber si había estado con él mientras en paralelo tenía una familia.

Porque si algo se había guardado, era que ese bebé que llevaba dentro de sí había estado dormido una gran temporada. La magia de Cissy lo había mantenido a salvo dentro de él, parando su desarrollo para que se mantuviera como congelado y así que nada les afectara a ninguno de los dos.

Tal vez si lo hubiera dejado desarrollarse sería mayor al hijo de Lupin, tal vez no.

¡Oh! Aun recordaba lo aterrado que se había sentido al notar que la maldita poción anticonceptiva no había hecho efecto, porque él no era un idiota. Se tomaba la poción todos los días a rajatabla, era parte de su costumbre.

Agitó elegantemente su cabeza, dejando que su cabello se moviera con él antes de llevar el pequeño vaso de whisky a sus labios. Delante de él estaba la tercera persona que debía ser nombrada.

Nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Weasley.


	3. Arthur

⸺Weasley⸺ habló con desdén sin hacer amago de acercarse.

⸺Malfoy. ⸺ escuchar el mismo nivel de odio lo divirtió, levantó su mirada sonriendo de lado sabiendo de que venía a hablar.

⸺¿Potter ha decidido dejar de insistir y envió a su futuro suegro a arrastrarse para negociar? ⸺ las palabras se sintieron dulces entre sus labios, cargadas de veneno y burla. Puede que Potter haya salvado a su hijo y a Narcissa, pero eso no evitaba la aversión que sentía hacia el héroe del mundo mágico. Sobre todo porque había tratado de quitarle la custodia de su hijo no nacido aún y que no se notaba más que como una pequeña onda en su abdomen antes marcado.

Pero solo una frase de Draco había hecho tambalear lo que Potter había estado reclamando.

"¿Vas a dejar a un niño sin su madre, como que si estuviera huérfano, solo porque Lupin está muerto? Oh, seguramente como planeaban hacer si el sobrevivía y su esposa no. Quitarle la custodia de Teddy."

Madre. A las mujeres se las llamaba madre, no a los hombres, pero poco había tardado en darse cuenta que esa palabra hacía estremecer a las demás personas. Hacían que le tuvieran compasión al niño y también a él.

Madre.

Era una buena palabra si con eso lograba mantener a su niño bajo su techo, compartiendo la mansión con Draco el cual despertaba siempre con ese brillo en los ojos sabiendo que pronto tendrían a un bebé que iluminaría el lugar, que haría que la guerra se viera lejana.

Lo había llenado de ternura y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Draco dijo que quería decidir el nombre. Eran las malditas hormonas pero amaba a Draco como a nada en el mundo, aunque su educación como patriarca había evitado que se lo mostrara como debía.

Sonrió de lado al notar como Arthur frunció el ceño.

⸺Solo quieres retener al niño para molestar a Harry. La abuela de Teddy y él se están haciendo cargo del otro hijo de Remus, el niño será más feliz lejos de ustedes.

¿No has pensado que lo discriminaran?

La gente no olvidara lo sucedido fácilmente. ⸺ habló casi con furia contenida. Lucius lo notaba y disfrutaba de ello, dejó con cuidado el vaso antes de dar unos pasos hacia el otro patriarca.

⸺¿Y piensas que te escuchare a ti? ⸺ no pudo evitar burlarse, Harry había cedido en quitárselo de manera legal a la fuerza luego del confrontamiento con su futuro sucesor, empezando a usar tácticas de convencimiento para que él dejara al bebé en sus manos.

Tal vez en otro momento hubiera aceptado. Hubiera dado el niño a cambio de un buen lugar para Draco, que se le devolviera todo su dinero y protección para Cissy.

Pero ellos no lo entendían, a pesar de haber usado al bebé como un salvavidas para la familia ese pequeño significaba mucho más. Ellos no veían fríamente al bebé como pensaban los leones que no podían ver más allá de su nariz, ese pequeño les proporcionaba felicidad y la esperanza de poder reformarse.

Ese niño iba a ser el más mimado y amado de todo Londres.

Incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar varias de sus tradiciones para poder mostrarle a ese pequeño que lo amaba tanto como a Draco.

"⸺Recuerda que no eres solo su padre, serás su mamá. Y eso es otro tipo de conexión, Lucius. ⸺" Narcissa había tenido toda la razón al decirlo y aunque le enseñaría a ese pequeño a llamarlo "papá" no iba a cambiar el hecho de que él lo gestó.

Y que lo amaba.

Y Draco y Narcissa también amaban a ese bebé.

⸺Malfoy. ⸺ volvió a reclamar el pelirrojo, se preguntó cómo habían logrado convencerlo de hablar con él, cual había sido la maravillosa idea de Potter al enviar a ese hombre a su casa.

⸺No me vengas a dar sermones de lo correcto, Weasley. Que yo supe de primera mano porque tienes tantos hijos.

¿Dónde quedó tu lealtad, Arthur? ⸺ notó el estremecimiento del pelirrojo ante lo dicho, se permitió disfrutarlo y se acercó mucho más, muy divertido. Weasley levantó la mirada casi enojado, agarrándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás alejándolo. Lucius se permitió reír son sorna, para que su acompañante notara que se estaba burlando de él.

⸺¿Y dónde quedó tu orgullo, Malfoy? Quien iba a decir que el gran y respetable Lucius Malfoy disfrutaba de abrirse de piernas. ⸺ Lucius sonrió al escucharlo, le gustaba hacerlo enfadar.

Un traidor a la sangre merecía sufrir. Aunque tal vez exactamente eso había llamado su curiosidad por algunas temporadas.

⸺Tu mujer también se ha abierto de piernas para ti y eso no la hace menos respetable. Todo lo respetable que puede ser ella, claro. ⸺ murmuró en voz baja con su voz de serpiente, observándolo con sus hermosos ojos de color plata liquida.

⸺¡No metas a Molly en esto! ⸺ sonrió con malicia dando un paso hacia atrás, para asegurarse de poder evitar cualquier golpe que fuera en su contra.

⸺Tu empezaste, insinuando que eran menos los que eran penetrados. Dime, Arthur ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le confesaste a tu esposa tus deslices?

¿Cuántas veces te encontraste conmigo para tener sexo? ¿Cinco o seis veces? ⸺ ahí, entre las cuatro paredes, podía mofarse de su propio secreto sabiendo que nada de lo dicho saldría de ahí.

⸺¡Solo fueron cuatro veces! ⸺ Arthur estaba fuera de sus cabales, completamente furioso y culpable. Podía notarlo, pero también podía notar la debilidad que sentía por él y eso lo hacía sentir poderoso. Era un Malfoy, conseguía lo que quería.

⸺¿Y cuantas veces más lo deseaste? Debió haber sido tu fantasía por un largo tiempo tenerme a tu merced. Poder lograr dominarme y hacer que trague mi orgullo.

O algo más que solo debería tragar tu esposa. ⸺

Arthur lo miró horrorizado antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Lucius estaba sin duda divertido, estaba seguro de haber visto los puños de Weasley cerrarse, tal vez con toda la intención de golpearlo pero siempre empezaban así.

Gritos, burlas, peleas. Y luego en alguna esquina o sobre un mueble, haciendo cosas que no deberían hacer.

Estaba seguro que Weasley le había confesado a su esposa sus faltas, porque después de todo era un león. Tan transparente y con el corazón en la mano.

Aunque sabía que antes moriría antes de mencionar su nombre, así que en eso estaba seguro.

Arthur nunca admitiría que su amante ocasional fue un Malfoy y Lucius jamás diría que un Weasley estuvo en su cama.


	4. ¿Alguna vez

Hizo de nuevo una mueca cuando notó que el pelirrojo había vuelto sobre sus pasos, notó como el mayor aún tenía el ceño fruncido pero seguramente la pregunta que estaba conteniendo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo volver.

⸺ ¿Alguna vez… quedaste, de nosotros? ⸺ el patriarca Weasley ni siquiera supo cómo decirlo, Lucius hizo una mueca sin entender la pregunta pero al caer en cuenta arrugó la nariz con gesto de desprecio.

⸺Eso no te concierne, Weasley. Y si lo hubo, créeme que me deshice de él. ⸺ respondió fríamente sintiéndose profundamente disgustado y ofendido. Notó como el rostro del traidor a la sangre se endureció volviendo a apretar los puños y dejando ver odio en cada uno de sus gestos antes de retirarse sin decir una palabra más. Sin siquiera tomarse un tiempo para despedirse.

¿En serio lo creía tan descuidado? Conocía la fama de su familia y era notorio por la cantidad de hijos que siempre tenían. Había tenido mucho cuidado con las pociones y, no solo sintiéndose cómodo con estas, había usado un hechizo anticonceptivo. Dejar que Arthur se comiera la cabeza preguntándose si alguna vez habían concebido un niño era ciertamente satisfactorio, aunque realmente nunca lo hubo.

No era tan idiota para tener un niño de un Weasley, aunque si todo eso hubiera fallado tal vez no se hubiera deshecho del bebé. Era demasiado peligroso y además habría quedado en la prensa, no gracias, así que seguramente hubiera contratado una niñera y lo hubiera enviado a América donde lo visitaría una vez al mes con Draco.

⸺Padre, no deberías estar tomando whiskey. ⸺ La voz de su hijo lo quitó de la vida que se estaba imaginando, haciendo que soltara el vaso y se irguiera.

⸺Draco, por Merlín, no entres así. ⸺ reclamó aunque con un tono más suave del que usaba usualmente.

Su primogénito lo observó unos segundos, notó algo de duda en sus ojos. Agarró su bastón de serpiente acariciando levemente el metal esperando a que el menor se decidiera a hablar.

Quedaron callados por unos segundos.

⸺¿Realmente te deshiciste de ellos? Es decir, es algo solamente tuyo y eso pero…⸺ el tono de su padre había sido como que si no le importara, como que si hubiera sido una decisión de "Okey, quiero cambiar estos zapatos". No es como que se sintiera horrorizado, su padre ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones aunque estas no fueran las mejores.

No quería decir que no sintiera un escalofrío de desagrado al pensar en él y Weasley juntos, después de todo, las costumbres seguían arraigadas.

Lucius suspiró con fuerza.

⸺Draco, claro que no. Nunca en mi vida he dejado que… me dejen encinta. Excepto esta vez claro, fue un maldito accidente. ⸺ aclaró mirando el vaso y la botella, de la cual no podría volver a tomar hasta que el pequeño naciera. ⸺Hablando de eso ¿Ya elegiste el color para la pieza del bebé? ⸺ preguntó cambiando de tema. No le agradaba mucho hablar sobre sus aventuras con su hijo, se sentía avergonzado.

Sonrió levemente, tratando de ocultar ese gesto, al ver como el rostro del rubio se iluminaba. El menor asintió antes de empezar a hablar de colores y como estos se amoldarían si era una niña o un niño.

.

.

.

**_Algo corto, por hoy ¡Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar!_**

**_lupe_**

**_For-Ever of lover_**

**_Dianainthegalaxy_**


	5. Cissy

⸺Por Merlín, Cissy. Me acosté con un sangre sucia. ⸺ estaba tomando el té con su ex esposa. Habían decidido que era lo mejor para acallar los rumores sobre ella, pero aun así aun vivían juntos. Narcissa arqueó la ceja antes de servirse algunos terrones de azúcar y revolver, tratando de contener su sonrisa divertida.

⸺Y no solo eso querido, un licántropo. ⸺le recordó la dama con suavidad, como que si estuvieran hablando del clima.

⸺¡Para colmo de males! ¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara? ⸺ preguntó abatido, de pronto, como dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba estar gestando un retoño de Lupin. Su orgullo herido no dejaba de rasgarlo de a poco, como en protesta.

¡Oh, dios! ¿En qué pensaba al hacer eso público?

Su padre, oh su duro y perfecto padre, debía estar revolviéndose en su tumba ¿Qué dirían sus ancestros?

¡Se acostó con un sangre sucia como que si fuera una prostituta! Y para colmo de males ni siquiera podía decir que no lo había disfrutado. Por qué lo hizo y demasiado, tanto como para que el evento se repitiera varias veces.

¿Cómo había olvidado su orgullo y sembrado una grieta en las apariencias que siempre habían importado en su familia?

El placer había sido su mayor enemigo.

⸺Cariño mío, no es mi trabajo cuidar ese trasero tuyo. ⸺ ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa, sabiendo que esas palabras habían dado en el clavo al notar el horror marcado en el rostro del patriarca. Lucius nunca había sido tan transparente, aunque eso podía deberse al embarazo y eso no hacía que su diversión de la situación menguara.

⸺ ¡Debiste haberme dicho algo! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo deje que esto llegara tan lejos? ¿Y si la poción fallaba con otra persona? ¡No podía ser con otro sangre pura, no! ¡La maldita poción debía fallar con Remus Lupin! ¡El chiquillo del grupo de Potter que le hicieron la vida imposible a Severus!

¿Qué tal si mi bebé entra a Gryffindor? ¿Y si no quiere entrar a Slytherin?

¿Cómo le explicaré que tiene un medio hermano que su padre tuvo con una traidora a la sangre? ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo le explico que soy el padre de Draco pero no lo geste y solo lo geste a él? ¿Y si me odia por no dejar que ese Potter lo críe? ¿Cómo explico que no tiene una familia normal y que su padre es un estúpido mago fértil que dejó por accidente que su papá lo embarazara?

¡No quiero que el crezca con el trauma de saber que es un accidente! ⸺ dejó caer la taza de porcelana fina, la cual hizo un gran ruido al chocar contra el suelo y romperse en mil pedazos, dejando al té esparcirse por el piso.

Narcissa sonrió y de un solo movimiento de varita limpió el té, aunque dejó los restos de porcelana mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de Lucius. Sabía que él hacía lo posible para no entrar en pánico en frente de Draco, pero la verdad criar un bebé no sería tarea fácil y mucho menos cuando ese niño creciera e hiciera preguntas.

⸺Puedes mentirle y decirle que amaste a su padre, querido. ⸺ habló suavemente antes de que una sonrisa vuelva a extenderse en su rostro cuando el mayor apartó su mano.

⸺ ¡Eso es mucho peor que la verdad, Cissy! ⸺ levantó la voz sin chillar, agarrando con fuerza su bastón como que si fuera a golpear algo pero al final no lo hizo. Sus pálidas manos temblaban pero se tragó las lágrimas como pudo, repitiéndose que su falta de compostura era por su estado.

Era un Malfoy, él podía controlarse.

⸺Si él viviera lo obligaría a hacerse cargo de tus ataques de pánico. ⸺ la rubia sonrió.

⸺¿¡Crees que dejaría entrar a mi casa a ese animal!? ⸺ reclamó antes de agarrar uno de los pequeños dulces y metérselo a la boca, apretando la mandíbula tratando de demostrar lo asqueante que le parecía la idea.

⸺Pues lo dejaste entrar a lugares más privados, querido mío. ⸺ al escuchar a Lucius toser hizo que riera. Olvidándose de la etiqueta, de lo que era ser de su estirpe, Narcissa dejó escapar varias carcajadas antes de taparse la boca.

⸺Me las pagaras, Cissy. ⸺ siseó el rubio platinado estrechando los ojos, sin poder evitar recordar cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Cuando solo eran adolescentes y aun así debían seguir un estándar de cómo comportarse.

Por quienes eran.

Por los apellidos que llevaban.

Uno de los pocos actos que le hicieron saber que su padre lo amaba, había sido que no lo echó a la calle cuando supo de su condición de mago fértil. Mirando hacia atrás, se arrepentía de haber seguido los ideales de este y haber involucrado a su familia.

Estaba feliz con su suerte, Draco seguía vivo, Narcissa igual y él. Ahora tendrían un nuevo integrante de la familia.

Mientras trataba de acallar la risa de su compañera con la mirada no pudo evitar agradecerle al maldito lobo por haberle dado otra oportunidad.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, dejaría que el segundo nombre del niño –si era niño- fuera el segundo nombre de Remus.


	6. Sentimientos

**¡Gracias a quienes leen y comentan!**

**AnaM1707**

**sof77**

**Yo también me he divertido con esta historia, la cual será corta.**

**Solo diré que pasó bastante tiempo desde que leí los libros y vi las ultimas peliculas, así que si algún tiempo no coincide, pueden echarle la culpa a lo poco orientado que esta Lucius (? XD -o a mi- pero ya que deje a vivos a varios de los que murieron, creo que estará bien.**

**.**

000

.

⸺Padre. ⸺ Draco extendió la misiva que ya había abierto y leído, ambos Malfoy hicieron una mueca idéntica mientras el papel era extendido en la mesa.

⸺Ese niño Potter es una maldita molestia. Si no fuera el salvador del mundo mágico no lo hubieran dejado llegar tan lejos. ⸺ reclamó el mayor. Había interrumpido su desayuno, ya ostentaba con seis meses de embarazo pero su figura apenas había cambiado. Las túnicas lograban evitar que el embarazo se notara y sus genes estéticos, evitaban que el bebé hiciera demasiados cambios en su cuerpo.

Delante de ellos había un contrato, no importaba cuantos abogados había utilizado, el chico de lentes y pelo imposible había terminado por enviar un acuerdo.

Las clausulas estipulaban que el pequeño debía llevar el apellido Lupin además de Malfoy, que Harry Potter tenía el derecho de ir a ver al bebé todos los sábados, debiendo estar al menos cuatro horas para poder vigilar que todo estuviera en orden.

También decía que una vez que el niño tuviera cuatro años, los sábados la pasaría en la residencia de Potter. Que el pequeño debía conocer a su medio hermano antes de los dos años y que también tendría derecho a verlo en su cumpleaños o en las fechas importantes, como Navidad o año nuevo.

Lucius frunció el ceño con molestia.

⸺Parece que tendremos a Potter metiendo su nariz por aquí todos los sábados. ⸺ negó con la cabeza, pero de pronto sonrió. ⸺Pero ya que estamos, pongamos la cláusula de que si por alguna razón caigo en coma o me muero, la custodia la obtendrá Draco. ⸺

Draco tenía la edad de Potter, no podrían decir lo de la edad como algo en contra. Poner a Narcissa sería más difícil, pero siendo Draco el medio hermano de Eltanin haría todo más fácil.

Llamó a sus abogados y estuvieron un rato demasiado largo buscando huecos en el acuerdo pudiendo llenarlos con sus demandas, agregando clausulas. Quería demostrarle a ese trío dorado que no dejaría que le quitaran a su niño en ningún momento.

Draco sonrió satisfecho luego de leer por última vez el contrato y lo envió.

⸺Entonces habrá otro niño por aquí los sábados ¿Cómo se llama el niño de Lupin? ¿Teddy? ⸺ Narcissa se quedó callada unos segundos pensando que ese niño era… como el nieto sobrino de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, tratando de no reír ante lo hilarante de la idea. Su esposo se había metido con el hombre de su sobrina, aunque tal vez lo hizo antes de que fueran algo.

Lucius en cambio solo hizo una mueca, se sentía algo culpable. Un niño de cuatro años era sin duda más despierto que un bebé ¿Cómo explicarle que su padre tenía otra familia en paralelo? ¿Debía dejar que el niño se quedara con la idea de que su padre fue infiel? Lo cual no sabía si era cierto o no, según lo poco que sabía luego de enterarse del embarazo Lupin había desaparecido un tiempo, aunque aún le daba algo de pudor fijarse si fue en ese tiempo donde concibieron a Eltanin.

¡De ninguna manera se iba a quedar con la sensación de que él fue un consuelo! ¡Solo fue sexo y ya!

⸺El niño solo tiene ocho meses a lo sumo. ⸺ informó Draco haciendo cuentas, Lucius parpadeó pensando en que su hijo tendría al menos un año si lo hubiera dejado desarrollarse como debía. Por alguna razón, lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor saber que no había quedado encinta en las mismas fechas que la mujer del hombre lobo.

Era una sensación estúpida de culpa.

¡Él no había obligado al hombre lobo a hacer nada! Ambos estaban en sus cabales a la hora de tener sexo.

¿O tal vez la cercanía a la luna llena todas esas veces había jugado a su favor?

000

Luego de la guerra muchos de su negocios habían menguado, ya sea por su apellido o porque sus socios estaban muertos. Eso no dañaría la fortuna que ya tenía guardada y que era suficiente para que los cuatro vivieran bien por el resto de sus vidas –incluso si sumaba una pareja y un niño a Draco- pero hacer nuevas inversiones no le venía mal.

Los patriarcas de las familias sangre pura sin duda era un hueso duro de roer, no dejarían por la paz el tema de que estaba gestando e incluso, sabía, empezarían a dudar de que él fuera realmente el padre de Draco.

⸺Creí que en tu condición no te atreverías a venir, Lucius. ⸺ estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo porque eso no sería elegante, así que solo se permitió sonreír un poco de lado mientras notaba como Draco se tensaba a su lado.

Su hijo había insistido en acompañarlo, Lucius se había negado lo que más podía. No quería que pareciera que su primogénito lo estaba cuidando, aunque eso exactamente estaba haciendo.

⸺Los negocios no descansan. ⸺ respondió de manera fría antes de sentarse. Ya no podía quedarse parado gran cantidad de tiempo, a pesar de que su figura había sufrido cambios que fácilmente podían taparse con su túnica el peso extra no le estaba cayendo demasiado bien. Al menos Severus había logrado obtener una poción que lo ayudaría con las náuseas, a pesar de que su bebé fuera en parte licántropo. Aunque, por supuesto, el apostaba a que el niño no nacería con esa maldición.

¿Si el niño con la mujer no tenía esa maldición, porque su pequeño la tendría?

⸺Tsk. Quien lo imaginaría de ti, Malfoy. Siempre te viste como el ser más dominante y respetable en la habitación⸺ miró hacia el hombre que se burló, apretó levemente el mango del bastón que no había soltado antes de mirarlo de la forma más fría que podía, manteniendo su rostro serio y levantando la barbilla.

Como que si el otro solo fuera un insecto.

⸺Y aún lo sigo siendo. Y el doble de rico que usted, también. ⸺ le recordó directamente, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo uno de los más poderosos ahí dentro. Si quería se levantaba y se iba, no iba a perder su estatus si no negociaba. Solo lo hacía porque quería y no por necesidad.

Y sabía que eso, le dolía a más de uno en la habitación.

⸺No trate de meter fuego al asunto, señor. Eso verifica la poca dignidad que tiene. ⸺ Draco respaldo con el mismo tono, con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

Notó como el hombre que habló se puso colorado y murmuró algún insulto por lo bajo pero se calló.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero prefirió no seguir molestando al muchacho.

Miró hacia el resto, como invitándolos a irse si querían.

Nadie se movió.

Lucius no pudo evitar sentir una gran satisfacción por ello.

Luego de algunas horas pudieron salir, se transportaron con Draco directamente a la mansión donde ordenó a los elfos que le llevaran el almuerzo afuera.

⸺He notado que no has hecho ningún movimiento para conseguir una novia, Draco. ⸺ abrió el tema al fin, una vez que estuvieron sentados afuera. El día estaba lo suficientemente lindo como para darse ese lujo y las flores que se habían abierto daban frescura al lugar. Sin duda el jardín era el lugar más tranquilo y lindo de la casa.

El rubio menor sonrió mirando hacia uno de los pavos reales recordando algunas cosas de su propia niñez antes de escuchar la frase de su padre. Bufó levemente, casi en reclamo.

⸺No me eches de casa aún ¡Me quedaré aquí hasta que ese niño tenga cinco años al menos! ⸺ explicó directamente, agarrando uno de los panecillos tratando de no hacer una mueca al notar la mezcla extraña que estaba haciendo su padre con la comida.

⸺Tener una novia no hará que debas irte de aquí. ⸺ habló calmadamente el mayor antes de seguir comiendo, sonriendo un poco al notar el gesto de su hijo. Tal vez el haría el mismo gesto si no estuviera completamente delicioso lo que se estaba llevando a la boca.

Ambos quedaron en silencio como dando por terminado el tema, la realidad era que se habían hecho más unidos en esos meses. Siendo más sinceros con sus sentimientos pero a pesar de ello, manteniendo la máscara de las puertas hacia afuera.

Narcissa había viajado a Francia unas semanas, aunque ambos rubios sabían que en realidad estaba escapando de los ataques de pánico del que alguna vez fue su esposo. Era muy buena amiga, pero también necesitaba un respiro. Tal vez conocer a alguien y…

⸺ ¿Lo amaste? ⸺ La pregunta de Draco lo descolocó totalmente, haciendo que su línea de pensamientos se viera de nuevo agredida.

⸺ ¿Disculpa? ⸺ preguntó dejando el cubierto para observar los ojos grises tan parecidos a los propios.

⸺A Lupin…⸺ Draco miró hacia otro lado. Lucius arqueó la ceja antes de tomar un sorbo de agua pensando unos segundos antes de hablar.

⸺Draco, creo que ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para saber que aunque dos personas tengan sexo no quiere decir que se amen ¡O yo amaría a la mitad de Londres! ⸺ aunque se arrepintió enseguida del último comentario, se tapó la boca con el puño mientras fingía toser para evitar que su hijo viera su rostro ruborizado.

La imagen de alguien promiscuo no quería dársela a Draco. Realmente no lo era, al menos no demasiado. Había tenido sus aventuras pero tampoco con tanta gente.

La risa de su primogénito no hizo más que avergonzarlo.

⸺Lo sé, pero estuve hablando con mi padrino y hay algunas pociones anticonceptivas que tienen menos efecto si la pareja se ama. Pero en cambio si no hay esos sentimientos son extremadamente efectivas.

No se cuales usabas. Pero tal vez no fue el hecho de que él sea un hombre lobo, tal vez fue porque en algún momento… te enamoraste de él. O algo así. Es decir… era pobre y no se vestía bien ¡Joder, se vestía horrible! Pero supongo que algo bueno debía tener. ⸺ El rubio menor lo observaba como que midiendo sus reacciones, pero su padre solo observaba a la comida que aún estaba en su plato.

⸺Era bueno en el sexo. ⸺ respondió directamente haciendo a Draco enrojecer.

⸺ ¡Papá! ⸺

⸺ ¿Qué? Es cierto. Él no me atraía de otra forma Draco, si, a veces hablábamos un poco y a veces terminábamos tan cansados que dormíamos juntos. Él odiaba el hecho de que se estaba acostando con un mortífago.

¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera nos mirábamos al día siguiente. A veces solo me burlaba de él y él se iba enojado. Y yo simplemente aprovechaba para descansar un poco más y…⸺ se quedó callado por unos segundos, empujando la mesa tan fuerte que esta terminó cayéndose golpeando el frágil cristal contra el suelo. Se trizó completamente mientras los vasos y platos rodaban por el césped.

⸺ ¡Papá! ⸺ gritó Draco parándose como impulsado por un resorte, asustado por lo que acababa de hacer.

⸺ ¡Maldición! ¡Él… él me gustaba! ¡Ni siquiera me llegaba a los talones! ¿Cómo maldita sea no me di cuenta que todo estaba siendo demasiado raro? ⸺ se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio tirando un poco de este antes de taparse el rostro con las manos.

Completamente horrorizado por el descubrimiento.

Draco tragó en seco y se acercó, apoyando una mano en su hombro con cariño mientras trataba de calmarlo.

Seguramente su padrino lo riñería por haber alterado a su padre. Pero, aunque lo negara, esas grietas en la perfecta forma de actuar de Lucius le recordaban que seguía siendo una persona además de ser un sangre pura.


	7. Eres un Malfoy

Dos Capítulos en un día ¡Gracias a quienes leen, comentan, ponen en favoritos o follow!

.

.

.

000

Tener a Lucius rondando por ahí no lo divertía en lo más mínimo. En sus mejores tiempos lo invitaría a tomar algo y hablarían de algún tema inofensivo. El rubio no perdería la compostura ni una sola vez ni se atrevería a beber o comer demasiado.

A pesar de ser amigos, Lucius nunca perdería su elegancia característica y su forma algo pomposa al hablar. Aunque a veces era demasiado odioso, no era algo que él no pudiera manejar.

⸺No deberías estar haciendo viajes tan largos de aquí hacia allá, Lucius. ⸺ reclamó Severus viendo como el rubio caminaba en círculos en su habitación. Su cabello normalmente suelto estaba atado en una cola alta que solo lograba que toda la atención se centrara en sus ojos.

⸺¿Por qué debías decirle a Draco los detalles técnicos? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del detalle, si nunca lo hubieras mencionado él nunca me lo hubiera dicho y yo seguiría en una feliz ignorancia⸺

⸺Tengo que dar clases en treinta minutos. ⸺ mintió el profesor parándose. Luego de la guerra Hogwarts había sido reconstruido y él había decidido seguir dando clases, iba más seguido de lo que debería a Malfoy Manor para vigilar que las pociones que tomaba Lucius fueran seguras y había mantenido largas charlas con Draco.

⸺¿Qué más te preguntó? ⸺ Lucius se paró de pronto, sentándose enseguida tratando de evitar la arcada que tuvo por el movimiento brusco. Apoyó una mano en su ya redondeado abdomen y apretó los labios.

⸺Si nos habíamos acostado alguna vez. ⸺ respondió dando un suspiro sabiendo que ya no podría escaparse del mayor, volvió a cerrar la puerta maldiciendo por lo bajo. Escuchó el sonido de sorpresa del Malfoy mayor y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

⸺¡Por Merlín! Claro que no. Eres su padrino ¿Por qué lo haríamos? ⸺ negó. No es como que si no lo hubiera pensado, pero como amigo sabía que no le podía mentir y sabía que el de cabello negro no era una persona que tuviera sexo con cualquiera o sin sentimientos.

⸺Tal vez porque te metiste con varias personas que ni de lejos pensarían que te meterías. ⸺

⸺¡Y esa era la cuestión! ¡Estar con personas que la gente no creería que estuve! ⸺ a él, al menos, le parecía lógico. Todos dudarían si escucharan algo así y en la duda, podía romper cualquier rumor.

⸺Eso le explique. ⸺ se encogió levemente de hombros esperando la reacción del antiguo príncipe de Slytherin.

⸺¡Severus! ¿¡Acaso le dijiste a mi hijo mis métodos para elegir acompañante!? ⸺ se sintió mortificado. Si algo podía causarle un infarto, seguramente era eso, pero tal vez estaba demasiado bien del corazón para tener uno.

⸺Lucius, Draco ya no es un niño

⸺¡No quería que se enterara de esa parte de mi vida! ⸺ reclamó apretando los dientes. Tenía ganas de estrellar su bastón contra la pared hasta hacerlo trizas, aunque fuera su favorito.

⸺Lucius, tu drama no le hará bien al bebé. Deja de entrar en pánico por cada cosa, eres un patriarca ¡Eres un jodido Malfoy! Compórtate como tal, levanta la cabeza, alisa la túnica y sal avante ¡Como siempre! ⸺ habló exasperado, pero supuso que sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras cuando el rubio volteó la mirada apretando los puños.

⸺Tienes razón. Estoy comportándome como un estúpido.

Si le quise ¿Qué más da? Ya está muerto. ¿Y si Draco se entera de cada cosa que he hecho? Pues bien, él sabrá juzgarme. ⸺ se levantó apoyándose en el bastón, alzando la barbilla con expresión seria sin mirar a la cara a su amigo. ⸺Tengo que ser el más fuerte del lugar y en cambio, estoy dejándome caer como una niña patética y simple. ⸺ habló con desdén apretando más el bastón.

⸺Solo son los cambios de humor normales. No eres una mujer, no estás del todo preparado para llevar una vida dentro de ti. Los cambios hormonales son demasiados y más fuertes, no es tu culpa exasperar a todo el mundo o sentirte así de histérico. A pesar de todo, puedo decir que lo estás llevando muy bien.

He visto casos donde lloran, gritan, golpean, se ríen histéricos y todo eso en menos de diez minutos. Tú en cambio solo te comportas de manera paranoica. ⸺ explicó sabiendo que el rubio ya se dirigía hacia la chimenea, pero que a pesar de todo lo estaba escuchando.

⸺Gracias, solo necesitaba alguna frase dura para volver en sí. ⸺ movió levemente la cabeza, acostumbrado a hacer que su cabello se corriera con ese movimiento pero al estar atado este fue casi imperceptible.

⸺Iré a verlos pronto. ⸺ habló de manera tenue viendo el asentimiento del mayor.

Severus lo vio irse pero al final sonrió levemente, era tan extraño ocuparse de nuevo de problemas normales. Sin Voldemort, sin ser doble espía, sin la marca mortifaga en su brazo. Sabía que el mundo mágico estaba lejos de olvidar, que aún no podían caminar libremente sin temer represalias pero de a poco se comenzaba.

Mientras tanto Lucius llegaba a su mansión, le gritó a los elfos que no lo molestaran y que no dejaran a nadie entrar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, sacó su varita y usó un hechizo de insonorización antes de lanzar el primer hechizo hacia un jarrón rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Luego de haber roto todo lo posible en la habitación se sentó en la cama tirando la varita al suelo. Tapó su rostro con sus manos y sollozó.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado así. Tal vez cuando, de niño, se rompió un brazo luego de caerse de la escoba habiendo subido sin la autorización de ningún adulto.

No supo si pasaron minutos u horas, pero al final levantó la cabeza y fue directo a verse a un espejo. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos al igual que su nariz, algunas marcas de lágrimas quedaban en sus mejillas, se veía como un hombre destruido.

Resopló levemente y se alejó de su reflejo yendo hacia el baño. Se bañó y cuando salió puso especial cuidado en peinar su cabello, se vistió como siempre y esta vez cuando pasó por el espejo le sonrió.

Miró la habitación desordenada, con demasiadas cosas rotas e hizo una mueca antes de decirles a los elfos que lo limpiaran y reemplazaran lo que había que reemplazar.

Tocó levemente su abdomen de nuevo, podía sentir la magia de su pequeño ser. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía un estúpido por ser tan débil, pero dentro de las cuatro paredes ¿Quién podía realmente juzgarlo?

⸺Sigues siendo el patriarca Malfoy, no lo olvides. ⸺ murmuró para sí mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca para esperar a su hijo.


	8. Pesadillas

**Gracias a quienes leen**

**.**

**.**

Se despertó de pronto, dando un grito.

Jadeó mientras se paraba y agarraba su varita, apuntando hacia la oscuridad mientras trataba de despertarse del todo pero las náuseas hicieron que corriera hacia el baño vomitando apenas llegó. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas así que se apoyó en la pared levantando de nuevo su brazo para atacar, pero no había nadie.

Había sido una pesadilla, una mala pasada de su mente.

Agradecía ya no dormir con Cissy, para evitar despertarla con sus molestias pero las pesadillas lo asediaban desde que se encontraba solo en la habitación. Había obtenido la poción para obtener descanso sin sueño, pero Severus le advirtió que utilizarla más de una vez a la semana le haría daño al bebé así que Lucius había decidido no usarla.

Solo una fina bata lo cubría, además de la ropa interior. Seguramente estaba hecho un desastre.

Se levantó como pudo, ya había dado órdenes a los elfos de no aparecerse si lo escuchaban gritar a la mitad de la noche pero igual había puesto un hechizo para evitar que el sonido saliera de su habitación, no quería alarmar a Draco.

Caminó directo a su cama donde se sentó, acarició su ya abultado vientre mientras sentía la bilis en la garganta. Agradecía que Azkaban y los crucius no le hubiera hecho daño al bebé.

¿O él aún no existía en ese tiempo?

Apretó los labios tratando desesperadamente de recordar, de ordenar las fechas pero en su mente todos los recuerdos eran un remolino y solo se presionaban en su cabeza haciendo que doliera.

⸺ ¡No importa! ¡No importa! ⸺ tembló con fuerza abrazándose a sí mismo ⸺ ¡A él si lograré cuidarlo! ¡No dejaré que nadie lo dañe! ⸺ gritó a nadie en particular mientras trataba desesperadamente de calmarse, sentía pánico y miedo.

Un miedo frío, deslizándose en su espalda.

⸺La única persona que puede quitármelo esta muerta. ⸺ susurró más bajo apoyando su puño en sus labios tratando de retener los gimoteos, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y su rostro rojo. También había sangre ¿Sangre?

Soltó el labio que estaba mordiendo, un hilo de sangre salía de él así que presionó con sus dedos el lugar antes de separarlos para poder verlos. La sangre estaba allí, roja, brillante.

Gritó asustado, sintiendo los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente. Los gritos de la tortura nunca se borrarían de su mente, los rostros de las personas muertas lo mirarían por siempre y las personas vivas lo señalarían.

Él merecía morir, morir, morir.

El lord Oscuro ya no existía pero la gente nunca olvidaría.

Y luego un destello color dorado vino a su mente, se paró asustado y aun agarrando la varita salió corriendo de la habitación sintiendo como sus pies temblaban por el frío pero no le importó el dolor en los tobillos. Abrió la puerta al llegar con fuerza, sin importarle nada pero luego se quedó quieto.

Sobre la cama, Draco dormía plácidamente, ajeno a cualquier mal sueño.

Lucius se tapó los ojos murmurando para sí mismo y dejando caer la varita, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sollozó bajo agradeciendo entre balbuceos.

Voldemort estaba muerto, nadie amenazaba a Draco ni a Cissy. Draco podía dormir tranquilo, no tenía que ser obligado a hacer nada, él había sido un mal padre pero había logrado salvarlos.

Se tapó la boca conteniendo un sollozo acurrucándose más contra el marco sin importarle las molestias cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía agradeciendo entre susurros atropellados por las lágrimas

Abrió los ojos al sentir una patada, parpadeó asustado y observó su propio vientre.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba con cuidado, murmurando al pequeño que se mantuviera tranquilo mientras lo acariciaba sobre la bata. Se acercó con pasos silenciosos a Draco y lo tapó mejor, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando llega a la propia va directamente a su baño privado, no le pide a los elfos hacer nada así que todo lo hace por sí mismo. Es una excusa para no pensar, para perder tiempo de sueño.

La tristeza y miedo no van bien con el bebé, él debe tranquilizarse.

Tarda casi dos horas en salir, seca y peina su cabello antes de mirarse en el espejo. Tiene ojeras, dirá que el niño pateó demasiado anoche. Su piel sigue tan pálida como siempre y los rastros de que alguna vez lloró se han borrado.

Baja la mirada por su cuerpo, sus pies están sin duda hinchados, su vientre ha crecido significativamente y los pezones se han hinchado un poco también. No podrá amamantar al bebé, no es una mujer, pero su cuerpo está intentándolo.

Todos los sanadores le han dicho que su bebé está bien, que no hay nada de malo en él pero él no puede evitar ser cuidadoso ¿Si alguna tortura lo alcanzó?

Se viste con una túnica, es más clara y suave, puede usarla para dormir.

Cuando al fin se sienta en la cama escucha pequeños toques en la puerta, iba a abrirla cuando se da cuenta que no tiene su varita. Debió dejarla en el cuarto de Draco.

⸺Adelante. ⸺ Teme por unos segundos de quien se trata, su mente de nuevo cobrándole factura hasta que ve esos cabellos rubios platinados. ⸺Draco. ⸺ susurra, el chico sonríe un poco y se acerca despacio hasta sentarse a su lado.

⸺ ¿Puedo dormir contigo, padre? ⸺ pregunta suave, dejando la varita del mayor a su alcance sin preguntar que hacía en su cuarto.

Lucius sabe que Draco lo intuye, pero decide hacer como que si lo ignorara.

⸺Sí. ⸺ asiente mientras se recuesta como puede en la cama, tratando de evitar incomodarse con el lugar que ocupa el bebé. Draco sonríe y se acerca, se acuesta de costado, mirando a su padre y agarrando su mano con fuerza.

⸺He tenido pesadillas. ⸺ murmura el menor, Lucius sabe que miente pero asiente.

⸺Puedes venir las veces que quieras. Todo está bien. ⸺ susurra suave tirando de él más cerca aunque con cuidado, acariciando su corto cabello.

⸺Si, todo está bien. Buenas noches papá, buenas noches Elty. ⸺ dice en voz baja antes de cerrar sus ojos. Lucius sonrió sintiendo que podría llorar pero no lo hace, en cambio solo sigue acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

Draco sabe que su padre es demasiado orgulloso, por ello no se atrevió a abrir los ojos al escuchar sus sollozos y agradecimientos. Sabía que sería demasiado doloroso para su padre que lo viera destruido. Cuando sintió que la respiración del mayor se acompasó abrió los ojos y besó su frente, como tantas veces había hecho Lucius con él.

Todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

**Este capítulo estuvo un poco triste, creo que a la mitad de este cambie los tiempos de los verbos pero luego lo corregiré.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**sof77: yo también querría una XD**

**For-Ever of love: Yo también creo que será un hermano mayor muy tierno. Aunque deba pelearselo a Potter XD**

**Cristine Malfoy: Si, alguien tiene que devolverlo en si. Y quien mejor que él XD **

***Eltanin: Es la estrella de mayor brillo -o una de ellas- de la constelación Draco. **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Dos capítulos en poco tiempo de nuevo XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La llegada de Eltanin fue un mes antes de lo previsto.

Eso revolucionó sin duda todo Malfoy Manor porque Lucius se negaba a ir a San Mungo así que sería en casa.

Sin un padre que pudiera dar magia, el parto sería extremadamente delicado ya que estaban forzados a hacerlo por cesárea.

⸺ ¡Ese lobo estúpido! ¡Tiene suerte de estar muerto! ¡Lo reviviría de nuevo solamente para matarlo una vez más! ⸺ apretó la mano de Narcissa con fuerza recordando vagamente como esta lo hizo con él, la mujer apretó los labios pero aguantó estoicamente el agarre repitiéndose mentalmente que se lo debía.

Que ese hombre le había dado un maravilloso hijo, maravillosos años de su vida –si quitaban todos sus errores, claro está- y era su mejor amigo.

⸺ ¡No volveré a acostarme con alguien en mi vida! ¿¡Escuchaste?! ¡Nadie! ⸺ nunca había pensado que dolería tanto, debían esperar a que las pociones hicieran efecto para poner manos a la obra, sentía que podía vomitar por el dolor.

No le importaba vociferar mil insultos a una persona muerta, de todos modos Remus nunca lo escucharía. Realmente en esos momentos se arrepentía de haberse metido con ese maldito profesor, no, no podía gustarle alguien de su estirpe ¡No! La vida debía escupirle en la cara y como un maldito karma debía patearle las pelotas.

¡Por Merlín, alguien debía estar riéndose de él allá arriba en ese momento!

Una vez que el dolor se hizo soportable soltó a Narcissa agarrándose del borde de la cama, dejando de maltratar la mano de su pobre mujer.

Draco estaba completamente nervioso, incluso aunque trataba de mantener neutral sus movimientos sutiles con las manos daban a entender que estaba lejos de estar tranquilo. Se paró, lo habían dejado fuera de la habitación y podía escuchar los gritos de su padre.

Estaba preocupado por la pequeña posibilidad de que todo saliera mal. Esperaba que Eltanin pudiera conocer a su… ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? No estaba seguro de cómo decirle aún.

Apretó los labios obligándose a calmarse cuando el elfo le avisó que alguien pedía permiso para entrar, con mucho pesar se lo dio.

⸺Potter. ⸺ susurró con desdén en cuanto se acercó. Estaba casi igual que siempre, con ese pelo imposible, aunque había dejado de lado esas gafas horribles. No venía solo, por supuesto, Severus y Black estaban con él. Eso hizo que la ceja rubia se arqueara.

¿Desde cuándo su padrino y el padrino de Potter podían estar sin pelear?

Severus lo miró unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la habitación y entrar, cerrando la puerta para evitar que los otros dos que venían con él lo hicieran también.

⸺Parece que se adelantó. ⸺ Draco apretó los labios y asintió, se sentía demasiado nervioso para ser cordial. Sabía que le debía la vida y un agradecimiento a San Potter, pero en ese momento sus nervios estaban disparados.

⸺Eltanin seguramente estará bien. ⸺ murmuró el rubio ganándose la mirada de los otros dos presentes. Oh, era verdad. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirle al salvador del mundo mágico que ya habían decidido el nombre.

⸺ ¿Eltanin? ¿En serio? ⸺ se burló Sirius ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del de ojos verdes ⸺ ¿Qué? Moony nunca hubiera consentido que le pusieran un nombre así. ⸺

⸺Lo dice quien se llama Sirius. ⸺ Draco lo miró con desdén dando algunos pasos para separarse de los molestos Gryffindor.

⸺Yo creo que suena bien. Se le podrá decir Ety, es cortito y sonoro. ⸺ sonrió Harry sin poder evitar mirar a la puerta.

⸺Eltanin Malfoy Lupin. ⸺ Sirius lo dijo en voz alta como probando como sonaba. ⸺Espero que su segundo nombre no sea Lucius.

⸺Padrino. ⸺ reclamó Harry negando con la cabeza, nervioso. Debían llevarse cordial con los Malfoy, aunque fueran realmente insufribles por el bien del bebé tenían que formar un ambiente amistoso.

Draco solo resopló y volvió a sentarse, pensando que los agradecimientos se los daría por carta.

Tardaron horas pero al fin se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, el rubio se levantó apurado sabiendo que primero se lo pasarían a las personas que estaban dentro.

Severus salió con un pequeño bebé en brazos, tenía una cabellito rubio en la cabeza que más parecía una pelusa que pelo y sus ojitos estaban cerrados mientras dormía. Draco lo miró por unos segundos sin atreverse a tocarlo, sintiendo que de pronto el llanto se le estancaba en la garganta pero se obligó a tragarse esa sensación.

Con manos apenas temblorosas sostuvo al pequeño antes de ponerlo contra su pecho.

⸺Llévaselo a tu padre y luego se lo pasamos a Potter y compañía. ⸺ Draco asintió levemente y se obligó a dar unos pasos adentro de la habitación, su padre se veía muy cansado, más pálido y ojeroso pero le sonrió. Con una sensación de cosquilleo caminó rápido hacia el mayor para darle al pequeño, Lucius lo tomó en brazos con cariño y acarició su manito sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse cuando los pequeños dedos del bebé se aferraron a su dedo.

Narcissa sonrió acercándose con cuidado, los cuatro parecían una familia de nuevo.

⸺Hola, Eltanin. Es bueno ver a quien le dio tantos dolores a Lucius. ⸺ susurró suavemente la dama tocando la mejilla del bebé con un dedo. Draco rió levemente y Lucius negó con la cabeza. ⸺Lo llevaré unos minutos con Potter y mi primo, luego te lo traeré de nuevo. ⸺ explicó con cuidado antes de que el patriarca la dejara tomar al bebé.

Levantó sus ojos y le sonrió a Severus antes de caminar hacia los leones.

⸺Si se les cae, pueden darse por muertos. ⸺ amenazó por lo bajo el profesor que se había acercado de nuevo a la puerta para mantenerla abierta para la rubia.

⸺Wow, es hermoso. ⸺ Harry sonrió cuando al fin lo tuvo en brazos, observó al bebé tratando de absorber cada detalle y deseando que abriera los ojos, aunque sabía que en un recién nacido no podría saberse a ciencia cierta qué color de ojos tendría. Se preguntó si el rubio que tenía en su cabellito era como el de Remus o en cambio era platino.

⸺Por supuesto que lo es, es un Malfoy. ⸺ sonrió Narcissa tratando de picarlos un poco.

⸺Espero que sea un león. ⸺ Sirius sonrió aunque no se atrevió a alzarlo, había tenido a Teddy en brazos pero un pequeño tan delicado y que recién había venido al mundo se sentía distinto. Sobre todo sabiendo que el niño era prematuro.

⸺No sueñes. ⸺ Severus se burló aunque todos volvieran a posar sus ojos en el pequeño cuando este se removió, obviamente buscando el contacto con su papá. Al darse cuenta de esto Harry le pasó el pequeño de nuevo a Narcissa quien lo devolvió a brazos de Lucius sano y salvo.

⸺Se ven felices. ⸺ susurró por lo bajo Harry mientras se alejaban, quería quedarse pero sabía que no lo dejarían acercarse tanto al bebé como quisiera. Lo mejor era dejar que se amoldaran al bebé por un par de días, además el sábado podía venir.

⸺No te engañes, Harry. Las familias sangre pura son frías, si ese niño sale en Gryffindor de una patada lo envían a la calle y lo desheredan. ⸺ habló mordazmente su padrino negando con la cabeza.

Harry suspiró mirando unos segundos hacia atrás antes de seguir caminando. Para él se veían como una familia amorosa que acababa de crecer con un integrante más, pero no era ya totalmente inocente y sabía que si alguien podía decirle que pasaría con una familia sangre pura era Sirius.

De todas formas, si algo salía mal, si ese niño no era tratado como merecía iba a hacer de todo con tal de quitárselos.

Sintió un escalofrío. Ese pensamiento, luego de haber visto a los rubios así, se sintió cruel.

.

.

.

**¡Harry al fin aparece! Y Sirius también.**

**Aún quedan algunos capítulos más, aunque el pequeño ahora estará con nosotros XD **


	10. capítulo 10

El pequeño Eltanin no consentía estar lejos de su padre. No quería dormir en una cuna, no quería que un elfo lo cuidara, quería estar pegado todo el día al pecho de Lucius y dormir.

Y si por alguna razón el patriarca salía de la habitación donde estaba el bebé, Eltanin hacía gala de sus buenos pulmones.

⸺Creo que te quiere mucho. ⸺ Draco sonrió acariciando la manito del bebé, él agarró el dedo de su hermano mayor dando un pequeño bostezo que a los Malfoy se le antojó adorable.

Por suerte, no solía llorar por ninguna otra cosa. Esperaba pacientemente que lo alimentaran, solo lloriqueaba si estaba sucio o se sentía incómodo. Había que pedirle a los elfos que los despertaran a las horas cuando el pequeño comía, ya que por alguna razón se dejaba alimentar por las criaturas al menos que estuvieran su hermano o su padre con él.

También se había apegado a Narcissa, se mantenía tranquilo con ella mientras Lucius estuviera.

⸺O por alguna razón cree que si me voy de la habitación lo estoy abandonando. ⸺ Lucius se acostó en la alfombra, apoyando al bebé contra su pecho con cuidado para que pudiera respirar ¿Quién diría que un pequeño bebé podría obligarlo a acostarse en el suelo?

El pequeño Eltanin solo apoyó su mejilla en Lucius y siguió aferrándose a Draco, sonriendo levemente antes de volver a dormir.

⸺No puedo trabajar si lo tengo pegado a mí. Debe acostumbrarse a estar contigo o Narcissa, o Severus. ⸺ Se quejó suavemente el mayor aunque interiormente estaba agradecido del apego de su bebé hacia él ¿Cómo podría ir a su trabajo sin preguntarse si estaba bien? Aún era tan pequeño y delicado, necesitaba atención absoluta y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

⸺Es pequeño, papá. Ya se le pasara. ⸺ Draco sonrió y se arrodilló besando la cabecita del pequeño con cariño. ⸺Hoy iré con mamá a comprarle juguetes ¿Quieres venir? ⸺ preguntó suavemente. Aunque los medios ya habían dado la noticia del nacimiento del nuevo pequeño, hasta ahora no había salido de la mansión. No había ninguna foto del bebé o de ellos con el bebé.

Lucius apretó los labios y miró al pequeño, se sentó con mucho cuidado usando sus manos para evitar que el bebé se caiga ante el movimiento.

⸺Aún es demasiado pequeño, Draco. Tal vez la próxima semana. ⸺ murmuró observando al bebé quien se removía un poco en sueños solo para aferrarse a él. El rubio menor sonrió divertido, a pesar de todo su padre era muy precavido.

⸺Entonces nos vemos en un rato. ⸺ sonrió Draco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y levantarse. Lo último que escuchó Lucius fue como él y Cissy se despedían de él antes de irse por la chimenea.

La mansión no estaba sola, pero con los elfos dejándolo en paz si lo parecía. Aprovechó para caminar hacia el jardín manteniendo al bebé entre sus brazos, sentándose en una las sillas que seguramente había dejado Narcissa ya que ella siempre solía tomar el té afuera.

Con cuidado empezó a revisar al pequeño, sus manitos, su boquita y su carita. Elty parecía divertido de la examinación y dejó escapar un pequeño gorgoteo haciendo burbujas con su saliva que Lucius no tardó en secar con una suave servilleta.

Cuando lo tuvo en brazos le había preocupado que heredara los rasgos lupinos de su padre, pero había sido monitoreado por el mendimago de la familia y este había asegurado que no había rastro de la maldición en el pequeño. Aun así él no dejaba de verificar esto, solo por las dudas.

Alzó al pequeño hasta tenerlo a su altura, él lo observaba con curiosidad apoyando su pequeña manito en él. Siempre parecía hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse despierto cuando él y Lucius quedaban a solas, tal vez era solo una coincidencia pero el patriarca no podía evitar pensar que eso era tierno.

¿Cómo alguien podía odiar a ese bebé? Recordaba la carta que le había llegado, nunca le había importado que la gente dijera sobre él y su familia, muchas personas actuaban por celos. Pero por alguna razón, que mencionaran a su bebé en su ataque de odio hacía que se crispara. Estaba casi seguro que había sido alguno de los patriarcas de las familias sangre pura que habían quedado, nadie más llamaría "bastardo" y "sangre sucia" a un bebé pequeño.

Sabía que algunas personas habían tratado de poner cizaña en Cissy, recordándole que el bebé había sido concebido mientras estaba casado con ella y que por lo tanto, Eltanin no tenía derecho a una herencia o al apellido ya que era fruto de una infidelidad.

⸺No dejaré que nada te haga daño, pequeño. ⸺ murmuró de manera aprensiva volviéndolo a poner contra su pecho. Con Draco nunca se había sentido así, si, había sentido una felicidad indescriptible la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos, la primera vez que lo llamó papá y se sintió orgulloso de sus primeros pasos. Pero Narcissa parecía entenderlo mejor que él y en las noches de tormenta, eran los brazos de su querida dama lo que buscaba el pequeño rubio.

Tarde se había dado cuenta de que sus ideas equivocadas le estaban haciendo daño a su hijo. Cissy se dio cuenta antes que él, seguramente, pero tal vez también cegada prefirió no verlo o empezó un plan a sus espaldas.

En cambio Eltanin solo era de él. El pequeño lo buscaba desesperadamente cuando no estaba y se aferraba a su persona como que si Lucius fuera lo más seguro de la tierra. Lo hacía sentir tan conmovido y especial que sentía que podía abrazarlo y llorar.

Porque a pesar de sus errores, la vida le había dado a ese pequeño e inocente bebé. Y no iba a dejar que se lo arrebataran.

00000

Era incómodo. Sin duda lo era.

Tener al salvador mágico ahí era de alguna forma bizarro, Eltanin parecía cómodo con el nuevo invitado y Lucius no pudo evitar un pinchazo de celos al ver como Potter tarareaba alguna canción mientras mecía al bebé.

Tenía ganas de patearlo y salir corriendo con su pequeño de ahí, pero eso no le traería nada bueno. No quería que el chiquillo lo acusara de negligencia y maltratador para poder quedarse con el pequeño ¡No señor!

Miró de reojo a Draco que mantenía una sonrisa falsa en sus labios mientras apretaba levemente los puños. Ahí estaban ellos tres en la bonita habitación del bebé que este utilizaba solo cuando Lucius estaba dentro de ella, a pocos metros estaba Harry sosteniendo a Elty mirándolo con cariño y haciéndolo reír.

⸺Bueno… Potty. ⸺ Draco se aclaró la garganta, no debió haber dicho el apodo pero empujó una sonrisa para que fuera tomada como una broma blanca. ⸺Te dejamos a solas un rato con mi hermanito, así ves que no lo tenemos controlado con magia o algo así. ⸺ se medio mofó antes de mirar a su padre, si no hubiera ninguna visita estaba seguro que el mayor tendría en su rostro un gesto de indignación. ⸺Vamos, papá. ⸺ tocó levemente el brazo de este como guiándolo afuera, aunque Lucius se quedó quieto unos segundos al final asintió y salió junto con su primogénito.

El rubio mayor tenía su mano firmemente agarrada al mango de su bastón sintiéndose de pronto muy asustado ¿Qué pasaba si salía de la habitación y su bebé no lloraba? ¿Quería decir que con el salvador del mundo mágico ahí Lucius ya no era tan importante para el bebé?

Sentía que esos pensamientos le comían la cabeza pero apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí escuchó el llanto a gritos característico de Elty. Se dio vuelta con toda la intención de volver a entrar en ese instante pero Draco agarró su mano evitando que abriera la puerta.

⸺Cinco minutos. ⸺ murmuró el rubio menor antes de soltarlo, Lucius se sintió mortificado pero asintió tratando de que la indiferencia se viera en sus facciones pero estaba angustiado. Quería sostener a Eltanin contra su pecho y decirle que no tenía por qué llorar, que él estaba ahí, que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le haga daño.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar un nuevo grito del bebé, sabía que cuando alguien trataba de calmarlo paseándolo o jugando con él Eltanin se ponía más en su drama solo queriendo ver a su papá. Si, era adorable, pero lejos de Lucius era el bebé más difícil de tratar.

Ya estaba por entrar cuando la puerta se abrió, en cada gesto de Harry podía verse el susto y desesperación, tal vez estaba a punto de llamarlos para que lo ayudaran. Eltanin al ver a su padre solo empezó a hacer pucheros alzando sus manitos hacia él, Lucius contuvo la sonrisa y le quitó rápidamente el bebé al adolescente que se veía asustado de haberlo dañado.

Draco rio, a pesar de que en su risa había más diversión que malicia Harry lo miró mal.

⸺Potter, Eltanin tiene la manía de querer estar pegado a papá. Y como ya averiguaste, es una bolita de llanto si lo separas de él. ⸺ explicó el rubio sin contener la sonrisa, Lucius ni siquiera lo esperó o preguntó, empezó a caminar hacia la sala mientras el bebé rodeaba uno de sus mechones de cabello con su manito. Ambos casi adultos lo siguieron, Harry no se atrevió a pedir al bebé de nuevo así que se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras veía como el pequeño sonreía y jugaba con el cabello de su padre.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si Remus estuviera vivo ¿Malfoy dejaría que viniera a verlo?

Ya quería que conocieran a Teddy, era un bebé más grande pero estaba seguro que se llevarían bien. Realmente esperaba que el pequeño Eltanin hubiera sacado algo de la personalidad de su padre y no fuera una copia exacta de Lucius. Tenía los ojos mieles pero su cabellito sin duda era rubio platino, su piel pálida como la de su hermano y papá, estaba seguro que al crecer solo se asemejaría más a ellos alejándose de lo que podría ser una persona humilde.

⸺ ¿Puedo alimentarlo? ⸺ se apuró a preguntar levantándose, al ver que el elfo entraba con la mamadera. Ambos Malfoy lo miraron y al final Lucius le pasó al bebé a Draco.

⸺Enséñale cómo hacerlo. ⸺ habló con Draco antes de mirar a la criatura ⸺ Puedes retirarte. ⸺ ordenó luego de que el menor agarrara la mamadera. Volvió a sentarse para mirar a ambos antiguos némesis observarse.

Draco, sin duda, estaba incómodo. Tal vez esto era una pequeña venganza por haberlo obligado a salir de la habitación, apenas pudo contener la sonrisa mientras su primogénito empezaba a darle de comer al pequeño antes de pasárselo con mucho cuidado a Potter. Acomodó al bebé y la mamadera lo mejor que pudo, murmurando algunas indicaciones para el moreno que parecía tratar de concentrarse como que si alimentar a Eltanin fuera de vida o muerte.

Lucius no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver su intercambio. Ambos lucían algo incomodos al tener que tener contacto para acomodar al pequeño y al pasarlo de persona en persona.

Suponía que era normal pero había algo extraño en ello... algo interesante.

⸺Potter ¿Sigues saliendo con la Weasley? ⸺ preguntó quitado de pena. No solían hablar cuando Potter venía, Draco decía algunas frases y a veces el de ojos verdes contestaba. Solo intercambiaban las palabras necesarias, ni más ni menos.

Pero si ese niño iba a seguir frecuentando su casa no se le hacía tan mala idea empujar un poco a que charlara con Draco. Un amigo tal vez era lo que necesitaban ambos, más Draco que Potter. A pesar de que su primogénito si los tenía, cada uno estaba viendo por su propia cuenta ahora y prefería que empezara a tener lazos con más personas que estuvieron del lado de la luz.

El moreno enrojeció y le pasó al bebé a Draco, quien caminó hacia él y se sentó al lado de su padre antes de pasarle al bebé para que el fuera quien le quitara los gases. Luego de ello, Lucius se encargó de limpiar la carita de su bebé.

⸺No, ya no. Ahora mismo, no creo estar para una relación. He estado ayudando a Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy, Sirius también está ayudando. Mi cabeza esta en los dos bebés y en ver que haré con mi futuro ahora que el ya no está.

Además Sirius se la pasa en Hogwarts, desde que sale con Snape no puedo sacarlo de ahí así que tengo que ayudar yo más con Teddy, ¡No me quejo! Tiene derecho a disfrutar su extraña no relación o lo que sea que tengan esos dos y…⸺ Harry cerró la boca de pronto, palideciendo. Había prometido no decir nada, pero la pregunta había abierto el tema y se había olvidado con quienes hablaban. Se levantó rápidamente. ⸺Yo… ¡Es hora de irme, si! El próximo sábado volveré y estaré más tiempo. Gracias por dejarme estar con Elty y… ¡Adiós! ⸺ se apuró a precipitarse para salir por la red Flu como había entrado.

⸺Adiós, Potter. ⸺ se despidió Draco levantándose. Cuando el chico de cabello negro rebelde desapareció ambos Malfoy se miraron haciendo una mueca.

⸺Creo que tu padrino tiene predilección por los leones. Primero Lily y ahora Black, debí haberlo imaginado. ⸺ Lucius negó con la cabeza antes de pararse, sosteniendo a Elty con un brazo mientras que el otro lo usaba para sostener el bastón.

⸺Hablaré con él sobre eso la próxima vez que lo vea. ⸺ Draco sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza. Aun no podía procesarlo del todo, pero estaba seguro que podía sacarle información a Severus la próxima vez que lo tuviera en frente lo que sería realmente pronto ya que solía venir al bebé.

⸺E indaga detalles, como indagaste sobre mí. ⸺ Lucius sonrió de lado al ver a su heredero enrojecer, dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de besar la mejilla del pequeño que traía en brazos.

Así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Vería si a Severus le gustaban las preguntas cuando eran dirigidas hacia su vida personal.

.

.

.

**¿Eltanin se aferra a Lucius o Lucius a Eltanin? XD **

Tengo** una debilidad por el Snack y por el SnapexCissy, en este caso ganó el Snack.**

**Lucius ya esta tratando de empujar nuevas amistades para Draco, aprovechando la situación.**

**Gracias a quienes comentan :3**

**Cristine Malfoy: Sirius fue un poco malo, los Malfoy no le agradan XD En particular nunca me encariñe mucho con él, excepto cuando me empezó a gustar el Snack.**

**sof77: pueden pasar muchas cosas XD me alegra que te hayan encantado!**

**Drokov1080: son una familia bonita :3 Harry debería tener cuidado también en lo que escucha de Sirius XD**


	11. Capítulo 11

Había sido desastroso.

El que dos bebés se conocieran debía ser algo tranquilo, pero no lo había sido en absoluto.

Tal vez el hecho de que Potter trajera a Black consigo habían hecho las cosas más difíciles. Las cosas entre Narcissa y su hermana también agregaban tensión al asunto, no se odiaban, pero tampoco habían interactuado en años y había decidido tratarse como desconocidas. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Cissy se había encontrado con su hermana y primo de sopetón.

Eltanin no estaba acostumbrado a ver a otro pequeño y se puso furioso cuando Lucius tocó la manito de Teddy en brazos de Andrómeda para saludarlo. Había roto en llanto pidiendo con desesperación salir de los brazos de Draco para ir con su papá, el rubio platino no tardó nada en volver sobre sus pasos para alzar al bebé.

El llanto no solo asustó al otro Lupin quien empezó a hacer pucheros, si no también hizo que la tensión aumentara. Todos se habían quedado callados mientras Eltanin sollozaba contra el pecho de Lucius agarrándose con fuerza de su túnica como que si este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Al final, cuando se calmó un poco, trataron de acomodar a ambos bebés en la cuna pero Eltanin pegó el grito apenas Lucius lo bajó. En definitiva, el menor de los Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a conocer a su medio hermano. Y a ningún otro bebé, al parecer.

⸺ ¡Debieron hacer que tuviera contacto con otros bebés antes! ⸺ Sirius reclamó enseguida mientras el patriarca alzaba de nuevo a Eltanin saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo tras él sin importarle que eso no fuera correcto.

⸺ ¡Tal vez tú le des miedo! ⸺ Narcissa no tardó en decir demasiado picada para mantenerse neutral. Draco, en cambio, trató de mantener la compostura y salió tras su padre y hermano.

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo antes de que empezara la discusión. Viejas rencillas familiares, reclamos de lados, tirando sal a viejas heridas. Los Black estaban haciendo gala de su temperamento, tanto, que Harry también salió con Teddy en brazos dejando a los adultos discutir.

No quería que su ahijado viera eso de tan pequeño.

Caminó por la mansión hasta llegar al jardín, se quedó quieto tratando de no sorprenderse por la escena. Había un mantel sobre el pasto, Draco y Lucius estaban sentados sobre él y habían sentado al pequeño también. Lucius agarraba las manitos del bebé inclinándose un poco haciendo que su largo cabello tapara un poco al pequeño quien reía divertido tratando de soplarlo.

Draco sonreía de una manera demasiado sincera, tanto que cuando volteó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron el sintió que podía ser tragado por ese mar gris. Pero la expresión apenas estuvo unos segundos más antes de desaparecer, Harry pensó que estaba imaginando cosas al sentir que los ojos de Draco se habían vuelto más oscuros al verlo.

⸺Padre. ⸺ llamó para que notara la presencia de Potter. Lucius, a quien su expresión había estado tapada por su cabello, levantó también la mirada apretando los labios y acomodándose para erguirse y verse tan respetable como siempre, incluso hizo amago de pararse pero Harry negó.

⸺Elty está mucho más tranquilo ahí, no se muevan. ⸺ se acercó despacio y se sentó también, sentando a Teddy delante de él sosteniéndolo. Aún estaban lejos uno del otro, pero Teddy observaba con curiosidad al bebé más pequeño mientras su cabello cambiaba de color. Eso pareció sorprender al rubiecito que enseguida lo miró antes de volver a mirar a su padre.

Con mucho cuidado Lucius acercó a Eltanin a Teddy, sentándolo frente a él. Había varios juguetes sobre la manta y el bebé mayor agarró uno, Elty hizo un puchero pero al sentir la mano de su papá sobre su espaldita se tranquilizó y estiró su manito agarrando otro juguete.

Ambos bebés jugaban por separado bajo la atenta mirada de los tres, en un momento a Teddy se le cayó uno demasiado cerca del rubio así que se movió para alcanzarlo pero Eltanin lo agarró primero y se lo pasó. Ambos pequeños se miraron, como que si no hubiera estado frente al otro desde hace rato, antes de empezar a jugar juntos.

Harry no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

Así los encontraron los tres restantes cuando los vieron.

Andrómeda, al notar que Harry y Teddy no estaban paró la pelea. Los tres, anteriormente familia, se miraron uno al otro antes de empezar a buscarlos.

Al verlos Narcissa no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño, ordenó a un elfo que acomodara todo cerca de ellos para poder tomar el té ahí. Miró a su hermana y apoyó su mano sobre la de esta en un gesto mudo antes de caminar.

Sirius supo que ambas mujeres empezarían a hablar y a ponerse al día, seguramente queriendo formar la paz ahora que Teddy estaría en la mansión algunas veces, así que solo se quedó parado observando desde donde estaba. Se sentía algo celoso y también enojado de que alguien que solo cambió de opinión en la batalla final estuviera tan recompensado por la vida.

No creía que merecía perder a su familia, por supuesto que no, nadie merecía eso pero ver como todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien hacía que una espina se clavara en él.

El nunca había logrado casarse ni tener niños, nunca había pensado que lo deseaba hasta que la guerra se acabó y vio tantas familias. Algunas rotas y otras saliendo del horror. No es como que si no estuviera contento con lo que él y Severus tenían, pero aún no ponían todas las cartas sobre la mesa y a veces se sorprendía preguntándose qué tan serio era lo de ellos.

Nunca hablaban de eso, todo parecía más carnal y aunque él tenía un sentimiento más allá de eso, a veces dudaba estar siendo correspondido.

La risa de Harry lo trajo a la realidad, sonrió levemente al ver que el rubiecito agarraba un mechón de cabello de su medio hermano para mirar como cambiaba de color pero sin tirar de este.

Por ahora, podía pasar de largo de que eran Malfoy y disfrutar de la situación.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias a quienes leen :3**

**AnaM1707: se vendrá más adelante, pero si. En algún momento XD **


	12. Capítulo 12: Cumpleaños

¡**Segundo capítulo del día! **

.

La primera vez que el bebé se enfermó Lucius entró en pánico, por varios minutos no supo que hacer hasta que logró sobreponerse ante sus malos pensamientos. Llamó a su sanador personal sin pensar que no era experto en niños, pero incluso él pudo decir que no era más que una simple gripe. Un poco de poción después el niño dormía como si nada.

Agradecía que Severus no hubiera hecho ningún comentario de su ataque de histeria.

La primera vez que Elty gateó fue un sábado así que nadie se lo perdió, se movió hacia su padre mientras este conversaba con Cissy dejando atrás a Teddy quien solo lo observó hacer. Todos felicitaron al niño y ese día le dieron caramelos que Lucius se negó a dárselos porque era demasiado pequeño.

Su primera palabra fue "papá" y luego siguió con "Daco" y "Cisa". Su cuarta palabra fue "Mamá" dirigida también al patriarca quien arqueó una ceja ante las pequeñas risas de su primogénito que seguramente le había enseñado eso.

Le costó bastante aprender alguna forma de dirigirse a Harry sin que fuera un balbuceo, al final el pequeño dijo "Ary" y "Bak" para dirigirse a Sirius. No importaba cuanto Harry tratara de enseñarle a aprender el nombre de su padrino, el niño se negaba a decirle de otro nombre lo cual hacía reír a los rubios, aunque a Elty no le costó mucho nombrar "Sevi" a Snape.

Cuando dio sus primeros pasos era miércoles. Lucius estaba solo con él y terminó en un mar de llanto mientras abrazaba a su pequeño, sintiendo que estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

El pequeño se iba haciendo más independiente de él, cuando jugaba con Teddy Lucius podía salir de la habitación y Elty no lloraría. La primera vez que se dio cuenta Lucius se sintió asustado durante semanas pero al final terminó aceptando que su bebé debía aprender a ser independiente.

Su primer cumpleaños fue un gran evento pese a que Harry no estuvo de acuerdo, las familias sangre pura que quedaban habían sido invitadas e incluso tuvo la consideración de invitar a las familias que eran amigas de Harry. Ese día se llenó de demasiados pelirrojos para su gusto.

A diferencia de lo que creyó, Elty se divirtió mucho. Sonreía a todo el mundo desde sus brazos y Lucius se sintió orgulloso, sería un buen anfitrión algún día.

⸺Malfoy. ⸺ miró hacia Arthur lo más neutral que pudo, Elty sonrió contento abriendo más sus ojos de color miel estirando su manito hacia el pelirrojo habiéndose ya acostumbrado a que todos los invitados quisieran agarrar su mano o besar sus mejillas o alzarlo. Realmente parecía disfrutar de toda la atención puesta en él.

⸺Weasley. ⸺ siseó bajo notando como la expresión del otro patriarca se suavizaba ante el bebé, acarició la mejilla del pequeño rubio antes de inclinarse y besar su frente sin hacer un intento por alzarlo. Sabía que Lucius no se lo permitiría.

⸺Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño. Estás hermoso. ⸺ habló con cariño.

⸺Gacias. ⸺ balbuceó el pequeño sonriendo, agarrándose con una manito a la túnica de su papá como que si pudiera sentir la tensión.

⸺Por supuesto, es un Malfoy. ⸺ trató de que su tono no sonara demasiado venenoso, no quería empezar una pelea verbal o física estando Eltanin presente. Prefería evitar que conociera lo peor de él hasta que fuera más grande.

Arthur dejó escapar una pequeña risa y asintió.

⸺Tienes razón. Ustedes son hermosos. ⸺ sonrió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Lucius no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco antes de sentirse enojado al ver la sonrisa del otro. Estaba molestándolo de otra manera ¡Quien lo creería de un Gryffindor! Él y su prole parecían mucho más tontos de lo que eran.

⸺Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de tus hijos, Weasley. ⸺ trató de que su tono se escuchara frío, Elty alzó sus ojos hacia él confundido. Lucius trató de no derretirse al ver los ojos de su pequeño.

Para su sorpresa, Arthur volvió a reír. Esto no le estaba gustando.

⸺Y si me disculpas, debo seguir saludando. ⸺ se había apartado para poder descansar un poco aunque sabía que no sería posible. Tal vez pronto debería darle el pequeño a Draco para poder entrar a la mansión un rato antes de volver a salir, podía vigilar a sus dos hijos desde adentro.

⸺Está bien, nos vemos luego Elty. ⸺ hizo un pequeño asentimiento hacia el bebé quien sonrió.

⸺Chau. ⸺ murmuró con su voz adorable de bebé, Lucius prefirió no despedirse y al ver que no se movía pasó a su lado haciendo una mueca de desdén en cuanto el pequeño se concentró en el sonido que venía de la fiesta. Aunque se detuvo enseguida al sentir la mano en su cintura deteniéndole el paso, abrazó más al bebé e iba a volver a decir alguna de las frases hirientes cuando sintió que el brazo lo rodeaba completamente haciendo que su espalda quedara casi pegada al pecho del otro mago. No supo exactamente porque eso lo dejó sin palabras.

⸺Nos vemos luego, Malfoy. ⸺ dijo cerca de su oído, en tono bajo haciendo al rubio tensarse completamente sobre todo al sentir como acariciaba su cadera antes de soltarlo. Sacó su varita mientras escondía un poco el rostro de Elty en el con un brazo, apoyando la punta de esta en el cuello de Weasley que seguía sonriéndole con calma. Como que si no hubiera pasado recientemente lo que había pasado.

⸺¿Pa? ⸺ murmuró Elty confundido tratando de ver. Arthur se acercó un poco más, notando como la varita no se le clavaba más al hacer esto.

⸺No sé a qué estás jugando, Weasley…⸺ murmuró con algo de rabia ignorando un momento al pequeño. Arthur sonrió.

⸺Más personas querrán ver a tu niño, es mejor que vuelvas. ⸺ habló como que si fueran viejos amigos antes de inclinarse y dejar un pequeño beso en los labios. Debió haberlo hechizado cuando se alejó y empezó a caminar hacia la fiesta pero Lucius solo pudo quedarse congelado en el lugar.

¡Maldita sea! Realmente desde el término de la guerra no tenía ese tipo de contacto con nadie. Había olvidado completamente porque su curiosidad por el otro patriarca no había disminuido en el primer encuentro, ese hombre podía ser… algo Slytherin cuando quería. Y dominante.

Apretó la mandíbula, furioso consigo mismo antes de volver a mirar a Elty quien estaba confundido. Suspiró y besó sus manitos.

⸺Vamos con Draco, amor. ⸺ susurró forzándose a sonreír, aunque esta salió natural cuando su pequeño agarró uno de los mechones de su pelo.

Al entrar de nuevo vio a varios conocidos, encontró a Arthur hablando con uno de sus hijos pelirrojos lo cual lo hizo arquear una ceja.

¿En qué pensaba al coquetear con él en una fiesta llena de su familia? ¿O solo había sido una especie de venganza?

Cuando le devolvió la mirada se forzó a no mirar a otro lado con incomodidad, alzó su barbilla y sonrió algo triunfante cuando los ojos azules se desviaron hacia otra persona.

Tal vez… solo tal vez… había pasado un tiempo ¿No?

Suspiró y buscó a Draco.

No tardó en encontrarlo, le dio varios besos a Elty antes de dejarlo al cuidado de su hermano mayor murmurando un par excusas. Antes de irse notó a la señorita Granger junto con el heredero Nott. Arqueó una ceja ante eso pero decidió ignorarlo.

Entró a la mansión y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Cuando escuchó los pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba, sonrió.

A veces le agradaba ser como un faro que atraía a las polillas.

⸺Otra vez siguiéndome, Wesley. ⸺ dijo mientras dejaba el vaso con el cual estaba bebiendo antes de levantarse y darse vuelta a mirarlo.

Tal vez estaría bien solo por un rato.

0000

⸺ ¿Has visto a mi padre? ⸺ Eltanin ya estaba cansado y bostezaba, pero se negaba a dormir si su papá no estaba con él. Draco miró algo asustado a su hermanito al notar que hacia pucheros y repitió la pregunta para el elfo.

⸺Está dentro de la mansión, señor. ⸺ habló mirando al suelo.

⸺Dígale que venga. ⸺ dijo con tono duro, más por nervios que por estar enojado.

⸺Está con el señor Weasley, señor. ⸺ respondió la criatura de manera nerviosa, Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró, enrojeciendo.

⸺Bien, déjalo así. ⸺ refunfuñó y apretó los labios, Elty sollozó.

⸺ ¿Está todo bien? ⸺ al escuchar la voz de Potter suspiró y negó.

⸺Elty quiere estar con su papá y él ahora mismo esta indispuesto. ⸺ murmuró meciendo al niño quien apretó los labios como conteniendo los gritos.

⸺Yo lo buscaré. ⸺ Harry sonrió de manera resuelta acariciando la mejilla del bebé. Draco lo miró asustado.

⸺ ¡No, así está bien! Ya casi vuelve. ⸺ habló nervioso aunque enseguida trató de verse neutral, Harry arqueó la ceja bastante confundido.

⸺ ¿Vuelve, quien? ⸺ La voz de Lucius sonó quitada de pena, Elty dejó escapar un gritito de alegría y alzó sus brazos hacia él mientras balbuceaba "Papá, papá" ⸺Hola, tesoro. ⸺ lo alzó sonriendo cuando este se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Draco sonrió de lado tratando de ignorar el cuello que alto que antes no tenía, el cabello peinado de otra manera y que la túnica a pesar de ser el mismo color no era la misma. Seguramente la otra se había arrugado y su padre prefirió cambiarla.

⸺Luce cansado, señor Malfoy. ⸺ Harry trató de abrir un tema educado, pero cuando Draco se rio y Lucius lo reprendió con la mirada antes de llevarse al bebé se preguntó que había hecho mal.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hubo un momento Arthur/Lucius XD**

**La verdad no lo veo engañando a Molly deliberadamente en sus narices o separandose de ella por como va la historia. Así que se explicara algo en el siguiente cap XD**

**¡Hoy será día de tres caps!**

**Aquí el segundo, ya verán porque tanta emoción al llegar al siguiente.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**sof77: a mi también me gustan mucho! Y si, son complicados los bebés así XD**

**CristineMalfoy: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3**


	13. Capítulo 13: Cuatro años

¡Tercer capítulo del día!

.

.

.

.

Lucius se sentía nervioso, acomodó de nuevo su túnica antes de salir de la habitación.

Murmuró un leve "Tempus" antes de suspirar con fuerza.

Ese día era sábado, no era como que si no se hubiera acostumbrado a los sábados y a tener a Potter rondando por ahí ese día. Solo que ese sábado iba a ser distinto.

Era el sábado siguiente al cumpleaños número cuatro de Eltanin, según el trato Potter podría llevarse el niño a casa sin que él estuviera supervisándolo.

Sonrió al entrar a la sala y encontrar al pequeño sentado en el sillón junto a Draco, abriendo los sin fines de regalos que había acumulado en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Desde túnicas nuevas hasta una escoba para empezar a practicar, incluso juguetes mágicos o muggles –estaba seguro que ellos provenían de la familia Weasley o de Potter- en conjunto con un par de libros para niños de su edad.

⸺ ¡Buenos días, pa! ⸺ Eltanin levantó su cabeza sonriendo, parándose a pesar de todos los envoltorios y corriendo hacia él. Crecer solo lo había hecho parecerse más a ellos, era un niño pálido y delgado, con las mejillas rosadas y con cabello rubio platinado lacio como el de Lucius aunque estaba recortado medianamente corto para evitarle problemas. Tenía una pequeña nariz y labios rosas, en conjunto de lo único que había heredado de Lupin: sus ojos.

⸺Buenos días tesoro, Draco. ⸺ saludó también a su hijo mayor luego de alzar al menor, besando la cabeza del niño antes de sentarse al lado de su primogénito. Draco sonrió divertido.

⸺ ¿Ya no soy tu tesoro, padre? ⸺ se mofó divertido haciendo que Elty abriera sus ojitos más.

⸺ ¡Yo soy su tesoro! ⸺ hizo un puchero abrazándose con fuerza a Lucius quien no pudo evitar sonreír, había sentado al niño en sus piernas mientras lo dejaba apoyarse contra su pecho, acurrucado como cuando era mucho más pequeño.

⸺Ambos lo son. ⸺ sonrió antes de sentarlo a su lado, poniéndolo entre Draco y él acariciando suavemente su cabello. Lucius no pudo evitar que parecía un ángel, tan pequeño y delicado como alguna vez había sido Draco.

El chico pellizcó la mejilla de su hermano menor riendo haciendo que este se quejara y se abrazara de nuevo a su padre.

⸺Draco, no lo molestes. Hoy debe ir con Potter. ⸺ habló acomodando con cuidado la túnica del menor y su cabello, Elty hizo un puchero respirando profundo.

⸺ ¿Me traerá antes del almuerzo? ⸺ preguntó de nuevo. Ya le habían explicado varias veces que los sábados iban a cambiar, desayunaría con su padre y hermano como siempre –y con quien se colara, ya sea su tía Cissy o Severus- pero luego Harry vendría a buscarlo y lo llevaría a su casa. Volvería recién después de cenar.

La primera vez que lo escuchó fue de Black, creyó que era una broma así que no le tomo importancia, pero meses antes de su cuarto cumpleaños su padre se lo había comentado mientras él corría tras los pavos reales. Eso hizo que se detuviera y rompiera en un mar de llanto, solo varias golosinas y abrazos después se había calmado lo suficiente para escuchar.

No le agradaba la idea, desde que su papá trabajaba desde casa él se pegaba a él haciendo tarea en un escritorio que habían puesto en su despacho específicamente para él. A veces pasaba varias horas sin su padre, cuando Draco y la tía Cissy lo sacaba a pasear al callejón Diagón.

Elty ahora pensaba que de alguna manera lo estaban "entrenando" para que pasara menos tiempo con su papá.

Pero Lucius era algo constante en su vida y con cuatro años no tenía mayores preocupaciones que no fueran estar cerca del mayor. Todo lo que quería se lo traían los elfos, incluso le daban algunas golosinas.

Pocas veces se encontró con Teddy fuera de la mansión, pero cuando lo hacía era porque "de casualidad", Harry y él estaban paseando por donde estaban. Le gustaba jugar con el niño ¡Era su mejor amigo! Pero eso no quería decir que no extrañaba la presencia de su padre.

Black decían que ellos dos eran hermanos pero él aun no lo entendía. Teddy no vivía con ellos y su papá no era el padre de Teddy ¡Solo tía Cissy estaba emparentado con él! Así que la palabra "hermano" estaba solo reservada para Draco.

Teddy era Teddy y ya.

⸺Amor, ya hablamos de esto. ⸺ habló con cariño Lucius antes de pararse y dirigirse a la mesa, Elty se paró y se sentó en su silla siendo seguido por Draco quien se sentó a su lado. La comida apareció en la mesa lo cual lo hizo sonreír antes de empezar a desayunar.

⸺Pero papá…⸺ reclamó luego de tragar, a su papá no le gustaba que hablara con la boca llena.

⸺Si te hace sentir mejor, iré a almorzar contigo. ⸺ Habló Draco con cariño, apoyando su mano unos segundos en las pequeñas del niño. Eltanin asintió algo desanimado, amaba a Draco pero no entendía porque él si podía ir a almorzar con Harry y no su padre.

Tal vez por el hecho de que su hermano se besaba con el chico.

Ese hecho tampoco lo entendía, Draco le había hecho prometer que no diría nada pero cuando preguntó si eran novios el rubio negó. Pero si no eran novios ¿Por qué se besaban en la boca? La respuesta aún era un misterio para él, nunca había visto a su padre besarse con nadie.

⸺El domingo estaremos todos aquí, solo serán los sábados. Lo prometo. ⸺ su padre le sonrió mientras hablaba y Elty se inclinó para dejar que acariciara su cabello aceptando.

Había prometido que sería valiente, que trataría de pasar el día sin su padre.

Cuando Harry llegó sintió un nudo en el estómago pero forzó una sonrisa, el chico le revolvió el cabello y él apretó los labios para no hacer berrinche por ello. Su hermano y su padre también lo hacían, pero ellos no lo despeinaban en el proceso.

⸺ ¿Listo? ⸺ Harry le sonrió de forma animada lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco mal, miró hacia su padre y se aferró más a su mano antes de soltarla. Caminó hacia Potter, tal vez hubiera arrastrado sus pies pero un niño de su alcurnia no debía hacer eso.

⸺Nos vemos, hasta luego papá, hermano. ⸺ se despidió tratando de que su voz temblara ya sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse pero alzó la barbilla. Ver a su padre sonreírle ligeramente lo llenó de felicidad ¡Lo estaba haciendo bien! Solo sería un día y volvería a los brazos de su papá, a jugar con su hermano y a recibir golosinas de la tía Cissy.

¡Iba a ser un buen niño y hacer orgulloso a su padre!

Agarró la mano de Harry antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

Harry era conocido. Seguramente irían a jugar con Teddy, estaría Andy y Black. Podrían jugar todos juntos. No había nada de qué preocuparse, luego de la cena su padre estaría esperándolo.

Apenas escuchó la dirección que dijo Harry, solo se quedó con la imagen de su padre y Draco.

Apenas el menor desapareció Lucius sintió que podía caerse pero se mantuvo erguido, se sentía angustiado pero no quería demostrarle eso a Draco.

⸺Papá, regresará para la cena. Debes aprender a ser independiente de él, no puedes llevarlo pegado a ti todo el tiempo. Sobre todo no al ministerio. ⸺ arqueó la ceja sabiendo que cuando debía hacer algo fuera de la mansión Lucius se llevaba consigo a su pequeño. No recordaba que fuera tan cariñoso ni pegajoso con él, pero de alguna forma se sentía más tranquilo al ver que era mucho más abierto con Elty.

Cuando se lo había comentado a su madre ella se había reído y dicho que "Lucius era una madre primeriza", pareciendo que esa frase explicaría todo.

⸺Aprovecharé para trabajar. ⸺ besó la frente de Draco y estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de su hijo lo detuvo.

⸺ ¿Qué hay con Weasley? ⸺ preguntó directamente, las veces en que ambos se habían encontrado parecían repelerse. Excepto en las fiestas de cumpleaños de Elty, era el único evento social donde parecía que nunca se encontraban pero cuando desaparecían, desaparecían ambos.

⸺ Hay muchos Weasley, tesoro. ⸺ Lucius miró el lugar y se preguntó si debía sentarse, era obvio que Draco se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía en la misma fecha del año.

⸺Weasley padre. Él está casado, papá. ⸺ Draco se sentó en el sillón individual, en una muda invitación para que su padre se sentara al frente.

⸺Los Gryffindor son extraños, tesoro. ⸺ se encogió de hombros sentándose, teniendo cuidado con que el cabello no le tapara la visión. Estaba tranquilo, sabía que Draco no lo atacaría por nada.

⸺ ¿Es una aventura ocasional? ¿O son así como novios? ⸺ El menor frunció el ceño, Lucius casi quiso reírse y negó con la cabeza casi divertido.

⸺No hay sentimientos. No es nada. Solo es algo que se repite en el cumpleaños de tu hermano y nada más.

Arthur y su esposa parecen estar en un acuerdo, tal vez tantos años de matrimonio hacen de este algo aburrido y buscan variedad. Eligen una fecha y deciden que pueden quitarse el anillo de bodas en ella. Luego vuelven hacia el otro con más ímpetu. ⸺ no le había costado mucho averiguarlo y darse cuenta. Aunque le dio un poco en el orgullo que Weasley pudiera decidir en qué fecha hacerlo caer decidió que era un buen precio para algo de acción.

Prefería no arriesgarse de nuevo con las pociones anticonceptivas y aunque sabía que el hombre era terriblemente fértil para engendrar, solo se daba una vez al año.

⸺ ¿Por cuánto seguirá eso? ⸺ Draco apretó los labios. Lucius se encogió de hombros.

⸺A pesar de mi edad tengo necesidades. Esto es mejor que nada, puede terminarse este año o no, realmente no me importa. ⸺ habló sinceramente, era de alguna forma bueno tener algo donde no hubiera sentimientos. Haberse dado cuenta tarde de que albergaba algunos por el licántropo le había costado caro a pesar de que amaba a Eltanin con todo su corazón.

⸺Bien. Pero no quiero escuchar que se van a casar o algo así. ⸺ movió su mano haciendo una mueca de desdén, Lucius dejó escapar una risa.

⸺No tienes de que preocuparte ¿Qué hay de ti con Potter? ⸺ Draco enrojeció y negó con la cabeza apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón cruzándose de brazos.

⸺Nada, papá. Solo fueron besos. ⸺ miró hacia el mayor sin desviar la mirada, Lucius arqueó una ceja pero asintió y se paró.

⸺Bien. ⸺ aceptó sin indagar más, sabía que si trataba de hacerlo Draco también lo haría, a pesar de que estaba muerto, prefería no abrir de nuevo el tema de Lupin.

De todas formas, tuvo a Eltanin de nuevo en casa a la hora del almuerzo hecho una bolita de llanto. Al parecer, jugando, se había caído y se había raspado la mano lo cual usó como excusa para empezar a llorar y a exigir volver con su papá.

Lucius sonrió pensando que ese niño definitivamente iría a Slytherin.

0000

Sirius sostenía la carta que había sido entregada por una lechuza desconocida que había volado apenas agarró el papel, seguramente quien la envió no esperaba respuesta.

Sintió su estómago revolverse, era una simple nota y tenía pocas palabras pero sintió que podía caerse en cualquier momento.

⸺ ¡Severus! ⸺ gritó parándose yendo a buscar al profesor teniendo la nota en la mano. Sabía que podía ser una trampa, podía serlo ¿Pero y si no lo era…?

"Ha pasado un tiempo.

Prometo que te explicaré todo, encuéntrame en el límite del bosque prohibido al anochecer.

Remus Lupin"

.

.

.

.

**¡Y llegamos! Bueno, tengo la intención de ir saltando años.**

**Había dejado demasiado gente viva como para que una más me fuera negada jajaja**

**¡Tercer capítulo del día! **


	14. Custodia

Luego de varias semanas habían quedado con que Eltanin se quedaría con ellos hasta la hora de la merienda los sábados y que luego podía ir a la mansión. El pequeño había terminado acostumbrándose lo cual llenó de alegría a Harry.

Había notado que Sirius estaba extraño y que lo evitaba la mayoría de las veces, pasaba menos tiempo con Elty y se había centrado en Teddy, incluso había días donde le pedía Andrómeda cuidarlo y se lo llevaba a quien sabe qué lugar.

Teddy parecía feliz así que supuso que no sería nada malo.

Incluso le había preguntado al pequeño pero este se había reído y le había dicho que era un secreto entre Sirius y él. Al principio eso le había dado mala espina pero confiaba en su padrino, sabiendo que iba a enterarse tarde o temprano.

Ese día era sábado, Teddy y Elty estaban jugando en la sala, habían puesto una manta en el suelo y los niños estaban sobre ella mientras reían.

Estaba mirando la invitación a la boda de Hermione y Theo cuando lo escuchó. Quedó congelado y enseguida se acercó hacia los niños de nuevo.

⸺Eltanin ¿Qué dijiste? ⸺ trató de no sonar duro pero la voz casi le tiembla. El precioso niño lo miró con curiosidad.

⸺Le dije a Teddy que nuestro padre era un sangre sucia. ⸺ murmuró casi dudoso, ya casi todas las palabras le salían bien. Harry sintió el bombeó en sus oídos y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Sabía que Lucius había terminado explicándole al niño porque su apellido era Lupin y quien era su padre, el cual lo emparentaba con Teddy, pero no había esperado que se lo explicara así ¿Había sido demasiado ingenuo?

⸺Eltanin, tu padre fue uno de los mejores hombres que haya conocido. ⸺ se arrodilló frente a los niños, Teddy no había reaccionado mal ante el insulto ya que nadie en su círculo lo usaba. Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos niños entendía realmente.

⸺Mi papá no negó que lo fuera. Solo que era un sangre sucia, no hay nada de malo en ello, Harry. Hay muchos así en nuestro mundo. ⸺ el niño lo observó con sus inocentes ojos y Harry sintió un vacío.

⸺Eltanin nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. En esta casa, en esta familia nadie dice "sangre sucia" ⸺ sonó firme pero Eltanin no estaba acostumbrado a seguir sus órdenes y frunció el ceño.

⸺ ¿Por qué, Harry? ⸺ Teddy lo observó confundido, su cabello cambiando de color. Harry se preguntó porque no estaba Andrómeda.

⸺Porque esta mal. ⸺ apretó los labios tratando de que sus manos no temblaran.

⸺Le preguntaré a papá. ⸺ habló de forma determinada el pequeño rubio, Harry se contuvo para no gritar que hiciera caso, eso solo empeoraría la situación.

⸺La abuela de Teddy ya casi llega, vengan a comer. ⸺ cambió de tema sintiendo la misma sensación que tuvo cuando se enteró de que Lucius estaba gestando un niño del profesor.

Se sentía totalmente aterrado.

"Él fue un mortífago, la mano derecha de Voldemort" el susurro de su padrino que desde hace varios años que no repetía. Todos habían llegado a un común acuerdo, a llevarse cordial por Eltanin.

Pensó en Draco, en cómo habían conversado varias veces y como se habían hecho amigos. Draco era soberbio, sí, pero una vez que empezaban a hablar podían perderse por horas. Draco era un buen chico, un niño con padres en el lado equivocado.

¿Pero Lucius? ¿Qué podía decir de él?

Si Eltanin fuera hijo de Draco podía dejarlo pasar, Draco le enseñaría, Draco podría corregirlo. Lucius no iba a querer corregirlo, Lucius lo iba a criar de nuevo con las mismas ideas equivocadas que le puso en la cabeza de su primogénito.

Sangre limpia, sangre sucia, traidor a la sangre.

Tragó con fuerza, cuando Andrómeda llegó la dejó cuidando a los niños. Sabía a donde dirigirse, no iba a volver a cometer la misma equivocación.

Draco le diría que los estaba traicionando, él sentía que era lo mejor para Eltanin.

0…0

⸺Pero que…⸺ Lucius se levantó, no entendía la presencia de los Aurores ni porque venían en compañía de Potter. Se sintió de pronto asustado de que algo le hubiera pasado a Eltanin pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que el rostro del salvador del mundo mágico no había tristeza, solo enojo.

¿Qué podría haber enojado tanto al chico para venir a su casa?

⸺Volveremos a pelear la custodia del niño. ⸺ Potter lo miró directamente, Lucius sintió ganas de reírse y preguntarle si era una broma pero sabía que el muchacho no era de los que la hacían.

⸺ ¿Disculpa…?⸺ siseó levemente, agradeciendo haber bajado con su bastón. Acarició la cabeza de la serpiente de plata apretando los labios.

⸺Creo que estás teniendo errores en su crianza y está en potencial peligro con un ex mortífago formándolo. El próximo sábado se nos llamara para que podamos saber la decisión final. ⸺ Potter ni siquiera pestaño cuando lo decía, Lucius sintió que sudaba frío.

⸺ ¿Dónde está Eltanin ahora? ⸺ sentía que su cabeza empezaba a palpitar, un pequeño sonido en sus oídos lo molestaba.

⸺Se quedará conmigo hasta la audiencia. Solo quería comunicarle eso, en estos siete días no tiene derecho a verlo sin mi autorización, más Draco si puede hacerlo luego de tres días. ⸺ Era un tiempo suficiente para que el primogénito de los Malfoy entendiera y fuera más allá del enojo antes de ir a ver a su hermano menor.

⸺No necesitabas traer Aurores, Potter. No iba a lanzarte una maldición asesina, entiendo tus puntos y nos vemos el sábado que viene. ⸺ Harry se impresionó por la tranquilidad y dureza con la que el mayor dijo eso pero asintió, saliendo de la mansión con la compañía que había traído.

⸺ ¡Trae algo fuerte para beber! ⸺ gritó a un elfo en cuanto estuvo solo, sentía ganas de vomitar y de nuevo esa sensación aplastante en su cabeza. Trató de respirar profundo, solo serían siete días, luego de eso le ganaría la custodia a Potter y se aseguraría de que él viera al niño el menor tiempo posible.

¿Cómo no se imaginó esto? ¿Qué había pasado para que el noble Gryffindor usara todo su poder e influencias para obtener algo tan rápido?

⸺La única persona que podría quitármelo está muerto. ⸺ murmuró para sí.

Sin el padre sabía que con mucho esfuerzo podía lograr que la custodia recayera en él. Sintió emociones encontradas ante la verdad de que Lupin había muerto, pero se aferraría a eso para tener de nuevo a su bebé en sus brazos.

Fue estúpido.

Bajó la guardia con los leones pero no volvería a pasar.

Sacaría a todos de ese bando de la vida de Eltanin.

Cuando Draco llegó se encontró con su padre casi borracho sentado en una de las sillas de su despacho, miró el lugar notando la falta de Eltanin.

⸺Tu novio va quitarnos la custodia de tu hermano. ⸺ Lucius dejó escapar una carcajada luego de hablar, sintiendo que si no se reía terminaría sollozando. Pero él no era una niña estúpida, él era el patriarca de los Malfoy pero ahora mismo se sentía como una madre que había perdido a su bebé para siempre.

⸺ ¿Qué? ⸺ Draco jadeó sorprendido.

⸺ ¡Potter quiere quitarnos la custodia de Eltanin! ⸺ gritó furioso parándose pero luego se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Se tapó el rostro para evitar que lo viera sollozar.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Eso había sido una apuñalada por la espalda.

O…O

⸺ ¿No vamos a ir a mi mansión? ⸺ Elty frunció el ceño al ver la hora, ya estaba listo para irse. Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se agachó y le sonrió.

⸺ ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de que debías ser más independiente de Lucius? Pues hoy te quedarás a dormir aquí. ⸺ sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Eltanin lo miró apretando sus manitos y casi pudo ver el mismo gesto que hacía Draco en él. ⸺Malfoy estará muy orgulloso si su niño es fuerte. ⸺ presionó en el lado más sensible sintiéndose culpable.

El niño abrió más sus ojos y asintió.

Harry pensó en que le explicaría todo mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sirius parece guardar en secreto que ocurrió, Harry toma una decision precipitada por los recuerdos de la guerra y Eltanin es engañado.**

**Gracias por leer :3 **

Guest; Me alegra que te guste! Y si, estan pasando cosas interesantes

sof77: aun habrá que esperar un poco antes de saber más.XD

Drokov1080: Lo siento XD

AnaM1707: Un genial padre XD. Se fue sabiendo que tenía uno y habrá que ver si se enteró del segundo jajajaja

Cristine Malfoy; Si, esta vivo al parecer :0


	15. Capítulo 15: Eltanin

Cuando Sirius le dijo que hoy viniera con Teddy y él, se sintió bastante feliz. Como aun Eltanin no despertaba le pidió a un elfo que le sirviera el desayuno.

Primero no reconoció el lugar, era una casa acogedora pero pequeña, había una chimenea prendida y Teddy corrió hacia allí sentándose sobre la alfombra. Se podía ver la cocina dese ahí.

⸺ ¿A quién vienen a visitar? ⸺ preguntó con curiosidad ¿Tal vez a unos se los familiares del esposo de Andrómeda?

⸺ ¡A papá! ⸺ gritó de pronto el niño antes de reír, Sirius también dejó escapar una carcajada y revolvió el cabello del pequeño.

⸺ ¡Niño, arruinaste la sorpresa! ⸺ sonrió mirando a Harry quien miró a su padrino frunciendo el ceño ¿Había hecho que alguien se pasara por Remus? Eso no estaba bien, iba a regañar cuando una voz conocida lo evitó.

⸺Harry. ⸺ El abrió más los ojos antes de darse vuelta, sintió su boca seca al ver a alguien que debería estar muerto.

⸺ ¡Remus! ⸺ gritó corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

O…O

Eltanin despertó, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados. Había querido comunicarse con su papá en la noche pero se había convencido de que podía ser fuerte. Su padre estaría orgulloso cuando volviera hoy a la mansión.

Se dio tiempo para despertarse y luego se cambió, que suerte que tenía un cambio de ropa ahí por si se manchaba jugando. Se lavó la cara y tuvo cuidado con peinarse el cabello.

Su padre estaría tan orgulloso de saber qué hacía todo eso él solo.

Trató de borrar los rastros de su llanto, no quería que su hermano o su padre se preocuparan. La casa estaba silenciosa, eso era raro.

Salió del cuarto y caminó hacia la sala, un elfo apareció y le dijo que los amos habían salido, le habían dejado el desayuno.

Se sentó y empezó a comer, si Harry no venía pronto tal vez podía decirle al elfo que lo llevara con su papá. Él no tenía por qué esperarlo ¿No? Estaba ansioso por volver a su mansión.

Amaba jugar con Teddy, pero también amaba jugar con su padre.

¡Sobre todo porque solo debía cumplir las reglas cuando alguien los estaba mirando, pero si no era el padre más cariñoso del mundo!

Balanceó sus pequeños pies y miró hacia el periódico que había en la mesa, seguramente los elfos lo dejaron para Harry.

Se metió a la boca una tostada pero se detuvo al ver una foto de él y su padre en el Profeta. Frunció el ceño, su papi le había dicho que eso era usado para dar información, a veces estaban sobre Harry ¿Por qué había una foto de él? Recordaba ese momento, su padre y él habían ido a comprar nuevas túnicas, su padre le había dado golosinas en la boca mientras se probaba todo para que no se ensuciara las manos.

Aun no sabía leer del todo pero estaba seguro que las letras grandes si podría descifrarlas.

⸺Lucius… ¡Malfoy! ⸺ había aprendido a leer su propio apellido ¡Que sorpresa le daría a Harry al decirle que había logrado leer el periódico! ⸺Podría perder… custodia… de su hijo… por… el salvador del mundo mágico. ⸺ se quedó callado. Leer eso le había costado varios minutos.

¿Custodia?

Apretó los labios teniendo un mal presentimiento, agarró con fuerza el papel entre sus manos decidiéndose a leer toda la noticia aunque terminara horas después.

Harry volvió con una gran sonrisa a la casa luego de casi tres horas, había decidido llevar a Eltanin a conocer a su padre. Seguramente eso lo distraería lo suficiente y lo haría feliz.

Lo llamó pero nadie respondió, el elfo le dijo que el niño estaba en su habitación así que supuso que se había dormido tarde.

⸺ ¿Eltanin? ⸺ tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, el niño estaba sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana. Harry sonrió y estaba por entrar antes de que Elty lo mirara, notó que estaba enojado y conteniendo las lágrimas.

⸺Potter. ⸺ casi falló en la "erre" pero se paró tirando el periódico hacia él sintiendo que terminaría llorando en cualquier momento.

Harry miró confundido el periódico y observó la foto, tragó, no, un niño tan pequeño no sabía leer ¿Verdad? ¿Estaba enojado por la foto?

⸺Quieres separarme de mi padre. ⸺ el niño dio un paso hacia atrás, a pesar de que su tono debía ser serio Harry notó como contenía el llanto.

⸺Iba a explicártelo… lo siento. No sabía que sabías leer. ⸺ dejó el periódico a un lado antes de acercarse, Elty sollozó y negó con fuerza con la cabeza.

⸺ ¡No! ¡Tú quieres separarme de mi padre! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Fue porque dije sangre sucia? ¡No lo diré nunca, quiero a mi papá! ⸺ lloró con fuerza tratando de caminar hacia atrás pero chocó con la pared, trató de resistirse cuando Harry lo abrazó y trató de golpearlo sin verdadera fuerza con sus puños. Lloró apoyando su frente en el pecho del moreno.

⸺Eltanin… Tu papá no es una buena persona… estarás mejor conmigo. Con Teddy ¿No te gustaría vivir con Teddy? ⸺ susurró suavemente tratando de calmarlo.

⸺ ¡Vivamos todos en la mansión! ⸺ Eltanin dejó escapar un chillido herido que hizo que el corazón se encogiera ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño que la persona más importante para él era mala?

⸺Eltanin, escúchame. ⸺ lo separó de él apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, el niño lo miró con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. ⸺Lucius podrá verte, lo verás todos los sábados. Prometo que lo harás. Y verás a Draco todos los días. ⸺ susurró suavemente. Elty apretó los labios haciendo un puchero antes de separarse como pudo, escapando de él. Harry lo dejó, había dejado de llorar y estaba dando pasos algo temblorosos hacia la puerta de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

El moreno sintió que el niño lo miraba como que si fuera el peor monstruo en la faz de la tierra.

⸺ ¿Es porque Teddy no tiene mamá? ¿Es porque tú no la tienes? ¿Por eso quieres quitarme al mío? ⸺ susurró tembloroso, Harry lo miró confundido.

⸺ ¿Qué? ⸺ se paró, el niño lo miró horrorizado así que se mantuvo quieto.

⸺ ¡Es porque tú no tienes madre! ¡Por eso quieres quitarme al mío! ⸺ gritó antes de llorar con más fuerza ⸺ ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, no me quites a mi mami! ⸺ sollozó con fuerza, estaba a punto de correr cuando Harry dio varios pasos hacia él y lo alzó.

⸺Elty, no es por eso…⸺ lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el niño se removía, llorando fuerte como que si Harry estuviera pegándole.

⸺ ¡No, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mami! ⸺ nunca llamaba a Lucius así. Solo en las noches de tormenta, solo en las noches de pesadilla. Eltanin deseaba que esto fuera un sueño, seguramente despertaría en su cama y correría a la habitación de su papá. Él le sonreiría y lo dejaría dormir con él.

Eso debería ser un mal sueño. Harry no era tan cruel ¿Verdad?

⸺Elty puedo llevarte a ver a tu padre. A Remus ¿Entiendes? Estarás mejor con él. Él te amará, ya lo verás. ⸺ susurró acariciando su espalda.

⸺ ¡No lo quiero! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Quiero a mi mami! ¡Solo a mi mami! ⸺ sollozó con fuerza ¿Por qué Harry no podía entenderlo? Se removió fuertemente zafándose y corriendo hacia afuera, escaleras abajo hacia la sala mientras lloraba.

⸺ ¡Eltanin! ⸺ Harry le gritó sin saber qué hacer, así que corrió detrás de él.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede aquí? ⸺ Sirius salía de la chimenea con Teddy en brazos quien abrió los ojos grandes al ver a su amiguito en lágrimas. Enseguida se bajó de Sirius para que este pudiera alzar al rubio, sabía que el niño le gustaba que lo alzaran cuando estaba triste.

⸺ ¡Quiero volver con mi mami! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡No volveré a hablar de nada que les disguste! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ⸺ sollozó con fuerza abrazándose a Sirius como nunca lo había hecho. Teddy frunció el ceño confundido ¿Por qué no podría ir con su padre?

⸺Eltanin…⸺ Harry trató de acercarse pero el niño volteó para mirarlo.

⸺ ¡No te acerques! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero a mi mami! ⸺ lloró con desesperación, el ex prisionero se Azkaban no sabía qué hacer. Para Teddy era muy obvio que debían meterse en la chimenea e ir a la mansión a buscar a Lucius.

Harry se quedó congelado al escucharlo sintiendo su corazón estrujarse con esa frase.

⸺No llores, yo te llevaré con tu madre. ⸺ la voz desconocida para el niño hizo que mirara a quien acababa de salir de la chimenea.

Notó su túnica que no era cara, pero se veía medianamente nueva. Repasó su cabello peinado y sus ojos, además de su gesto tranquilo.

Eltanin se limpió las mejillas con su manga tratando de contener los sollozos.

⸺ ¿Si? ⸺ murmuró inseguro dejando que se acercara aun estando en brazos de Sirius, el extraño acarició su mejilla. Parecía estar examinándolo con asombro.

⸺Si, pequeño⸺ y eso fue lo que necesitó para dejar que lo alzara.

⸺Remus…⸺ Harry murmuró inseguro pero el hombre abrazó al niño antes de volver a la chimenea.

Eltanin sintió que su corazón latía de alegría cuando lo escuchó decir "Malfoy Manor"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eltani**n puede ser muy duro cuando quiere XD**

**Normalmente siempre se refiere a Lucius como papá/padre y ****solo cambia eso a mamá cuando esta muy histerico. Además a Draco le divierte que se refiera así a Lucius así que a veces instó a Elty a llamarlo así solo para reír XD **

**AnaM1707: no creo que Draco quiera hablar con él, sabe que terminará maldiciendolo y eso no los favorecerá en el juicio XD**

**Cristine Malfoy: Van pasando algunas cosas :3**

**Drokov1080: Harry tomó decisiones apresuradas, habrá que arreglar su lío XD**

**keilastar: lo se jajajaj**


	16. Lucius (08-04 17:48:33)

Había tomado algo para la resaca y luego se sintió culpable de haber caído en el alcohol. No podía pensar bien si lo hacía, sus abogados estaban tratando de arreglar la situación y no sabía cuánto lo beneficiaría no tenerlos presionados.

Sus palmas se sentían sudorosas, tan solo en pensar que no podría ver a su niño por siete días lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

Nunca se había separado por tanto tiempo de Eltanin, era una constante en su vida.

Amaba a Draco, más de lo que había demostrado en su niñez pero sabía que el tiempo había pasado y que él no era un niño, no lo necesitaba como antes y aferrarse a su primogénito podría ser cruel cuando él trataba de hacer su vida. Eltanin en cambio era pequeño, aun quería mantenerse aferrado a él y nunca le había fallado.

A Draco le había fallado tanto. Había cometido tantos errores con él, en su crianza, al obligarlo a tomar sus ideales que casi lo mataban. Seguir a un hombre loco aun cuando notó que ya algo andaba mal.

Eltanin estaba limpio de la guerra, cuando creciera podría explicarle lo que era, lo equivocado que estaba. No quería dejar de ser su héroe tan pronto pero en cuanto el niño fuera a Hogwarts se enteraría de todo y prefería que lo escuchara de él.

No podía quitarse sus costumbres, para él los Weasley serían traidores a la sangre y la señorita Granger una sangre sucia. Que no lo dijera en voz alta no quería decir que no lo pensara, aunque a veces en su forma de hablar algunas cosas se le escapaban.

A él lo habían criado llenando su cabeza de ideales sangre pura, de miles de reglas que debía cumplir por ser un Malfoy. Su padre le había recordado muchas veces que al nacer él había roto bastantes normas, que no podían ser flexibles con él.

¿Cómo olvidar todo eso? ¿Cómo darle la espalda a algo que fue de generación en generación?

Con Draco había sido más suave de lo que fue su padre, pero eso no quería decir que había logrado una gran mejoría. La soberbia venía con la familia, la forma de caminar, de estar sobre el resto.

Odiaba el hecho de que tenía que estar alerta por algún ataque por sus antiguas simpatías, tal vez por ello se había encerrado entre las paredes de su mansión. Cuando salía, salía con el niño y a horarios donde no había mucha gente, era cuidadoso.

Sentía un hueco en el estómago al notar que Draco tenía las mismas precauciones. Él había sido un niño más de la guerra, tratando de seguir a su padre porque era lo que le habían enseñado a hacer. Él, sobre todo, merecía poder caminar a cualquier hora sin que nadie lo molestara.

Cissy se la pasaba en Francia por el mismo motivo, tal vez se hubieran mudado todos hacia allí si no fuera por el pequeño. Potter los hubiera seguido, además no podía salir del país por un par de años que ya estaban por cumplirse – o al menos eso recordaba vagamente, nunca había tratado de salir del país de todas formas-.

Iba a averiguar si podía, si conseguía la custodia de Eltanin se mudaría a Francia en cuanto pudiera. Aún era pequeño, podría aprender el idioma. Draco no trabajaba, solo estudiaba pero sabía que podrían arreglárselas para poder mover todo hacia allí.

Había una bonita finca de la cual era dueño a la que sin duda apuntaba, era un lindo lugar para restablecerse con su familia. Estaba seguro que Potter trataría de quitarle la custodia varias veces así que tendría que preparar abogados cada cierto tiempo.

⸺ ¿Dónde está Draco? ⸺ le preguntó a un elfo mientras fruncía el ceño, había estado caminando por la mansión mientras divagaba buscando a su primogénito.

⸺Está con los abogados, señor. ⸺ asintió y siguió su camino mientras suspiraba aunque no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Al menos se había hecho cargo de lo que podría pasar mientras él estaba casi inconsciente por las bebidas.

Se detuvo en la biblioteca pensando que tendría pesadillas, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su niño dormiría tan lejos de él.

¿Estaría llorando? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que no lo traerían de nuevo con él?

Oh, su precioso Eltanin, le pedía a Merlín que no estuviera sufriendo.

Se adentró al lugar notando un libro abierto en la mesa, lo agarró notando que eran los que tenían frases cortas para que el pequeño aprendiera a leer.

Lo soltó como que si quemara sintiendo su estómago revolverse. Esa sensación de desolación arañando su espalda y colgándose de él.

⸺Lo volveré a tener conmigo. ⸺ susurró para sí mismo tratando de calmarse, envolviendo con mucha fuerza el mango de serpiente de su bastón. Respiró profundo tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Seguro que un monstruo como tu puede cuidarlo bien?"

"¿No está mejor con Potter?"

"Oh, le trajiste tantas desgracias a Draco, todo por poder. Prácticamente lo vendiste a un mestizo loco, tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido. Aunque dudo que sea gracias a ti."

"¿Realmente mereces a alguien que te saque de las penumbras?"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que todo se movía alrededor, la bilis se instalaba en su garganta pero evitó las arcadas manteniéndose firme. A veces era la voz de Bella, a veces eran las voces de otros mortífagos, incluso a veces era su propia voz.

Él era culpable de cosas horribles.

De ideales mucho más horribles de los cuales no podía desprenderse.

⸺Amo, el señor Remus Lupin pregunta si puede recibirlo. ⸺ la voz de la criatura lo haciendo que abriera los ojos, notó como esta camino hacia atrás asustada y asintió.

Dudó unos segundos, se preguntó si el nombre estaba mal o si alguien se había hecho pasar por él. Pero si venía de la residencia Potter, seguramente no podría ser una trampa. No podría ser un impostor.

⸺Dígale que me espere en mi despacho, guíenlo ahí. ⸺

Cuando desapareció en un "plop" Lucius tuvo ganas de reírse mientras la verdad le caía como agua fría sobre la cabeza.

El karma no lo había perdonado en lo absoluto, lo había hecho confiarse. Le había dado algo con que limpiar sus errores, le había dado de nuevo algo por lo que vivir, un niño al cual había amado desde la primera vez que lo sintió moverse en su interior.

Le había dado la luz y la dicha total para luego arrancársela.

Ninguno de sus errores había sido perdonado y ahora pagaría por ellos de una forma más terrible que estar en Azkaban.

Se tragó las lágrimas y se forzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el lugar.

La única persona que podía quitarle a su hijo, estaba detrás de esa puerta.

.

.

.

.

**Cristine Malfoy: No hay tiempo para desmayos ¿o si? jajaja se verá**

**AnaM1707: El principito esta muy enojado :'0**

**Drokov1080: esperemos que no las empeore :c El niño esta sufriendo :'0**


	17. Capítulo 17

⸺ ¡Mamá! ⸺ Lucius no se lo esperaba pero eso no evitó que casi cayera de rodillas al suelo cuando el niño corrió hacia él. Lo alzó entre sus brazos besando su rostro con adoración mientras sus propias lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas.

Miró con atención la nariz roja de Eltanin, sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojitos hinchados. Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba mientras lo volvía a abrazar contra él dejando que se escondiera en su cuello. Acarició su cabello susurrando palabras tiernas mientras controlaba su propio llanto.

Cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Lupin ahí sintió un fuerte tirón en el estómago.

No iba a poder conservarlo, no podría volver a mirarlo jugar en el jardín, se perdería sus primeros destellos de magia, la primera vez que volara en escoba. Había visto tanto de su pequeño y le faltaban tantas cosas por enseñarle que se sintió como una bofetada.

No podría vivir sin tenerlo cerca.

Tan solo imaginarse la mansión vacía, que no estuviera su sonrisa en todos los lugares a donde iba. Que no lo vería más correr por las escaleras para llegar justo en el horario del desayuno, ya no podría regañarlo por dejar sus juguetes tirados por los pasillos.

Ya no habría abrazos, ni besos ni razones que lo obligaran a sentarse en el piso para poder jugar con él.

Sabía que debían hablar pero quería mantener a su niño contra su pecho un poco más. Solo un poco, tratando de absorber la sensación.

⸺Cariño. ⸺ susurró hacia Eltanin quien lo miró con sus ojos rojos, Lucius sonrió acariciando su mejilla antes de besar su frente. ⸺Debo hablar con el señor Lupin, solo será un rato y luego podremos jugar, dile a los elfos que te ayuden a bañarte y que te lleven tus juguetes a la bañera. ⸺ habló como que si fuera un día normal. No quería soltarlo pero tenía que.

Lo bajó con cuidado y Eltanin asintió.

⸺Te quiero, papi. ⸺ murmuró suavecito abrazándose a sus piernas una última vez antes de salir casi corriendo. No quería separarse tampoco pero entendía que estaba todo sucio y lloroso.

⸺También te quiero, amor. ⸺ le respondió asegurándose de que lo escuchara. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él sacó su varita para poder asegurarse de que no se escuchara afuera lo que se decía dentro del despacho.

⸺No voy a quitarte al niño, Lucius. ⸺ habló primero Remus sin poder evitar mirar a una foto que estaba sobre el escritorio, en ella los dos hijos de Malfoy saludaban contentos, parecían estar en los jardines de la mansión. Miró de reojo notando que había más fotos, de Eltanin más pequeño en brazos de Narcissa. Incluso había una donde era sostenido por Snape.

Lucius lo observó neutral.

⸺No necesitas mentirme, Lupin. ⸺ siseó pensando que el mango de su bastón era de plata ¿Le haría daño como suponía o en cambio era solo un rumor?

⸺No lo hago, no tengo ninguna intención de quitarte la custodia. ⸺ habló calmadamente observando hacia el otro con cuidado, dejando la foto donde estaba, no entendía tampoco porque todos lo creían. Era un hombre lobo, había desaparecido casi cinco años abandonando a dos niños ¿Solo por ser un héroe de guerra, por ser amigo de Harry todos olvidarían eso? ⸺Él te ama, y si lo hace, es que eres un buen padre. ⸺ sonrió un poco.

Lucius tragó pero no se permitió bajar la guardia. Había sido un idiota con los demás la mayoría del tiempo. Él era uno de los amigos de Potter ¿Qué le costaría decirle eso y luego en la asamblea decir que no quiere que tenga contacto con Lucius?

⸺No soy estúpido ¿No estabas muerto? ⸺ casi escupió mientras apretaba la mandíbula negándose a dejar el bastón. Odio el hecho de que el rubio trigo se le acercara en pasos lentos, como que si él fuera un animalito que fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Y quería hacerlo, ir tras Eltanin, escapar con el niño a algún lugar donde no pudieran quitárselo. Pero en cambio solo observó los ojos mieles del hombre lobo, esos ojos tan iguales a los de su pequeño.

⸺Cuando terminó la guerra quise escapar de todo. Sabía que me habían dado por muerto así que me fui, había perdido a la mujer que amaba y seguramente la madre de ella se quedaría con Teddy.

Tenía miedo que todos me culparan por no haberla protegido.

Además ¿Qué vida podía darle al pequeño? A pesar de ser un héroe de guerra no quita lo que soy, encontrar trabajo es difícil y arrastrar a Teddy a vivir situaciones precarias no era justo en lo absoluto.

Pensé que todo estaría mejor sin mí, estaba tan harto de todo que cuando la guerra terminó sentí como que si mi vida hubiera terminado en la batalla. ⸺ Lucius se obligó a no retroceder cuando el hombre paró a pocos pasos de él, alzando la mano y acariciando sus mejillas, borrando el casi invisible rastro de lágrimas que había dejado caer cuando tuvo al niño en brazos. ⸺Luego quise volver, pero siempre había algo que retenía o yo retrasaba el momento. Hace casi un mes me enteré de tu hijo, pensé que era una broma pero cuando hablé con Sirius él me contó todo.

Empecé a ver a Teddy, realmente cuando lo vi por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo me sentí culpable de irme. Él estaba tan grande.

Quise conocer a Eltanin, pero no me parecía justo.

Tú puedes darle muchas cosas que yo no. Harry solo estaba molesto, estoy seguro que en cuanto piense mejor las cosas, notará que exageró todo.

Es casi como querer quitarle la custodia a un padre porque su hijo aprendió una mala palabra. ⸺ sonrió suavemente, Lucius se sintió confundido hasta que recordó.

Cuando mencionó a Remus había dicho "sangre sucia", solo una vez, entre tantas otras cosas. La verdad no había investigado demasiado sobre el profesor y su sangre, pero lo supuso.

⸺No te acerques tanto. ⸺ gruñó levemente apartando la mano del licántropo mientras fruncía el ceño.

⸺Eltanin no puede vivir sin ti. Quiero ser parte de su vida al igual que de la vida de Teddy, me gustaría que me dejaras verlo.

⸺Potter me lo quitará. ⸺ trató de no sonar estrangulado pero falló en el intento. Sentía de nuevo el nudo en la garganta.

No tenía sentido, el destino debía estar jugando con él de nuevo. Seguramente le arrancaría a Eltanin de los brazos de una forma más brutal.

⸺No dejaré que lo haga. ⸺ Su voz sonó un poco más ronca haciendo que el patriarca alzara la mirada, se sentía casi confundido por lo que no notó que el menor dio otro paso hacia él antes de rodearlo con sus brazos. Lucius trató de mantenerse estoico pero cuando se trataba de Eltanin se presionaban tantos sentimientos dentro de él que quedaba a la deriva, suspiró con fuerza apoyándose un poco contra el pecho de Lupin soltando el bastón pero sin devolver el gesto.

Remus respiró con fuerza, oliendo su cabello y su colonia la cual era leve, sonrió apegándolo más a él.

⸺Ahora entiendo porque mi parte instintiva se sentía tan apegada a ti. Había algo extraño siempre en tu aroma ¿Sabes? No me di cuenta que era porque eras fértil.

Seguramente también sentí cuando concebimos.

Era por eso que me sentía tan asustado con Tonks, mi parte humana la amaba pero cuando quedó embarazada yo… mi instinto sabía que había otro cachorro. El lobo te buscó por un tiempo y al final se rindió.

¿Cómo es que Eltanin es menor que Teddy? ⸺ movió hacia un lado el cabello rubio dejando a la vista un poco de su piel, Lucius bufó levemente frunciendo un poco el ceño.

⸺Lo dormí con magia. La guerra no era un buen momento para nacer, por quien era yo, porque no sabíamos quien ganaría. Ni quiera estaba seguro de vivir y no quería dejar un niño huérfano enfrentándose al mundo.

Pensamos en hacerlo pasar como un bebé entre Cissy y yo pero cuando… cuando la guerra terminó los juicios fueron lentos. Iban a enviarme a Azkaban pese a todo, o me quitarían toda mi fortuna. Eltanin fue como un salvavidas porque eras su padre. ⸺ no entendía porque estaba siendo sincero, pero sentía que de alguna forma se lo debía. Había traído a su niño de nuevo a sus brazos, alguna explicación aunque fuera por encima necesitaría. Suspiró levemente al sentir la mano de su acompañante acariciar su espalda. Lucius aspiró profundo, tenía olor a bosque y a jabón, era de alguna forma agradable ⸺Si logras que mantenga la custodia voy a dejar que lo veas todos los días, podrás venir a comer sin invitación, incluso traer a Teddy.

Solo quiero… que mi hijo siga en casa. No quiero perderme nada de su crecimiento.

Puedo darte lo que quieras a cambio, dinero, sexo, propiedades. Yo puedo conseguir cualquier cosa que me pidas si me dejas mantenerlo bajo mi techo, yo…⸺ se separó con fuerza para mirar los ojos del lupino.

⸺Con verlo estará bien, no tienes que darme nada. ⸺ susurró sincero. Lucius lo observó sin saber que decir, el nudo en la garganta solo se agrandaba mientras buscaba algún rastro de mentira en su rostro.

⸺Gryffindor. ⸺ Su voz debía sonar burlona pero solo salió cortada. Remus sonrió alzando su mano para acariciar su mejilla, corriendo de nuevo las hebras de color rubio platino.

No entendió porque, por costumbre que no se había perdido con los años, por los viejos recuerdos o porque simplemente se sentía feliz de tener de nuevo a Eltanin con él. Pero se acercó más besando sus labios con intensidad, rodeándolo con sus brazos sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda cuando el otro rodeo posesivamente su cintura.

.

.

.

.

.

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos más de la relación de hermanos que tienen Draco y Elty**

**Gracias por leer!**

**ferchavk: me alegra que te guste. Si estuvo un poco triste pero parece que va mejorando**

**soul: mandar a freir esparragos suena bien jajajaja Lupin si entendió que lo mejor era no quitarle a Elty**


	18. Draco y Eltanin

⸺Eltanin se está bañando, amo. ⸺ Draco parpadeó, cuando había preguntado por su familia no se esperaba esa contestación. Asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta entrar al cuarto del pequeño, el niño tardaba casi dos horas siempre en asearse. Tocó la puerta del baño privado con suavidad.

⸺ ¿Eltanin? Soy yo Draco, voy a pasar ¿Si? ⸺ avisó antes de empujar la puerta luego del "¡Sí!" de contestación. El niño estaba en la bañera llena de espuma jugando con sus juguetes mientras algunos elfos cuidaban de él.

⸺ ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame con mi cabello! ⸺ en esas semanas había dejado que su cabello creciera un poco, no lo tenía tan largo pero le agradaba que se lo peinaran. Tenía la idea de dejarlo crecer hasta sus hombros aunque aún debía preguntarle a su padre.

Draco rió levemente, si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría lavando el cabello de un niño lo hubiera hechizado. Él era un Malfoy, no servían a nadie. Pero, como siempre, Eltanin había ablandado a todo el mundo desde que se supo que existía.

Se acercó sin importarle que esas mismas túnicas las hubiera usado para ver a los abogados, uno de los elfos puso un banco para que él pudiera sentarse. Eltanin se quedó quieto casi apoyando su nuca al borde, dejando que cabeza afuera mientras sonreía y miraba a Draco.

⸺Creí que Potter no te dejaría volver a la mansión hasta la siguiente semana. ⸺ sintió tristeza al ver los ojos del niño algo hinchados todavía. Maldito Potter, lo había hecho llorar.

¿Por qué tenía que tener de pronto un destello de rencor de la guerra y querer arrebatarles a Eltanin? No lo entendía.

El niño hizo un puchero pero luego se relajó al sentir las manos de su hermano masajear su cabeza haciendo espuma para lavar bien su cabello.

⸺El señor Lupin dijo que me traería con papá y lo hizo. ⸺ sonrió contento mientras lo contaba. Era curioso que ese hombre tuviera el mismo apellido que él pero no se había puesto a pensar mucho en ello, lo había traído de vuelta y eso lo hacía un amigo. Sintió algo de tristeza en pesar en Harry, a pesar de que le había dicho que lo odiaba no era cierto, esperaba no perder la amistad con él o Teddy pero realmente quería que comprendiera que su casa siempre estaría con su papá y Draco.

⸺ ¿Lupin? ⸺ Draco se detuvo, con confusión. Elty hizo un pequeño ruido con la boca haciendo un puchero de nuevo. ⸺ ¿Remus Lupin? ⸺

⸺No sabo. ⸺ Rio levemente mientras tiraba un poco de espuma hacia arriba con cuidado de que no llegaran a Draco.

⸺Se dice "No se" ⸺ lo corrigió antes de seguir con la tarea, observó el suave cabello del niño entre sus dedos y con cuidado empezó a quitarle la espuma, pero el pequeño sonrió divertido y se hundió en la bañera unos segundos antes de sacar su cabeza de nuevo entre risas. ⸺ ¡Ey! ⸺ El mayor no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de Elty y negó con la cabeza.

⸺ ¿Remus Lupin no es mi otro padre muerto? ⸺ parpadeó, recordó de pronto que Harry le había dicho que lo llevaría con él. Entonces no estaba muerto o era un fantasma de carne y hueso.

Entonces… ¿El hombre que dejó con su papá era ESE Remus Lupin? ¿El hombre lobo? ¿Él…

⸺Sangre sucia. ⸺ murmuró para sí, Draco volvió a detenerse y resopló con fuerza.

Oh, por Merlín.

Eso era lo que había puesto furioso a Potter.

Que Eltanin llamara sangre sucia a uno de sus amigos. Pero ¿Qué necesidad de hacer ese lío? ¿Por qué no venir a reclamar a su padre? ¡No, pero no! ¡Debía ser un jodido Gryffindor que salta sobre lo que piensa! Seguramente ni siquiera lo pensó bien, solo se dejó llevar por sus emociones sin pensar en lo absoluto.

¡Leones!

⸺Esa es una manera insultante de dirigirse a alguien, padre utiliza ese término y yo también lo hago porque nos criaron así. Pero luego de la guerra mágica esas palabras son insultos terribles.

Nunca debes decirlas en frente de un león ni de nadie ¿Entiendes? Porque si no pensaran que papá es un hombre malo y que te ha hecho daño. ⸺ explicó suavemente mientras se levantaba, agarró la manito del niño notando que sus dedos ya estaban arrugados por estar tanto tiempo en el agua.

Eltanin abrió grandes sus ojos y asintió.

⸺Harry pensó… ¿Qué papá me maltrataba porque usé esas palabras? ⸺ dejó que lo enjuagara mientras los elfos quitaban los juguetes.

⸺En palabras simples, sí. ⸺ asintió mientras quitaba todo rastro de espuma del cabello de Eltanin.

⸺ ¡No volveré a decirlas jamás! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Le explicaré a Harry que papá no es malo! ⸺ sonrió de manera resuelta recordando cómo había terminado llorando. Había creído que no vería a su papá nunca más y esa idea lo aterró completamente.

No quería no tener a su papá, Teddy no tenía papá ni mamá y era feliz, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a tener a su padre y que se lo quitaran se le hacía cruel. No era algo justo.

Al verlo así, Draco se preguntó si ese niño no terminaría en Gryffindor.

⸺Bien. ⸺ Draco sonrió y lo rodeó con la toalla mientras lo sacaba de la bañera, se alejó dejando que el niño se secara solo mientras buscaba uno de los peines. Eltanin corrió a la habitación dejando que los elfos lo ayudaran a vestirse, sentándose en una silla mientras esperaba que el mayor volviera.

Su carita se iluminó al ver a Draco volver, se sentó mucho mejor manteniendo su espalda recta sonriendo ampliamente al sentir el peine sobre su pelo.

⸺Cada día está más largo. ⸺ comentó notando el cabello del niño, tratando que el agua que seguía escurriéndose de la cabellera no le mojara la ropa.

⸺Papi lo tiene muy largo…⸺ Eltanin movió sus manos haciendo una mímica, tratando de mostrar cuanto largo lo tenía el patriarca. Draco rió.

⸺Si, pero es difícil de cuidar. Hasta que seas mayor debes tener más o menos largo, creo que lo máximo sería a los hombros. ⸺ murmuró acariciando las hebras mientras sonreía, eran suaves al tacto. ⸺Volviendo a lo de Lupin… ¿Te dijo algo más? ⸺

No estaba seguro de que la noticia de que ese hombre estaba vivo fuera buena, aunque que haya traído a Eltanin a casa podía pronosticar algo bueno.

⸺Nop. ⸺ balanceó sus piernitas mientras dejaba que su hermano manejara su cabello, esperaba que el baño pudiera borrar las huellas del llanto. Quería correr a los brazos de su papá pero también se sentía cómodo con Draco, además de que el descubrimiento de que Lupin fuera ese Lupin hacía que algo de nerviosismo se instalara en él. Nunca pensó en conocerlo, a Teddy le habían dado fotos de él pero a él realmente no le había interesado.

No quería encariñarse con historias, con imágenes y vivencias de alguien que no estaba. No quería extrañarlo cuando ni siquiera lo había conocido en persona.

⸺Listo. ⸺ Draco besó su coronilla antes de alzarlo, Eltanin lo abrazó con fuerza y se dejó llevar, soltándose cuando sintió que se sentaban en la cama. ⸺ ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto de que Lupin este vivo? ⸺ trató de preguntar con delicadeza pero tal vez hacerle frente era la única manera.

Tal vez era una farsa pero sabía que Harry no lo hubiera dejado entrar a la misma habitación de los niños si no fuera real. Seguramente él y Black estuvieron probando que fuera el auténtico y no alguien que usurpaba su identidad.

Eltanin se agarró sus manitos entre sí, nervioso y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

⸺No se… yo… no lo sé. ⸺ murmuró sincero antes de hacer un puchero, se sentía algo culpable y también un poco emocionado. Si Lupin no trataba de alejarlo de su papá entonces era bienvenido. Se abrazó a Draco escondiendo su rostro en él, sintiendo sus labios temblar cuando el mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabello.

⸺Está bien, tendrás tiempo para descifrar como sentirte. ⸺ acurrucó más contra su pecho al menor mientras suspiraba, tratando de calmarlo. ⸺ ¿Sabes qué? Severus de seguro los está regañando por haber hecho todo de una sin pensar. ⸺ rió un poco pensando que le había enviado una carta bastante larga a su padrino. En el enojo del momento le había preguntado si tenía algo que ver con eso pero mientras escribía se había apaciguado y había optado por tratar de ser más sutil para averiguar de qué lado estaba Severus.

Había querido hablar con él pero luego se dio cuenta que no sabía los horarios de sus clases y su enojo en ese momento era tal que no quiso descargarse con él.

Esperaba que les diera una buena regañadiza a Black y Potter.

Eltanin sonrió aun presionando su carita contra su pecho asintiendo.

⸺ ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en el baño? ⸺ preguntó curioso para instarlo a hablar, el pequeño se separó de a poco antes de alzar su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

⸺Mmm ¿Dos horas? ⸺ ladeó su cabeza antes de sonreír, Draco acarició su mejilla pensando que el niño era el más hermoso del mundo.

⸺ ¡Con razón estabas arrugado, eh! ¡Eres como una pasa! ⸺ lo molestó antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas, Eltanin rio con fuerza y trató de soltarse pero no pudo. Ambos empezaron a reír cuando escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta.

Como que si fuera automático ambos se sentaron lo mejor que pudieron en la cama, al final se miraron de reojo y rieron bajito.

⸺ ¿Puedo pasar? ⸺ la voz de Lucius sonó suave, Eltanin saltó hacia el suelo antes de correr hacia la puerta y abrirla, tirándose a los brazos de su padre. El patriarca sonrió mientras lo alzaba y besaba su frente.

Draco se levantó y arqueó una ceja, podía notar que el cabello de su padre siempre ordenado no lo estaba, el leve aturdimiento al agacharse a alzar a su hermano, las marcas que inútilmente eran tratadas de ocultar en su cuello pero no eran lo suficientemente oscuras como para que alguien que no lo conociera las notara en una sola mirada.

⸺ ¿Es en serio, padre? ⸺ sonrió de lado sintiendo cierta satisfacción al notar el leve rubor que subía por el cuello del mayor.

⸺Ni lo digas, Draco, yo entre directo a su despacho. ⸺ Severus estaba detrás de él con un gesto de asco que se ganó una risa del niño y su hermano, y una mala mirada del mayor.

⸺ ¿Y Lupin? ⸺ preguntó curioso Eltanin al no verlo.

⸺Fue a la casa de Potter.

En dos horas todos nos sentaremos a hablar de lo que sucedió y llegaremos a un acuerdo. ⸺ miró hacia Lucius ⸺Y nosotros dos tenemos que hablar.

⸺ ¿Vas a regañar a mi papá, tío Sev? ⸺ Eltanin preguntó curioso, el profesor sonrió antes de acariciarle el pelo.

⸺Si

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**En el próximo capítulo habrá otra charla entre ambos adultos XD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

** AnaM1707: Remus debería ordenar sus sentimientos XD aunque luego de cuatro años, varias heridas están casi curadas. Yo también adoro a Draco 3**

**Cristine Malfoy: Si, sería un buen escarmiento XD**

**ferchavk: Yo tambien tengo una gran debilidad por Remus/Lucius XD y lo más seguro es que si, se entere. Pero no puede quejarse, él estaba muerto supuestamente y Lucius puede hacer lo que quiera XDD**


	19. Capítulo 19

Lucius no quería despegarse de Eltanin ante la perspectiva que Potter vendría pero decidió que eso solo haría que Severus empezara a regañarlo en frente de los niños.

Draco y Eltanin se dirigieron al jardín mientras los dos mayores caminaban hacia la sala. Lucius se sentó en uno de los sillones sin sentir necesidad de pedir a los elfos que trajeran algo que tomar, prefería mantenerse sobrio para cuando el salvador del mundo mágico llegara.

⸺ ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando Potter te dijo que te quitaría la custodia? ⸺ Severus cerró la puerta tras él antes de preguntar, directo al punto incluso sin sentarse, solo mirando directamente al patriarca. Lucius apretó los labios y se arrepintió de no tener una copa para al menos sostenerla en su mano.

⸺Pensé que estarías de su lado. ⸺ se encogió de hombros, sincero. Ni siquiera había pensado en su amigo como un aliado ni como un enemigo con respecto a la custodia de Eltanin, había pensado que Severus preferiría no mostrar simpatía por ninguno de los dos bandos o que, en el peor de los casos, se pondría del lado de Black.

⸺ ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué estaría de su lado? ⸺ la voz del hombre menor salió neutral pero Lucius pudo notar que sonaba algo herida, respiró profundo y se paró sintiendo que no podría quedarse quieto.

⸺Sales con Black. ⸺ dio unos pasos tratando de no caminar en círculos, quería ver el rostro del otro aunque sabía que Severus podía manejarse lo suficientemente bien como para mantener su expresión.

⸺ ¿Y eso que, Lucius? ¡Soy el padrino de Draco! ¡Soy tu amigo! ¿Cómo podrías pensar que estaría a favor de quitarte al niño cuando sé que es la luz de tus ojos? Que salga con él no quiere decir nada con respecto a nosotros. ⸺ no pudo evitar sonar enojado, no podía creer que Lucius ni si quiera le hubiera preguntado ¡Tuvo que enterarse por Draco, maldición!

Sirius no había regresado a Hogwarts así que él no pudo comentárselo, pero cuando leyó la misiva de su ahijado supuso que en realidad su antiguo némesis prefería no enfrentarlo mientras apoyaba enteramente a Harry.

⸺Ni siquiera nos dijiste que salías con Black, así que podríamos decir que nuestra confianza ya estaba algo fragmentada si creíste que no era necesario. ⸺ no sabía que estaba realmente rencoroso por ello hasta que lo dijo en voz alta, impresionándose también a si mismo por la facilidad con la que dejó salir la frase.

⸺Lucius… Enviaste a Draco a interrogarme, pensé que estaba claro desde ese momento porque no me negué a contestar nada incluso las preguntas incomodas. Pensé que no te gustaría abrir el tema, sé que las cosas entre Sirius y Cissy aún están algo tensas pese al tiempo. ⸺ trató de calmarse mientras explicaba. No había pensado que necesitaran una presentación formal, los dos sabían de la existencia del otro y el rol que desempeñaba cada uno en su vida.

Sintió que la molestia aumentaba al ver al mayor caminar en una línea recta corta en la habitación, sin alejarse demasiado.

⸺Me hubiera gustado que mi amigo me dijera que salía con su pesadilla de Hogwarts⸺ sus palabras destilaron enojo, pero trató de mantenerse calmado mientras dejaba de caminar y se paraba mirando al otro hombre a la cara. Severus suspiró con fuerza.

⸺Black fue una mala persona para mí en Hogwarts, no lo negaré. Pero pasaron más de quince años y… la guerra nos cambió a todos. Supongo que siento de alguna manera que él me entiende. ⸺

⸺Si es que no lo buscaste para seguir las tendencias de tu madre. ⸺ Lucius supo que se había pasado, los ojos de su amigo se oscurecieron y notó como llevaba su mano directo a su varita pero la detuvo, el rubio respiró profundo tratando de calmar sus emociones. Se sentía preocupado, que Severus y Black salieran no le parecía, no había querido meterse y había dejado que su amigo decidiera cuando abrir el tema.

Por supuesto, el día jamás llegó y él decidió comportarse como que si no lo supiera.

Odiaba a los merodeadores por lo que le habían hecho pasar al menor, eran como una espina clavada en el pecho. Sabía que Lupin había sido uno de ellos pero de alguna manera su odio había sido dirigido solo hacia James y Sirius, quienes siempre parecían ser las cabezas de todo.

⸺Es algo incoherente que te preocupes tanto de que salga con él cuando tú te encuentras con Lupin una vez luego de cuatro o cinco años y ¡te acuestas con él! ⸺ sacó la carta enseguida mientras agarraba su varita sin sacarla de su túnica, había pensado que la discusión se calmaría pero parecía que el toro estaba bastante dispuesto a pelear.

⸺ ¡Pero a mi ellos nunca me hicieron nada! ¡Ellos eran sinónimo de seres despreciables por lo que te hicieron! ⸺ casi se muerde la lengua al decirlo.

Lupin volvió a aparecer en su mente haciendo que su estómago se apretara ante la sensación de culpabilidad.

⸺Lucius no estoy tratando de decir que está mal si te enrollas con él de nuevo o no. ⸺ Severus se calmó soltando el mango de la varita, la había agarrado en un impulso pero no iba a usarla contra Malfoy, sabía que en ese momento el Patriarca tenía sus emociones a flor de piel. ⸺Solo quiero que entiendas.

No negaré que Black me lastimó en la adolescencia. Que ellos, como grupo, no eran buenas personas con todo el mundo.

Eran acosadores, se aprovechaban de que estaban en grupo y, aunque a veces tenían razones para atacar, muchas veces no las tuvieron y lo hicieron por aburrimiento. Fueron personas crueles.

Y en otras circunstancias no los hubiera perdonado. Pero seguir con el rencor no me traía beneficios tampoco, perdonarlos me ayudó a seguir avanzando. La guerra nos cambió a todos, perdimos personas, arriesgamos y sufrimos mucho. Y si él fuera toxico o dañino para mí actualmente lo sacaría de una patada de mi vida sin siquiera mirar atrás porque se manejarme. ⸺ explicó sin apartar la mirada así que notó cuando el rubio lo hizo. Lucius parecía algo pensativo pero al fin volvió a sentarse apoyando su espalda en el respaldo antes de volver a hablar.

⸺Tienes razón. Supongo que solo me alteré. Me preocupas. ⸺ aceptó entrelazando sus propias manos sintiéndose mejor con que hubiera evitado su propio tema.

Severus respiró profundo y se sentó de frente, dejó la varita sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba a ambos. Necesitaba abrir el tema, se había dado cuenta de a poco del problema pero lo que sucedió fue la prueba suficiente.

Lucius hubiera podido hacerle frente a cualquier problema, como serpiente podía trabajar y maquinar bajo presión incluso cuando su hijo estaba en riesgo.

Pero Potter había amenazado con llevarse a Eltanin y todo se había descontrolado. No le sorprendía el enojo pero la desesperación que demostró no era normal, lo había asustado de alguna forma enterarse que el patriarca se había destruido con la sola idea de no tener al niño en la mansión.

⸺Y hablando de preocupación, Lucius, creo que te has hecho dependiente de Eltanin.

Necesitas… necesitas ayuda en esto. ⸺ trató de ser suave, recordaba que los primeros meses luego de la guerra se había negado a ver a cualquier sanador mental que pudiera ayudarlo, pero después había cedido cuando Draco empezó a ir.

Sabía que Lucius se había negado rotundamente y lo había dejado pasar, pensando que tal vez las pesadillas eran algo que el patriarca podía manejar con facilidad y que desaparecerían con el tiempo.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula.

⸺ ¿Estás diciendo que se lo deje a Potter? ⸺ siseó inclinándose levemente, casi amenazante. El profesor se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

⸺ ¡No, por Merlín, no! Potter apenas puede con Teddy, además Eltanin está perfecto contigo y Draco. ⸺ Respiró profundo ⸺Pero ¿Qué harás cuando él deba ir a Hogwarts?

⸺Aún faltan siete años, Severus. ⸺ se tensó, volviendo a erguirse sintiendo que sus propias manos sudaban, las pasó sobre su túnica tratando de hacer como que si se deshiciera de las arrugas.

⸺Pero pasaran. Y realmente no quiero que Eltanin llore durante todo el año que este ahí y que tú estés como un fantasma viviente.

Necesitas hacerlo más independiente, sé que te asusta pero él debe crecer.

Y tienes que tener en mente que los magos vivimos bastante así que lo más probable es que estés ahí cuando se case, cuando ya no te necesite más, cuando tenga sus propios hijos.

Yendo más cerca, llegará a la adolescencia, tu sobreprotección le parecerá excesiva. Querrá invitar a sus amigos aunque no te haya visto durante meses, ya no serás el primero en saber sus secretos y se sentirá tímido contigo para externar lo que siente. ⸺ podía notar como Lucius trataba de controlarse, como había apoyado sus manos en sus propias rodillas clavando las uñas haciendo que sus nudillos se vieran más blancos. Estaba como que si contuviera las náuseas o la ansiedad.

Sabía que las madres tenían una preocupación constante.

Pero Lucius se había aferrado a Eltanin de una forma algo obsesiva y aunque estaba seguro que siempre haría todo para que el niño fuera feliz, no sabría que hacer una vez que él corriera de sus brazos.

⸺Cállate. ⸺ murmuró levemente, inclinándose un poco y tapando su boca con la mano mientras negaba.

⸺El crecerá y se irá… no es tu única razón de vivir. Es una de las razones ¡Lucius! Vas a hacerle daño, no estás del todo bien.

No estás loco, pero la culpa te sigue persiguiendo. Y si dejamos que crezca, cuando él se vaya del nido eso te matara.

Todos hicimos cosas horribles. Éramos adolescentes cuando todo empezó, sobre todo tu familia no tuvo opción. No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para irte y nadie puede culparte por ello.

No digo que las cosas horribles que hiciste, que hicimos, deban ser olvidadas. Pero tampoco podemos dejar que eso nos consuman.⸺ sonó casi paternal mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el rubio, se sentó a su lado apoyando su mano en su cabeza.

⸺Solo estoy vivo para cuidarlo. A él, a Draco.

Si no fuera por ellos yo no… yo no…⸺ su voz tembló y negó con la cabeza conteniendo un sollozo, no quería que Severus lo viera así, por lo que bajó más la cabeza dejando que el cabello lo cubriera mientras trataba de volver a restablecerse.

⸺Tomaste malas decisiones.

Ahora puedes corregirlas pero no puedes vivir puramente para una persona.

No digo que degrades la relación con Eltanin solo que deben aprender a vivir más tiempo sin el otro sabiendo que no van a desaparecer por no verlo. ⸺ acarició un poco su cabeza, no solían ser cercanos físicamente. Pero ahora mismo pensaba que Lucius necesitaba alguna cercanía más física. ⸺Si lograras tratarte y sanar, verás que la relación que tendrán será más sana. Si no, tu histeria puede crecer y cuando trates de protegerlo, harás cosas extremas que están mal y no te darás cuenta de ello. Ahora estas en tus cabales, debemos tratar el tema desde ya. ⸺

Lucius respiró profundo recomponiéndose, asintió mientras volvía a erguirse y acomodaba su cabello.

⸺Bien, mañana haré una cita para ver a alguien.

Y trabajaremos más adelante, cuando todos estemos mejor, con la dependencia de Eltanin hacia mí. Aun es pequeño, pero para Hogwarts ya debería poder desenvolverse solo sin sentirse asustado o alterado ante la idea de que no me verá en semanas o meses. ⸺ La sola idea le daba escalofríos, esperaba que cuando Eltanin tuviera once años le enviara cartas lo más posible.

⸺Decisión correcta. ⸺ Severus sonrió apartando su mano, sabía que el menor de los Malfoy y Lucius no dejarían de ser apegados pero debían aprender a separarse sin hacer un trauma en el proceso. ⸺Y otras cosa ¿No pensaste por ningún momento que ese Lupin era falso? ¡Sobre todo sabiendo que estaba, supuestamente, muerto! ⸺ lo regañó. Lucius sonrió tratando de contener la risa.

⸺Pero tú sabías que estaba vivo. Y si vino de la residencia Potter, entonces ya había pasado por todas las pruebas. ⸺ habló calmadamente antes de pararse.

⸺Tienes un punto. ⸺ asintió imitando el gesto, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. ⸺Por cierto, ¿Realmente eres tan fácil cuando se trata de Lupin? ⸺ trató de sonar ofendido pero el patriarca sonrió negando con la cabeza.

⸺Me había traído a mi bebé de vuelta, dijo que no me quitaría la custodia y que lo único que quería era poder tener pase libre para verlo y traer a Teddy.

No lo sé, supongo que estaba muy sensible y lo bese. Y tú viste como terminó. ⸺ se encogió de hombros, agradecía que al menos hubieran podido terminar antes de que el profesor abriera la puerta, le había cortado su post-orgasmo pero realmente le había dado más gracia que irritación.

⸺Lupin al menos tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado. Tú, no. ⸺ le reclamó mientras caminaban hacia el jardín.

⸺Es que tu cara fue graciosa. ⸺ Rio levemente al escuchar el sonido de protesta y salió afuera, cuando encontró a sus dos hijos jugando. Draco lo estaba llevando en escoba volando bajito, el niño se aferraba a él con fuerza mientras reía.

Suspiró antes de acercarse sabiendo que su amigo venía detrás de él.

Esperaba que la comida que estaba cada vez más cerca de comenzar no terminara en una guerra por la custodia de Eltanin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**sof77: me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado! :3**

**Drokov1080: Remus se siente bastante culpable de desaparecer XD Supongo que por ello no esta de acuerdo con quedarse él la custodia. Ya veremos si Harry regresa a sus cabales :D**

**Randa1: No les des ideas a Lucius jajajaj Los Malfoy pueden vengarse cuando menos se lo esperan.**

**Cristine Malfoy: si, lo sería. A mi también me gusta como interactuan ambos, casi tanto como cuando Lucius y Severus hablan XD **


	20. Capítulo 20

Cuatro días habían pasado, Remus se había instalado en la residencia Potter por un tiempo y Teddy se había apegado rápidamente a él. Draco había llevado a Eltanin a donde estaban ellos todos los días por un par de horas por lo que también había podido pasar tiempo con él, se alegraba de que el pequeño rubio no estuviera reacio ante su presencia ya que él lo había devuelto a brazos de su padre.

Había evitado volver a Malfoy Manor esos días, tal vez algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

Había esperado regaños, incluso rencor y enojo en alguno de sus amigos. En Harry, en Sirius, en Andrómeda ¡En quien fuera!

La calma con la que habían tomado su vuelta lo hacía sentirse nervioso, estaban felices de que estuviera vivo y parecían obviar el hecho de que había abandonado a sus hijos por cuatro años. No uno, si no a dos.

¿Qué tan mal padre se podía ser? Había sido egoísta, pensando solo en él y corriendo lejos de todo.

Incluso Andrómeda, de la cual esperó furia y reproches, le había sonreído un poco diciendo que ahora podría ayudar con Teddy. No le había reclamado por la existencia de Eltanin, ni por su cobardía ni por el tiempo que se había tomado para sanar.

Respiró profundo mientras miraba como Harry preparaba a Teddy para ir a la mansión, era viernes. Recordó vagamente la cena que hubo el día que llevó a Eltanin a casa, había sido incomodo, mientras los niños estuvieron no habían hablado en lo absoluto.

Cuando los elfos llevaron a Eltanin y Teddy a jugar al salón de juegos todo se desató bajo la orden de Snape.

Harry habló de sus preocupaciones y de lo que había pasado en su cabeza una vez que escuchó decir a Elty "Sangre sucia", como se había sentido tan cercano a la guerra que había entrado en pánico. Lucius escuchó todo con frialdad, con una máscara de indiferencia que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago pero no había dejado de ver al cachorro.

Draco si saltó enseguida, notándose completamente herido ante la idea de que Harry ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado o buscado su opinión.

Severus calmó las cosas pero él era testigo de que, aunque el rubio llevaba a su hermano menor a ver a Teddy, guardaba rencor que se manifestaba cuando ignoraba al moreno.

Luego Lucius se disculpó, lo cual realmente sorprendió a todos en la mesa. Dijo que la frase había estado mezclada entre mucha otra información y que realmente, había tardado en recordar que lo había dicho. Prometió tener más cuidado pero que si Harry volvía a tratar de quitárselo se aseguraría que nunca más lo viera.

Eso había hecho saltar a Sirius así que Severus tuvo que meterse para regañar a su pareja y calmar los humos.

Al final habían llegado a un acuerdo, el sábado irían a la asamblea pero no a pelear la custodia si no a mejorar el contrato ahora que Remus se encontraba vivo.

Lucius prometió mantener su palabra de dejarlo venir todos los días a cualquier hora y luego Andrómeda había preguntado porque simplemente no todos se mudaban a una residencia.

Los Malfoy no querían dejar su mansión que tanto les había costado volver a reconstruir y devolverla a sus antiguos orgullos.

Así que habían discutido la idea, al final si habían cedido. En cinco días residirían en Malfoy Manor, aunque la casa donde estaban viviendo la conservarían. Sirius había sido el que más quejas tenía pero tuvo que callarse al darse cuenta que prácticamente vivía en Hogwarts.

Y además la casa vacía podía servirle.

⸺Pa ¿Listo? ⸺ Teddy le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto antes de besar su cabeza, el niño sonrió antes de correr a Harry para agarrar su mano.

Todos fueron por red Flu hacia la mansión, un elfo los recibió y los guio al jardín donde habían ordenado todo para que los adultos pudieran sentarse y tomar el té mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín. No pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver como Teddy prácticamente corría hacia donde estaba Eltanin para jugar con él.

Los dos Malfoy estaban sentados, Harry se sentó al lado de Draco pero este solo hizo un asentimiento como saludo. Solo Lucius saludó verbalmente antes de volver su vista a los pequeños.

Remus se quedó en la salida solo observando, sintiéndose como un intruso en la escena. Él ni siquiera debía tener derecho a verlos, los había abandonado confiando en que Andrómeda y Harry cuidarían de Teddy. Ni siquiera se había enterado de Eltanin hasta hacía poco.

Se sentía culpable y que nadie lo culpara hacía que esto solo aumentara. Todos estaban bien con que él haya regresado, Lucius parecía estar bien mientras él no fuera una amenaza para la custodia de Eltanin.

Observó al patriarca, su cabello seguía largo y aun se veía hermoso. A su lobo realmente le encantaba, no podía evitar que la bestia rasgara cuando estaba demasiado cerca, solo quería besarlo, abrazarlo y poseerlo. Hacerle saber que solo era suyo, era la madre de su cachorro.

Agitó la cabeza ante el pensamiento, había evitado a Lucius lo más posible para evitar alguna otra indiscreción. Habían terminado teniendo sexo en la oficina luego de cuatro años de no verse y eso simplemente no era normal, no sabía muy bien cómo manejar su atracción así que se concentraría en estar para los niños.

Aspiró con fuerza sin poder evitar entre abrir los labios, podía sentir el aroma de sus dos cachorros, de Harry, de Draco y la de Lucius. Entrecerró los ojos al notar un aroma extraño en el patriarca por lo cual se acercó solo unos pasos, no lo suficientes para ser notados pero si lo que necesitaba para verificar mejor los olores.

Olía a colonia suave, un poco a jabón, a té y… un poco a él.

Retrocedió rápidamente entrando de nuevo a la mansión, casi chocando de lleno con Severus.

⸺ ¡Snape, necesito hablar contigo en privado! ⸺ ni siquiera saludó a Sirius, demasiado nervioso como para mirar a su amigo. Black arqueó una ceja.

⸺Hola a ti también. ⸺ se burló.

⸺Chucho, no lo molestes. Ve a acompañar a Potter. ⸺ movió un poco su cabeza, él todavía no había hablado con Lupin.

⸺Bien. ⸺ Sirius sonrió besando los labios de su pareja antes de salir casi corriendo, Severus estuvo a punto de resoplar.

⸺Por aquí. ⸺ El pocicionista lo guio hacia una sala y luego cerró la puerta, Remus se sintió algo nervioso. Se había disculpado por lo pasado en Hogwarts pero además de eso no habían hablado. El licántropo suspiró con fuerza dejando que el de cabello negro se sentara haciendo lo mismo frente a él.

⸺Lucius está embarazado. ⸺ habló directamente, la primera vez había supuesto que ese aroma estaba en el rubio porque estaban teniendo sexo pero hacía cuatro días que no se veían. Además esa sensación… no la había reconocido antes pero ahora si sabía hacerlo.

⸺ ¡Pero que mierda! ⸺ Severus jadeó arrepintiéndose de no haber pedido un trago antes, había pensado que hablarían sobre su opinión sobre que hubiera aparecido recientemente. Pero debió imaginar que no. En seguida volvió a su expresión neutral mientras pensaba, sabía que Lucius se acostaba con Weasley en los cumpleaños de su hijo, habían pasado varias semanas de ello y luego lo había encontrado con Lupin en el despacho. ⸺ ¿¡Qué no saben hacer un maldito hechizo anticonceptivo!? ⸺ alzó la voz furioso dándole un fuerte zape, Remus hizo una mueca.

⸺ ¡Hicimos el hechizo! Bueno, lo hicimos antes de eyacular. Lo habíamos olvidado al principio, ya que parece que Lucius no toma más las pociones. ⸺ Lucius había recordado eso entre medio y aunque él no había hecho el hechizo, estaba seguro que fue bien hecho.

⸺ ¡Por Merlín! ¡No son totalmente seguras si no se hacen antes de la penetración! ¡Malditos hombres calenturitos! ¡Acabas de volver! Solo se vieron una sola puta vez y… ¿¡Que no pensaste!? ⸺ Snape lo pateó bajo la mesa.

⸺No… no estaba pensando. ⸺ Remus se sonrojó ⸺El lobo… lo adora. Cuando siento su aroma solo quiero… tenerlo junto a mí. Él estaba tan asustado y cuando me besó, no pude contenerme. Solo pensaba en hacerlo mío de vuelta. ⸺ se mordió un poco el labio. Se había sentido atraído más allá de lo físico por Lucius un tiempo, luego aparecieron los sentimientos por su esposa y ambos tuvieron un lugar en su corazón. No había superado aun la muerte de Tonks del todo, aun se sentía culpable de no haberla salvado.

Lo que sentía por Lucius también era cálido, pero la atracción física era abrazadora. No había tenido mucho cuidado con él, había dejado marcas en su cuello, en su pecho y en sus muslos, también seguramente en su cadera. Prácticamente lo había empotrado contra su escritorio tirando todo lo que había arriba.

No había pensado más que en él, en lo bien que olía, en lo hermoso que era y todo era tan cálido.

Severus hizo una mueca molesta.

⸺El quedó encinta antes que tu mujer. Por eso creo que tienes predilección por él, es la madre de tu primer cachorro. Tu lobo lo quiere de compañero, supongo que lo vio lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso como buena pareja, sabías que podría proteger al bebé de todo y también que podía darle todo lo que ese niño necesitaba.

Amaste a tu mujer, seguramente. Pero tu lobo ya había quedado prendado por alguien y eso te causo confusión. Supongo que ahora que ella no está, el siguiente paso es volver a los sentimientos. ⸺ sonaba lógico y también estúpido. ⸺Los dejaste atrás. ⸺

Remus tragó y se encogió un poco en la silla.

⸺No volveré a dejarlos. ⸺ se sinceró, no se iría de nuevo.

⸺No me sorprendería que no estés aquí mañana y que mueras nuevamente. ⸺ se mofó con algo de desdén. Remus sintió de pronto mucho alivio, si Severus le hubiera dado una palmadita y le hubiera dicho que no importaba que se hubiera ido años tal vez se volvería loco.

Entendía porque Lucius no se sentía mal, él había sacado mejor provecho de su supuesta muerte y que él no estuviera, ayudó a que Eltanin lo tenga como pilar solo a él.

⸺No volveré a huir. Lo he hecho muchas veces y eso se acabó. ⸺ habló irguiéndose un poco ⸺No volveré a dejar a mis cachorros solos. ⸺ sentenció. Sabía que Severus no le creería pero iba a demostrar que se ganaría un lugar.

El Slytherin resopló y negó con la cabeza.

⸺Lo veremos Lupin ¿Cómo le dirás a Lucius que está de nuevo esperando un vástago tuyo? ⸺ se burló levantándose, Remus sonrió un poco nervioso. No había terminado de acoplarse a Eltanin y Teddy, y ahora habría otro bebé. ⸺Pero por las dudas, espera un tiempo. No le vayas a dar la noticia y luego resulte que solo tienes mal olfato.

Lucius te golpearía. ⸺ se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, saliendo, dejando solo al licántropo.

Remus suspiró con fuerza, eso pudo haber sido peor. Se quedó unos minutos tratando de bajar su pánico, no tenía idea de cómo decírselo a Lucius o escondérselo por un tiempo hasta estar seguro.

Luego, salió.

Iba a concentrarse en los niños por ahora, hasta que se mudaran a la mansión podía mantener la distancia.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias a quienes leen :D**

**Tarde en principio porque quería escribir la cena, pero no pude. Tal vez luego la ponga en un extra.**

**Tuve muchas dudas en este capítulo pero me gustó.**

**Terminara en poco. A lo sumo queda resolver solo unas cosas más XD**

**Pd: Es importante cuidarse, no sean como esta parejita jajaja**

**AnaM1707: Yo a Lucius y Sev los veo más como amigos o hermanos, aunque no me desagran juntos romanticamente XD**


	21. 21

Narcissa casi lo había hechizado cuando se encontraron. Había vuelto de Francia, había sido notificada de todo pero aun así tenía un odio burbujeante hacia él. No la culpaba, en lo absoluto. Se había acostado con su esposo y lo había dejado encinta para luego desaparecer una vez que la batalla se terminó.

⸺ ¡No sé cómo te atreves a aparecerte así tan campante! ¡Abandonaste a los niños! ⸺ la rubia gritó aunque Andrómeda puso una mano en su brazo para que bajara la varita. Luego besó su frente y le sonrió.

⸺No dejes que los niños te oigan gritar, querida. ⸺ respondió con tranquilidad. Remus sintió de nuevo esa sensación punzante ¿Cómo Andrómeda podía ser tan dulce con él?

Cissy lo observó con frialdad antes de asentir, quitar el agarre de su hermana y salir caminando con fuerza hacia el salón.

⸺No sé cómo lograste perdonarme. Yo todavía no le he hecho. ⸺ murmuró con sinceridad, la dama arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió de lado. Remus sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

⸺Que nadie parezca enojado contigo te está haciendo sentir desesperado ¿No? ⸺ ella sonrió más ampliamente antes de girarse y seguir caminando por el camino que había tomado su hermana.

El hombre lobo se quedó quieto, sorprendido ante la revelación. Andrómeda había logrado notar cuanto lo estaba afectando esa normalidad y la había utilizado ¿Cuánta fuerza debió tener para evitar gritarle? ¿Para evitar hechizarlo?

⸺ ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí, Lupin? ⸺ miró hacia el rubio y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse. Lucius no tenía idea de lo bien que se veía y olía.

Había estado evitando quedar a solas con el patriarca lo cual había sido bastante fácil. Aunque ahora vivieran en su mansión, su habitación estaba cercana a la de Harry y, por lo tanto, alejada de la del rubio.

⸺No, ahora voy hacia el salón. ⸺ miró por donde habían salido las mujeres, Lucius se comportaba normal, como que si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos luego de encontrarse cuatro años después. Entendía perfectamente que lo que sentía el mayor hacia él era lujuria y que sexo podía tener con quien quisiera, así que no había tenido necesidad de acercarse.

La idea de Lucius con otro hombre hacía que una sensación desagradable lo recorriera pero sabía que no podía quejarse en lo absoluto. Lo único que compartían era a Eltanin y… al nuevo bebé del cual debía informar pero aún no lo había hecho.

¿Lucius habría notado lo síntomas? Aunque tal vez, aun no tenía ninguno en lo absoluto.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ lo llamó cuando notó que se estaba retirando, normalmente se refería a él por el apellido pero a veces se sentía demasiado familiarizado con el nombre. Malfoy se paró y volteó a verlo sobre el hombro antes de girarse un poco, esperando a que hablara. ⸺Necesito hablar contigo. Luego del almuerzo. ⸺ Sabía que Draco se llevaría a Eltanin con él, seguramente Narcissa los acompañaría.

⸺Está bien. ⸺ asintió sin darle demasiada importancia y luego siguió caminando.

Remus suspiró con fuerza, no podía seguir evitándolo más.

No esperaba que tuvieran una relación romántica, ambos estaban sanando aun de muchas cosas de la guerra. Pero necesitaba poner las cosas claras y hablarle de su estado.

Le preocupaba la reacción de Eltanin, también ¿Cómo explicar que no estaban juntos pero aun así habría un nuevo bebé?

Caminó hacia donde estaban los demás, Severus no se lo había dicho a nadie pero él podía notar como los elfos se comportaban más complacientes con Lucius. Se encargaban de que comiera y cualquier cosa que pidiera, lo traían mucho más rápido.

Cuando se sentó en la silla al lado de Harry notó como Narcissa observaba con los labios apretados como un elfo ofrecía más dulces para el postre de los que Lucius había pedido, como habían evitado el alcohol como bebida para acompañar la cena.

Cuando alzó sus ojos y lo miró, Remus supo que ella lo sabía y sintió que su cara se calentaba.

⸺ ¿Podemos hablar, querido? ⸺ la dama rubia miró directamente hacia el patriarca, Lucius parecía que iba a negar pero al final apoyó una mano en la de su ex esposa antes de asentir. La antigua pareja se disculpó antes de salir del salón dejando a los demás comer solos.

⸺ ¿Me puedes explicar que hay entre Lupin y tú? Por lo que recuerdo, estabas completamente horrorizado al recordar que habías tenido relaciones con un licántropo mestizo muy por debajo de tu nivel.⸺ Ella solo esperó que se cerrara la puerta de la sala a donde entraron para hablar, Lucius suspiró e hizo un hechizo para evitar que los escucharan desde afuera.

⸺No hay nada entre nosotros, Cissy. ⸺ Porque era cierto, luego de aquel encuentro en el despacho el hombre parecía evitarlo. Se había sentido algo confundido por ello pero luego aceptó que fueron los recuerdos los que los habían movido ese día. No iba a negar que el hombre le pasara de largo rasguñaba su orgullo, pero había tratado de mantenerlo a raya para no preguntar directamente que pasaba.

Y había funcionado, Lupin le había pedido hablar por su propia cuenta.

⸺ ¿Me negaras el hecho de que te has estado acostando con él? ⸺ ella ni siquiera hizo amago por sentarse, observándolo intensamente con los labios apretados.

⸺Solo fue una vez, el día que me trajo a Eltanin. Luego de eso nos hemos estado evitando. ⸺ sonrió un poco, tratando de quitarle el hierro al asunto. Cissy frunció el ceño.

⸺ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con otra persona? ⸺ el patriarca hizo una mueca pero enseguida se recompuso. A su ex esposa nunca le habían interesado esos sucesos, pero si la dejaba más tranquila.

⸺Hace unos meses. ⸺ se sinceró. Notó como ella lo miraba seguramente buscando algún rastro de mentira pero no tenía por qué hacerlo.

⸺ ¡Por los cojones de Merlín, Lucius! ⸺ La dama le gritó incrédula. Si el bebé tuviera unos meses Lucius ya se hubiera dado cuenta. No, debería tener menos de dos semanas para que los síntomas aún no lo hubieran afectado. Maldito hombre lobo. Maldito su estúpido amigo. Malditos todos.

⸺Cissy. No es que estoy guardándole fidelidad o algo así, desde que Eltanin nació mis aventuras son realmente espaciadas entre ellas. Son casi inexistentes. ⸺ explicó aunque supuso que eso no era lo que preocupaba a su amiga, pero tal vez darle una razón equivocada podría hacer que ella dijera porque estaba tan alterada. Pero la rubia solo lo miró una vez más, abrió la boca para luego cerrarla y después simplemente salió de la sala como que habiendo decidido que la charla terminaba ahí.

Mujeres.

Bueno los hombres también eran complicados, pero ahora mismo estaba lidiando con Cissy.

Ah, y aun le quedaba la charla con Lupin. Esperaba que esa fuera mejor.

Paró de pronto antes de abrir la puerta para salir, algo haciendo clic dentro de sus ideas. Luego agitó su cabeza, no, no podía ser ¡Por el jodido infierno, no podía ser! Sacó su varita e iba a hacer un hechizo diagnosticaste pero se detuvo.

No.

No, no era necesario. El maldito karma no lo odiaba tanto.

Debía haber otra razón absolutamente razonable para la alteración de Cissy y para que Lupin quisiera hablar con él ¡Es más! Tal vez ambos hechos no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

⸺ ¡Papi! ⸺ sonrió al entrar al salón, sintiendo que todas sus preocupaciones se diluían mientras sostenía al pequeño en brazos. Eltanin rió feliz. Miró hacia la mesa mientras caminaba con el niño en brazos, sonriendo de lado al ver como Draco había intercambiado lugares con su tía para evitar sentarse al lado de Harry.

Ese niño era tan rencoroso, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de satisfacción. Potter realmente iba a tener que esforzarse en contentarlo.

Las comidas eran realmente amenas, aunque las primeras habían sido bastante incomodas luego todos se fueron soltando. Teddy hablaba con Elty de cualquier cosa, normalmente Draco se unía a esas conversaciones. Andrómeda siempre lograba integrar a los demás adultos a alguna pequeña charla, aunque mayormente ellos se contentaban con escuchar a los niños contar todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Cuando terminaron, Andrómeda convenció a Harry a acompañar la salida que tenían planeada con los niños y con su hermana y sobrino.

Prácticamente dejaron a ambos hombre solos a propósito, como que si todos supieran que debían hablar cuanto antes.

Lucius no pudo evitar pensar que las mujeres eran terroríficas, con ese instinto que las dejaba saber todo.

⸺ ¿Despacho o salón? ⸺ preguntó observando al rubio trigo, Remus se sonrojó recordando el lugar donde se encontraron.

⸺Salón. ⸺ se levantó nervioso y empezó a caminar, sentía sus manos algo húmedas por los nervios, no paró ni siquiera para ver si el rubio lo seguía o no. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró hacia el fuego que se veía en la chimenea, seguramente los elfos lo habían prendido. Lucius decidió sentarse en uno individual que estaba cercano también mirando el fuego.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, no era cómodo como otras veces, más bien se sentía tenso.

⸺Lucius… yo…⸺ respiró profundo mirando a sus manos. Aun no tenían arreglado nada, pasaba tiempo con el niño y él y Teddy se llevaban muy bien. Pero no tenían definidas las relaciones entre ellos, para Eltanin Teddy solo era un amigo y aunque entendía en cierta medida que compartían sangre gracias a él, mientras que Teddy lo llamaba papá el rubio platinado no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. ⸺Te he estado evitando. ⸺

⸺Eres muy obvio. ⸺ sonó tranquilo pero no se giró a mirarlo. Remus respiró profundo de nuevo sonriendo un poco ante el aroma, a pesar de que siempre tenía algo diferente mezclado en esencia era el mismo. También seguía oliendo un poco a él y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad.

⸺Estás impregnado de nuevo. ⸺ soltó de una vez, ya no aguantaba más callarse la boca. Podía dar vueltas, preparar el terreno, pero tal vez ir al punto era la mejor manera de saber que hacer a continuación.

Notó como el patriarca se giró a mirarlo con una expresión entre confusión y miedo en el rostro, pero solo fue unos segundos antes de que recuperara la compostura y volviera su expresión calmada.

⸺No sé de qué hablas, Lupin. ⸺ notó la incomodidad pero también la muy ligera duda en su voz. Negó con la cabeza y apunto con su propia varita antes de decir unas palabras que había practicado bastante, no era un hechizo demasiado fácil de hacer.

Una ligera luz verde salió de la punta de esta.

Ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo mirándose, Lucius podía parecer tranquilo pero había clavado sus uñas en el respaldo del sillón como procesándolo. Mientras, Remus podía sentir todas las emociones que desprendía a pesar de que se viera tan calmo, miró sus manos y luego de nuevo a los ojos grises del hombre.

⸺ ¡Maldito hijo de…! ¡Cruc…!⸺ se levantó apuntando con su varita pero antes de terminar la palabra se obligó a cerrar la boca dejándola caer. Apretó los labios y se pasó las manos por el cabello dejándose caer en sillón de nuevo, sintiéndose realmente abatido. Una vez, era entendible ¿Dos veces? ¿Acaso era un imbécil?

Remus lo observó, había agarrado su propia varita al verlo pararse pero no había tenido intenciones de devolver alguna maldición. Se levantó y se arrodilló frente al patriarca agarrando una de sus manos con cuidado sintiendo algo de vergüenza cuando notó los ojos grises que lo miraban enojados.

⸺Lo siento.

⸺ ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, maldición! ¿Cómo yo resuelvo esto? Eltanin ni siquiera está acostumbrado a ti ¡No tiene idea de cómo llamarte! Apenas has vuelto y ¿Es en serio? ¡Fue una maldita vez! ¿Tus malditos espermatozoides mestizos son tan fuertes o qué? ⸺ se preguntó fugazmente como Cissy lo había sabido pero agitó la cabeza.

Remus se mordió el labio unos segundos para evitar reír ante lo último, acarició con cuidado la mano del patriarca en silencio dejándolo reaccionar sintiéndose un poco mejor con que no rechazara su tacto.

⸺Lo haces a propósito. ⸺ murmuró al fin, tratando de obligarse a calmarse.

⸺Aún falta tiempo para que se note, podremos pensar en las soluciones. ⸺ murmuró suavemente besando sus nudillos, haciendo un esfuerzo para no acariciar su cabello platinado.

Lucius resopló, eso no era elegante pero la situación lo ameritaba.

⸺ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta…?⸺ preguntó apartando su mano mirando hacia el hombre arrodillado, siempre era extraño como las cosas se desarrollaban entre ellos.

⸺Hueles a mí. Bueno, también es instinto. Luego de sentirlo dos veces, creo que a la tercera puedo reconocerlo.⸺ se incorporó un poco apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del mayor antes de inclinarse y besar su abdomen sobre la ropa.

⸺Eres un maldito lobo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lucius reaccionó mas o menos bien, pero sabemos que lo peor son sus ataques de pánico donde no se filtra XD**

**sof77: Si XD otro pequeño. Elty ya no será el bebé de la casa**

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra que te haya gustado dude un poco en la existencia del pequeño pero no pude resistirme XD**

**Drokov1080: Lucius debería abstenerse de tener acción sin los hechizos adecuados con alguien que lo dejó embarazado sin querer antes XDD Remus va con todo XD**

**AnaM1707: Reacciono mas o menos bien como primera impresión. Hay que dejar que lo analise más a fondo XD**

**ferchavk: no lo mato, por suerte XD no querrá dejar tres niños huerfanos. Me alegra que te guste mi historia**

**lyra: Si, la bendición es de Remus no te preocupes XD Bueno Arthur volverá aparecer pero esta vez está Remus. Veamos que tal reacciona el lobo a él XD**

**Tambien tengo predilección por Remus/Lucius, realmente.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	22. 22

El cumpleaños de Teddy los había alcanzado pocas semanas después, habían decidido hacer una celebración más familiar en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy aunque pronto se dieron cuenta que entre sus conocidos y la familia de sus conocidos era bastante gente.

Al menos los niños tendrían con quienes jugar.

Teddy se encontraba de la mano con Remus mientras saludaba divertido, siendo seguido por Eltanin quien había soltado a su papi para conocer a los demás niños. Seguramente se habían encontrado en fiestas anteriores, pero el rubio no había estado interesado en hacer una real amistad o juego con los demás.

Habían tenido cuidado con las bebidas, evitando las que contenían alcohol para que la fiesta se mantuviera netamente infantil, todo estaba decorado de colores claros luego de una discusión de que no se usaría rojo y dorado.

Lucius vigilaba a los niños algo apartado, muchos de los olores dulces lo hacían sentir nauseas así que se había mantenido estoicamente lo más alejado posible de los bocadillos.

⸺Es extraño que no estés con los niños. ⸺ miró de reojo al pelirrojo, lamentando por un momento no tener una copa de algo para tomar.

⸺El señor Lupin los está cuidando muy bien. ⸺ no volteó a mirarlo. Realmente no tenía nada con Remus pero no tenía muchas ganas de saber que tan posesivo era instintivamente en su estado, prefería evitar el problema.

Los lobos eran territoriales, lo que menos quería era un escándalo ahí.

⸺Entonces… ¿Están juntos? ⸺ el patriarca Weasley sonó curioso, más como que si fueran viejos amigos y eso lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

⸺Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor Weasley. ⸺ deslizó sus dedos sobre la serpiente de su bastón, sonriendo un poco cuando Eltanin lo volteó a ver y saludó con su mano.

⸺Supongo que no nos veremos entonces en el cumpleaños de su hijo. ⸺ siempre le había impresionado lo quitado de pena que podía sonar el pelirrojo mientras hablaba, observando otra cosa como que si le dijera como estaba el tiempo. ⸺La verdad, prefiero no saber cuánto posesivo es un hombre lobo con el gestante de su hijo cuando este aun es menor de edad. ⸺ volvió sus ojos azules a él y Lucius no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada, se había sentido algo asustado cuando dijo "gestante" pero enseguida notó que hablaba por Eltanin.

Se giró un poco hacia el mayor aun a cierta distancia, manteniendo el bastón entre ellos.

⸺ ¿Le tiene miedo, señor Weasley? ⸺ sonrió de lado sin poder evitar sonar cruel, presionando un poco más esa nueva información.

⸺Solo no creo que valga la pena todos los riesgos. ⸺ Arthur sonrió amablemente antes de mirar de reojo donde estaban los niños. Todos sus nietos se encontraban ahí, por suerte muchos de ellos no tenían el cabello rojo característico y podían mezclarse sin ser detectados a buenas a primeras.

⸺ ¿Gracias por eso? ⸺ Lucius arqueó la ceja notando como el rostro del otro patriarca se sonrojaba.

⸺ ¡No lo decía por eso! Fueron buenos momentos pero…⸺ Arthur no pudo seguir hablando cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

⸺ ¡Papá! ⸺ Eltanin se acercó rápidamente a ambos adultos y se abrazó a las piernas de Lucius, el rubio sonrió un poco dejando el bastón para abrazar al niño. ⸺ ¡Ven con nosotros! ⸺ el rubio menor ni siquiera miró hacia Arthur, solo agarró la mano de su papá y tiró de ella para guiarlo hacia el resto de los invitados.

⸺Creo que deberé dejarlo, señor Weasley. Disfrute la fiesta. ⸺ inclinó un poco su cabeza antes de agarrar el bastón para luego seguir al niño algo curioso. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Elty se detuvo al lado de Draco.

⸺ ¡No hay que dejar solo a papá se lo van a robar! ¡No quiero que me lo roben! ⸺ reclamó el niño agarrándose con fuerza de la túnica del mayor, Lucius arqueó una ceja y miró hacia donde estaba Teddy, Lupin tuvo la decencia de desviar la mirada hacia el niño evitando la del patriarca.

El rubio no pudo evitar la sonrisa, eso había sido sutil. No había tenido que abandonar a su hijo que debía ser su mayor prioridad siendo su cumpleaños y no había demostrado posesividad en lo absoluto, haciendo que Eltanin fuera tras él. Estaba seguro que su niño no lo abandonaría ni en sol ni sombra lo que durara la fiesta.

⸺Nadie me robara, cariño. ⸺ trató de calmarlo acariciando su espalda, el pequeño asintió pero se aferró a su mano sin querer soltarla. Draco sonrió divertido y Lucius pensó que pronto debería decirle.

Decir lo de Eltanin a su hijo mayor no había sido tan difícil ¿Pero ahora? ¿Explicar que había estado tan distraído como para olvidar el anticonceptivo de nuevo? ¿Cuándo el hombre apenas llegó?

Suspiró y agitó la cabeza, ya tenía algo dándole vueltas a la cabeza y parecía un buen plan, tal vez se apegaría a él. Después de todo, no podría ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo ya que pronto aparecería en el tapiz familiar.

A las diez de la noche la mayoría de los niños ya estaban durmiendo, habían despedido a los últimos invitados y Lucius había subido para dejar a Elty en la cama. Besó su frente con cariño mientras lo arropaba, asegurándose de cerrar las cortinas luego para evitar que el sol lo despertara. Después intercambió algunas palabras con Draco antes de que este fuera a su habitación a dormir, bastante cansado de haber estado vigilando niños y adultos por igual.

Sabía que Remus había llevado a Teddy dormir, había comido muchos dulces y torta, pero la hora de dormir a la que lo había acostumbrado Harry y Andrómeda tenía bastante peso.

⸺Twinky, pídele al señor Lupin que venga a hablar conmigo en la sala cuando termine de acostar a Teddy. ⸺ le ordenó a la elfina antes de dirigirse hacia allí. Era una sala más pequeña, utilizada para cuando venían personas que eran apegadas a la familia. A pesar de la hora pidió té y algunos bocadillos salados, se sentó a esperar en una de las sillas mientras sacaba su varita.

Acarició la cabeza de la serpiente y luego la guardó en su túnica para poder sacarla rápidamente, había dejado el bastón en el jardín, sus elfos no tardarían en recuperarlo pero aun así no tenía ganas de utilizarlo.

⸺Lucius. ⸺ saludó el licántropo sonriendo un poco antes de sentarse frente a él, se veía algo cansado pero lo observaba con curiosidad.

⸺Utilizar a Eltanin como chaperón fue una idea… inesperada. ⸺ arqueó la ceja antes de servir el té poniéndole algo de azúcar, Remus suspiró agarrando su taza también.

⸺ No pude evitarlo. ⸺ admitió antes de tomar un poco de té.

⸺ ¿No pedirás perdón? ⸺ a pesar de su tono neutral estaba algo divertido por la situación, lo había puesto contento de alguna manera saber que estaba celoso, aunque tal vez eso tenía que ver con que estaba gestando de nuevo. Otro bebé y de ese hombre.

⸺ ¿Tengo que? ⸺ se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa teniendo cuidado con todo lo servido, estirando su mano y acariciando el borde del cuello del rubio, apartando un poco su cabello el cual había soltado una vez que la fiesta terminó. ⸺No lo necesitas. ⸺ murmuró, su tono de voz más bajo pero más ronco, con sus ojos brillando levemente en dorado.

Lucius dejó la taza de té y se levantó, caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó.

⸺Ven aquí.⸺ acomodó un poco su propio cabello para dejarlo de un solo lado, sin mirarlo hasta que el otro hombre se sentó a su lado. Levantó su mirada para verlo a los ojos y luego volvió a esquivarlo.

⸺Sé que no debería ser celoso contigo pero…⸺ suspiró mientras hablaba pasándose una de sus manos por el cuello en gesto nervioso, a pesar de todo no desvió su mirada. Lucius se removió un poco al sentir los ojos mieles sobre su persona de manera intensa.

⸺Estoy llevando a tu hijo. Lo sé. Seguramente no reaccionarían bien si pudieras oler otros hombres en mí. ⸺ trató de sonar desinteresado antes de volver a conectar sus ojos con los del otro, notó que se veía algo culpable pero no parecía tener muchas ganas de disculparse.

⸺Lucius…⸺ murmuró suavemente, el rubio apenas pudo contener el escalofrío antes de interrumpirlo de nuevo poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios del menor para que guardara silencio.

⸺Espera, estoy hablando. No te estoy regañando, de alguna manera en estos momentos me parece algo divertido y agradable. Tal vez es un efecto del embarazo o algo así.

Si, él fue con el único que me he acostado desde el final de la guerra. A pesar de lo que creas, solo sucedió una vez al año.

No puedes reclamarme por amantes anteriores.⸺ retiró su mano de su rostro tratando de que sus mejillas no adquirieran ningún color. No sabía muy bien a qué punto quería llegar, ni porque sentía la necesidad de explicarle eso ¿Para qué no se sintiera amenazado? ¿Por qué le importaba realmente ahora que no había gente alrededor?

⸺Yo puedo compensarlo. ⸺ Remus apoyó su mano en la rodilla del mayor, alzando su otra mano para acariciar su mentón y obligarlo a verlo. Suspiró pensando que el rubio a pesar del tiempo se veía igual de hermoso, no había sabido cómo manejar sus interacciones con él mientras se ganaba a los niños así que se habían quedado solo con algunas conversaciones.

⸺ ¿Puedes? ⸺ Lucius arqueó la ceja desafiante, sonriendo un poco.

⸺Oh, vamos. Tú sabes que soy mejor. ⸺ sonrió alzando un poco más su mano presionándola sobre el muslo del rubio quien trató de no demostrar ninguna reacción ante eso, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño no desapareció.

⸺ ¿Y qué te da tanta confianza? ⸺ se burló aunque se quedó callado al notar la mirada del hombre lobo, se sonrojó apoyando su brazo de manera instintiva rodeando su vientre.

⸺Como reaccionas a mí. ⸺ no esperó más, se inclinó sobre el rubio besando sus labios con intensidad rodeando su cintura con su brazo. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando fue correspondido y profundizó el gesto atrayéndolo hacia él.

Lucius jadeó suavemente apartándose pero el castaño lo sentó sobre su regazo acariciando su espalda con una mano, empujándolo un poco cuando llegó a su espalda baja haciendo que ambos se presionaran. Ambos jadearon mientras las mejillas del patriarca enrojecían un poco.

⸺Ey, espera ¡No en la sala! ¡No en mi sillón! ¡Lupin! ⸺ gimió bajito al sentir los besos en su cuello, dejando que acariciara su cabello. Remus rió suavemente antes de apartarse y besar su mentón.

⸺Bien. ⸺ sonrió casi con cariño acariciando la mejilla del patriarca, Lucius suspiró observándolo.

⸺Cásate conmigo. ⸺ soltó de pronto. Había pensado en muchos escenarios donde podía decirlo pero al final no había logrado encontrar una manera que no fuera tan directa si quería que todo se pusiera sobre la mesa.

⸺ ¿Eh? ⸺ Remus lo observó confundido apoyando sus manos en las caderas de Lucius, apegándolo un poco más hacia él mientras revisaba si en su rostro había una señal de que eso era una broma.

⸺Casémonos. Eres bueno en la cama y eres padre de dos de mis hijos, será más fácil de explicar.

No voy a quedar bien parado si sale la noticia de que estoy esperando de nuevo, del mismo hombre y sin tener si quiera una relación romántica. Ya vives en la mansión, ya todos viven aquí. No cambiaré mi apellido, tú no tienes que cambiar el tuyo.

Además sigues siendo un héroe de guerra aunque hayas huido luego de esta. ⸺ explicó apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del mestizo, acariciando suavemente.

⸺ ¿Pides que nos casemos por negocios? ⸺ la voz del licántropo demostró sorpresa y Lucius casi quiso bufar pero no lo hizo, aun necesitaba a ese hombre.

⸺ ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué en estos años que no estuviste me enamoré de una idea de ti? ⸺ se burló negando un poco con la cabeza, callándose de nuevo al sentir las manos del otro bajar y acariciar su trasero. Abrió la boca para reclamar pero luego la cerró mordiéndose el labio para no hacer ningún sonido.

Si nos casamos ¿Habrá una clausula sobre fidelidad? ⸺ se inclinó un poco susurrando en su oído, Lucius suspiró por lo bajo mientras acariciaba los mechones castaños de manera perezosa, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al sentir que había detenido sus manos sobre él, aun manteniéndolas por debajo de su espalda.

⸺Si quieres, no. ⸺ trató de no suspirar ni hacer ningún sonido que lo delatara, aunque se tensó mordiéndose con más fuerza el labio al sentir como lo apretaba, evitando gemir.

⸺Oh, no. Si nos vamos a casar por esas razones entonces si quiero una cláusula de eso. No te quiero con nadie más. ⸺ gruñó por lo bajo contra su cuello, Lucius llevó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás respirando con los labios entreabiertos. Lupin solo estaba apoyando sus labios sobre su piel, sin morder ni besar realmente.

⸺ ¿No puedes quedar conforme con que es lo mejor para los niños? ⸺ trató de no tartamudear mientras cerraba sus ojos, sentir el aliento contra su cuello y las manos moviéndose de manera suave sobre él estaban calentando el ambiente. Pero no podía dejar que eso llegara a más hasta que todo quedara claro, al menos lo más importante.

⸺No. ⸺ Remus rió un poco al escuchar el ruidito de indignación del patriarca.

⸺ ¡Que poco Gryffindor! ⸺ Lucius se quejó, se separó dando un leve jadeo al sentir la mordida en su cuello. Miró acusadoramente hacia el menor quien sonreía, apoyando su espalda de nuevo en el sillón dejando algo de espacio entre ellos.

Aunque Lucius seguía prácticamente sentado sobre su entrepierna.

⸺Tú lo haces para tener una buena imagen frente a tu hijo y la sociedad. La cláusula sería para los dos. ⸺ explicó apoyando de nuevo una de sus manos en la cadera del rubio, acariciando un poco con su pulgar. Lucius resopló un poco.

⸺Bien, bien. Pero si nos divorciamos lo me quedaré con la custodia de los niños. ⸺ negoció. Ese era el punto realmente más importante, no iba a dejarse quitar a ninguno de los pequeños.

⸺Ni hablar, será compartida. ⸺ Remus frunció el ceño separándolo un poco, haciendo que ahora estuviera sentado en sus piernas y no sobre su regazo.

⸺ ¡No estuviste durante años! ⸺ Lucius se quejó apretando los puños, aunque luego dejó caer sus manos apoyándolas en las piernas del castaño.

⸺ ¡Estoy tratando de arreglar eso! ⸺ no iba a ceder en eso.

⸺Deben haber años mínimos antes de que se pueda firmar un divorcio. ⸺ murmuró el rubio luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio. Remus suspiró observándolo y el patriarca le devolvió la mirada.

⸺Diez años. ⸺ habló al fin el de ojos mieles.

⸺Quince. ⸺ Lucius prefería no lidiar con la separación cuando el niño fuera a Hogwarts. No, no, una cosa a la vez. Además para un muchacho de quince años sería más fácil entender ¿O no?

⸺Podríamos no separarnos. ⸺ sonrió un poco al escuchar a Lupin.

⸺Que este esa cláusula no quiere decir que nos separaremos cuando se cumplan esos años. Con suerte ya nos habremos acostumbrado y no necesitaremos todo lo necesario para el divorcio. ⸺ Lucius suspiró pensando que si no fuera por Eltanin seguiría casado con Narcissa, eran buenos amigos y tenían cosas en común. Los mejores matrimonios concertados eran aquellos donde podían llevarse bien aunque no hubiera amor.

⸺Está bien, está bien. ¿Le dirás primero de la boda o del bebé a Draco? ⸺ Remus lo observó con curiosidad. Lucius lo pensó en unos segundos, aún no había planeado nada para ello.

⸺Ambas a la vez. Y no pienso ir de blanco. ⸺ advirtió.

⸺Negro para los dos será. ⸺ Lupin sonrió acariciando con cuidado el costado del mayor.

⸺Bien. Luego discutiremos el resto, ahora mismo ambos estamos cansados ¡Pero mañana no vale decir que no!⸺ frunció el ceño sonando amenazante, pero Remus solo dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

⸺Lucius, no cambiaré de opinión. ⸺ prometió besando su mejilla.

⸺Más te vale. ⸺ picó levemente su pecho con sus dedos.

⸺Lo sé. ⸺

⸺Solo lo hago por los niños. ⸺ apretó los labios con fuerza, Remus negó con la cabeza con algo de diversión antes de abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo, atrayéndolo hacia sí y apegándolo a su cuerpo.

⸺Ya cállate, Lucius. ⸺

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

⸺ ¡Te había dicho que no en el sillón! ⸺ reclamó el rubio mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, estaba recostado boca abajo sobre Remus mientras este acariciaba su cabello con cariño, haciendo algunas trencitas. Ambos estaban algo sudorosos y habían desaparecido los fluidos con magia.

Lucius se preguntó brevemente como estaban tan cómodos sobre el mueble.

⸺Debiste haberlo repetido antes. ⸺ rió bajito besando sus labios mientras se sentaba, obligando al mayor a hacerlo también. Con cuidado lo ayudó a vestirse antes de vestirse él. ⸺Vamos a la habitación.

⸺Solo a dormir, Lupin. ⸺ reclamó dejando que lo ayudara a pararse, dolía un poco pero no tanto, de todas formas tomaría algo una vez que llegara a su habitación.

⸺Está bien. ⸺ concordó sonriendo, no se había esperado que el cumpleaños de Teddy terminara de esa forma.

Podía decir que su hijo no era el único con regalo de cumpleaños.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias a quienes leen :D ya quedan dos p un capítulo para finalizar. Y tal vez algún que otro extra más corto para cerrar algunas cosas XD**

**Cristine Malfoy: es verdad jajaja ya no tienen que preocuparse por metodos de proteccion por unos nueve meses XDD**

**AnaM1707: Ya se verá si Draco es capaz de mantener la ley del hielo un poco más de rato XD Lucius más bien estaba en negación, lo tenía todo ahí pero no quiso aceptarlo jajaja**

**sof77: La ira no va bien con bebé (? xD**

**Bellalphine Black: Ha tenido una gran puntería XD pobre Lucius **


	23. 23

Había sido completamente inflexible con Potter. Lo que fuera que tuvieran -un juego o no- se terminó en el momento que quiso quitarle la custodia de Eltanin a su padre.

No podía perdonar ese error garrafal del salvador del mundo mágico, a pesar de que todos parecían tranquilos no estaba tan seguro de que todo hubiera terminado tan bien si Lupin no aparecía a decir que él no pelearía la custodia.

No importaba cuantos meses pasaran Draco se mantenía estoico pese a las cartas y regalos que le llegaban primero por día y luego por semana. Había logrado evitar a Potter la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión, incluso había sido claro en sus salidas cada vez que llegaba el muchacho.

A su padre parecía divertirle y eso lo hacía sentir algo caprichoso pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

Incluso con la disculpa escrita y dicha él no estaba satisfecho.

Su padre estaba demasiado distraído con Eltanin y con Lupin como para hacer problema con Potter.

Draco negó con la cabeza y desapareció el regalo entregado por la lechuza sin siquiera abrirlo. Potter no merecía esa consideración.

Debía admitir que si estaba algo preocupado, su padre quería tener una reunión con él a solas lo que quería decir que algo había pasado. Bueno o malo, su madre no se veía de buen humor. Ella había salido del despacho de Lucius completamente furiosa aunque cambió su semblante al verlo, ella prometió que volvería de Francia una vez que de hubiera calmado.

¿Qué enfadaría tanto a su madre y mantendría tranquilo a su padre?

Solo había algo que podía lograrlo y ese alguien era Lupin.

Lo más probable era que su padre lo estuviera citando para contarle que tendrían una relación o algo así. Ya había preparado algunas frases para la noticia y su expresión de confusión. Si a su padre le hacía feliz pensar que no lo había averiguado entonces actuaría como tal.

Ahhhh… como consentía a su padre.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo quien le guiñó un ojo lo que lo hizo reír. Hacía rato había silenciado el bendito aparato para evitar escuchar sus halagos, aunque le gustaba recibirlos prefería que fueran de personas. Escucharlas de él mismo le daba una extraña sensación.

Peinó su cabello y luego salió rumbo al despacho de su padre. Luego de la charla podría jugar con Elty, esperaba que su padre no la alargara mucho.

Tocó la puerta y sonrió cuando lo dejó pasar.

—Buenas tardes, papá.— se acercó dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de sentarse frente a él, esperó a que el elfo apareciera con el juego de té sin decir nada.

—Buenas tardes, Draco.— el mayor sonrió, poniendo dos cucharadas de azúcar a su té antes de tomarlo. Draco hizo lo mismo pensando que solo estaban retrasando el momento. Dejó que el silencio reinara unos segundos más antes de hablar con el tono más quitado de pena que tenía.

—Entonces ¿Qué querías decirme?— evitó que su sonrisa creciera al notar que el patriarca dejó su taza sobre el escritorio. Ya podía oír la conversación en su cabeza. Tenía las preguntas, sus expresiones, todo finamente calculado. Solo faltaba que su padre al fin dijera que…

—Lupin y yo vamos a casarnos.—

Draco escupió su té sin poder evitarlo levantando la mirada con asombro real.

—¡Padre! ¿Te has vuelto loco?— casi gritó parándose, negando con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que decía ¡Entendía que fueran a salir! ¿Pero casarse? ¿Por qué? ¡Había regresado hacía poco! —Entiendo que estés enamorado de él pero…

—Draco, esto no se trata de amor.— cortó enseguida el mayor. El menor lo observó por varios segundos mientras se desafiaban con la mirada en una especie de pequeña lucha. Al final Draco desvió su mirada antes de hablar.

—Entonces… oh— la idea iluminó su mente casi enseguida ¿Podía ser que…? Quiso reír, era ridículo. —¿Por qué? ¿Estás embarazado de nuevo?— bromeó pero sintió que todo el color de su rostro desaparecía al notar las mejillas algo rojas de su padre —¡Papá!— gritó casi en shock.

Nada lo había preparado para esa noticia.

¡Había preparado tan cuidadosamente! ¡Había estado tan seguro de lo que le diría su padre!

—¡E-En Hogwarts enseñan como cuidarse! ¡Por Merlín, tienes el mejor maestro de pociones como amigo! Una vez ¿Pero la segunda?

Oh, Dios. No me digas que es de Weasley. No, no ¡Mil veces Lupin! ¡No quiero compartir hermano con la comadreja! ¡Papá!— gritó perdiendo los estribos. Lucius solo lo observaba en silencio mientras tomaba su té y esa falta de reacción hizo que poco a poco la exaltación se fuera. Draco se sentó casi dejándose caer en la silla tapándose la boca con las manos como que si fuera un niño.

—Primero, si, estoy embarazado de nuevo. Y si, es de Lupin. No pretende dar más Weasleys al mundo, que Merlín nos salve.— suspiró dejando la taza vacía para servir más té —Decidimos que el matrimonio era lo más conveniente para darle una familia estable a los chicos.— Sabía que Draco no era el que peor reaccionaría. Narcissa y Severus se llevaban los primeros puestos, ya se había enfrentado a su ex esposa y luego lo haría con su amigo.

—Y porque te gusta el sexo con el— dijo aun sin medir sus palabras.

—Draco— lo regañó.

—¡T-Tu mismo lo dijiste! ¡Papá! ¿Has pensado como reaccionara Eltanin? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos? Es una locura.— el rubio menor negó con la cabeza pasándose las manos por el cabello de manera nerviosa.

—Lo se.— Lucius respiró profundo antes de sonreír de forma suave, apoyando su mano sobre la de Draco pero este la apartó.

—¡Parece que no!— se quejó.

—Tuve mis horas de pánico…— admitió el mayor apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla, mirando aun hacia su primogénito. Una parte de él quería reírse de las expresiones de Draco y otra estaba tan alarmada como el menor.

No había forma de hablarlo con Eltanin y que este reaccionara bien.

Lo había mimado bastante y saltaba ante cualquier competidor de su atención. Su niño era muy celoso.

Lupin la tenía fácil con Teddy, ese pequeño hasta se pondría feliz ante la idea de un nuevo bebé que fuera su hermano. Tal vez incluso se sentiría animado por la boda.

Elty en cambio no. Era notorio como se diferenciaban ambos niños y su pequeño no había heredado esos rasgos dulces de Lupin.

—¿Lupin sabe que se casara contigo?— la pregunta hizo que Lucius arqueara su ceja con diversión.

—Si.—

—¡Oh, bien, porque no quería que te enviaran a Azkaban por un matrimonio ilegal!— dejó escapar una pequeña risa histérica antes de pararse, necesitaba caminar

—Draco.

—Es que de nuevo ¡Wow! ¡No me lo esperaba!— Draco respiró profundo deteniéndose, no quería dar vueltas y marear a su padre.

Su padre sabía todo lo que conllevaba un matrimonio y seguramente estaba consciente de que todos esos cambios no serían tan bienvenidos por Elty. Ese pequeño era un ángel pero pobre de aquel que tratara de quitarle a su padre.

¡Ni si quiera Lupin y su padre se comportaban cercanos! A Elty le agradaba Remus porque no había notado que se llevaba la atención de Lucius.

—Yo no se lo diré a Eltanin, papá — señaló enseguida, notando por el respingo del mayor que en eso era lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Ni siquiera por mi, Draco?—

—Te amo, padre. Pero el llanto de ese niño es algo con lo que no puedo vivir.— sonrió algo divertido. Quería verlo, quería ver cuando su padre le diera las noticias al pequeño.

Tal vez primero la de la boda, sería la más fácil de tragar.

Pero dudaba mucho que Elty viera con buenos ojos el hecho de que sería un hermano mayor. Todos habían creído que sería el más pequeño hasta que Draco tuviera hijos.

Pero un hermano menor era distinto a un sobrino pequeño.

Lucius suspiró con fuerza.

—Remus la tiene fácil con Teddy— se quejó el patriarca. Draco dejó escapar una risa.

—Sirius pegara el grito en el cielo, papá.— Lucius asintió con diversión, realmente quería saber como reaccionaría Black ante la noticia. Seguramente tan descolocado y luego enojado.

Severus y él eran al final tal para cual, eran los amigos más difíciles de tratar por ambas partes.

Ambos rubios se quedaron callados mientras seguían bebiendo té, Draco trataba de calmarse pero no veía la necesidad de cambiar su expresión confundida por una neutral frente a su padre, el mayor seguramente sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo concibieron… ¿La primera vez que lo viste de nuevo?— preguntó de nuevo de pronto, preguntándose en que otro momento Lupin y su padre se habían visto apegados.

—Draco.— carraspeó.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Eso es un si! ¡Un si! ¡Papá!— dejó escapar una risa, sabía que jugaba con fuego por burlarse así del mayor pero no tendría otra oportunidad por mucho tiempo.

Lucius resopló nada elegantemente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de ti y Potter? He notado que no para de enviar regalos.— Trató de cambiar el tema. El menor bufó agarrando una galleta, volteando el rostro con desdén.

—No hay un yo y Potter, papá.— aseguró antes de volverlo a mirar, se removió algo incomodo al notar la mirada fija de su padre.

—Si sigues rechazándolo se cansara.— No lo creía. Era divertido ver como Draco lo evitaba y realmente estaba orgulloso, era un buen escarmiento para el salvador del mundo mágico pero no estaba tan seguro de como Draco se sentía al respecto. Una venganza no valía la felicidad de su hijo, ya pensaría en otras formas de atormentar a Potter.

—Los leones no de cansan, papá. Seguirá chocándose con la misma pared y creerá que algún día esta caerá. — el menor sonrió de lado, burlón.

—Pero las serpientes si saben cuándo parar. — le recordó. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Lastima de Potter, papá?

—En lo absoluto. Solo estoy preocupado por ti. — admitió apoyando su mano nuevamente sobre la de Draco, esta vez el muchacho no la apartó y la agarró devolviéndole el apretón con cariño.

—Lo se papá, lo se.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Tal vez debió haber aceptado la idea de Lupin de decirles a ambos niños juntos pero por orgullo se había negado. Ahora, con Eltanin jugando en el pasto con sus juguetes a pocos metros de él se arrepentía.

—Eltanin. — no se levantó de la silla que habían colocado con los elfos en conjunto con una mesa de vidrio para que tomara el té mientras miraba a su hijo jugar. El pequeño rubio alzó la mirada y le sonrió parándose y corriendo los pocos metros que lo separaban.

Lucius apoyó su mano sobre los rubios cabello del menor dejando que este se apoyara contra él, bajó su mano hacia su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente sin saber cómo empezar esa conversación.

—Nos han invitado a una boda. — Tanteó ligeramente el terreno luego de varios minutos de silencio y al notar que su hijo había empezado a jugar con su cabello. Esa era una de las razones por la que normalmente lo tenía suelto en la mansión, a Eltanin le gustaba jugar con él.

— ¿Iremos a comprar nuevas túnicas, papá? — levantó su mirada enseguida sonriendo contento, Lucius sonrió. A Eltanin no le gustaba en particular ir de compras, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y le gustaba que le regalaran cosas, al igual que la atención que generaba de quienes vendían, pero se aburría luego de la cuarta prenda que se probaba.

—Sí, iremos.

Pero está boda será importante, Eltanin…— respiró profundo —Por qué es la mía. — detuvo su mano sobre el hombro de su niño mientras lo observaba, Eltanin se congeló por unos segundos aun teniendo el largo mechón de cabello entre sus manos. Lucius lo vio alzar la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver como apretaba los labios inflando sus mejillas.

— ¿Con quién? — el niño se dejó caer en el pasto sentado sabiendo que era un mal comportamiento pero sabía que el patriarca no lo reñiría luego de haber salido con semejante noticia.

—Con tu padre. — apoyó su mano en su propia rodilla al tener a su niño fuera de su alcance, quería cerrar los ojos o mirar a otro lado pero terminó por mirar el rostro del pequeño quien primero pareció sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste que no era necesario que estén casados para que él sea mi padre. — murmuró por lo bajo apretando más sus labios ya sin inflar sus mejillas, miró hacia el pasto y agarró un poco con su mano arrancándolo. Lucius lo miró y se contuvo para evitar decirle que se mancharía las manos de verde o que podría haber alguna hormiga.

—Lo sé, pero a pesar de todo somos una familia. Teddy y tú son hermanos, comparten a Lupin ¿Entiendes? Y ahora… bueno, él quiere ser un padre. Y lo correcto es que seamos una pareja establecida por ustedes. — trató de explicarlo. No podía decirle a su hijo que ambos se habían enamorado y ahora se casarían ¡No, sería un mal ejemplo! Luego de todo el tiempo que no se vieron no podía decir algo tan absurdo.

Además, no quería realmente analizar sus sentimientos en ese momento.

— ¡Yo no quiero que te cases! — el pequeño dejó caer su puño contra el pasto negando con la cabeza, parpadeó varias veces y Lucius temió que se largara a llorar. No podía soportar que Elty llorara, realmente era bastante débil ante sus lágrimas.

Esperaba que Lupin fuera más duro en ese aspecto.

—Eltanin…— dijo su nombre con suavidad, casi susurrando tratando de calmarlo.

—Dices que lo haces por nosotros pero no es cierto ¡Estamos bien así! Él… él es divertido y es bonito jugar con él. Me da chocolate y lee cuentos muggles que dan gracia, también me habla de Hogwarts y-y me ayudó a robar galletas de los elfos ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que ustedes se casen! — reclamó el niño aun negando con la cabeza, haciendo pucheros y agitando sus brazos.

—Nada cambiará, Eltanin. Solo todo será legal. — trató de tranquilizarlo pensando que era un mal momento para que ambos sacaran su parte dramática. El niño hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos antes de levantarse, dando una patada al suelo como berrinche sacando algo de pasto en el proceso. Lucius suspiró y estiró su mano pero Eltanin se apartó. —Elty…

—Le quieres. — el niño abrió grandes los ojos mientras lo decía, mirando a Lucius son un asombro bastante inocente. El patriarca enrojeció.

—No, claro que no. Es solo un negocio. — fue su turno de negar con la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso.

— ¡Él te gusta! ¡Ustedes se gustan y se dan besos, y se van a casar porque se quieren! — el rubiecito sonrió moviendo sus brazos de nuevo, dejando salir una risita. Como que si el hecho de que hubiera amor hacía que la idea fuera mucho mejor.

Por Merlín ¿Qué tipo de cuentos le había contado Lupin a su hijo? ¿Quería transformarlo en un Hufflepuff?

—No, no es por eso. — negó con la cabeza, podía simplemente aprovechar el hilo que su hijo había lanzado y darle la razón, pero realmente era demasiado vergonzoso.

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer de manera romántico al licántropo. Lo había hecho, hacía bastante tiempo ¿Pero justo en ese momento lo amaba? No tenía la más pálida idea.

— ¡Y me tomaron a mí de excusa! — Eltanin lo miró acusadoramente cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, negando con la cabeza con un gesto de "decepción" que muy bien había aprendido de Lucius.

—Existe Teddy también ¿Sabes? — Le recordó Lucius.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Teddy en todo esto? Tú no eres su mamá. — el rubiecito ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y Lucius cerró la boca pensando que contestar a eso. Realmente había sacado el tema de Teddy para evitar que su niño siguiera desvariando, pero realmente el nombre del niño de Remus no tenía mucho que ver. Teddy sería feliz estando o no su padre casado y no es como que si pudieran hacer mucho por su madre.

—Que él también necesita una familia estable. — respiró profundo. Debía ser sincero, no había pensado en el niño en particular. Solo había pensado en Eltanin y en el pequeño que llevaba dentro, y tal vez también había pensado un poco con su entrepierna.

¿Y si se equivocaba y el dulce Teddy se negaba a que su padre reemplazara a su mamá? ¿Y si Andrómeda había dejado caer pequeños rencores en forma de palabras en el pequeño?

Esa mujer era alguien de cuidado.

— ¡Ustedes no se casaran por una familia estable! ¡Se casan porque se quieren! — Eltanin exclamó bastante seguro de sí mismo aun apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo. Lucius agarró su mano haciendo que dejara de hacerlo.

—Las cosas no funcionan así. — dijo con suavidad.

— ¿Entonces no le quieres? — Eltanin lo miró a los ojos directamente, Lucius observó sus ojos brillantes y de color miel tragando seco. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y un rubor subir desde su cuello, ladeó su cabeza para mirar a otro lado para evitar traicionarse con las emociones que lo embargaban.

—Yo… no lo sé. — prefirió decir la verdad. Luego podría explicarle a Eltanin que esa conversación no debía comentarla con nadie.

—Él tío Sev dijo que dos personas debían ser muy descuidadas de no usar antico…co… ¡Anticoso! O quererse para que tuvieran un bebé. Y no eres descuidado así que debiste quererlo y aquí estoy yo. — Eltanin sonrió orgulloso, como que si saber eso era absolutamente genial.

— ¿Y no has pensando que él dejó de quererme para querer a la mamá de Teddy? — Lucius arqueó la ceja con un deje de diversión.

—Ah, no. Lo de ellos si fue un accidente. — el patriarca se tapó la boca con la mano de manera suave para evitar que el niño viera su sonrisa. No debía estimular ese tipo de frases, no tenía nada contra Tonks, pero una vez que pasabas por Lucius Malfoy era imposible olvidarlo.

Frunció el ceño al notar que palabra había estado tratando de usar su niño antes.

— ¡Elty! Además ¿Qué hace Severus hablándote de Anticonceptivos? ¿Qué te dijo? — soltó la mano del pequeño algo asustado de lo que podría decir. No sabía a qué edad exactamente se debía hablar de eso con los niños.

Eltanin aún era pequeño, pero tal vez Severus le había dado una idea general de algo.

—Dijo que lo usaba la gente para evitar tener bebés. Yo encontré la palabra sobre uno de sus viales de poción y le pregunté. Me dijo que estaba muy pequeño para saber nada más. — agitó su cabeza antes de acercarse a su padre de nuevo, lo abrazó con fuerza y se escondió en él. Lucius suspiró y se levantó alzándolo, abrazándolo contra su pecho como que si fuera un bebé, besó su cabello mientras tarareaba de forma suave y lo acunaba.

Elty aún era tan pequeño, tal vez podía dormir al nuevo bebé para que naciera un año más adelante o más pero luego de hacerlo una vez, sabía que muchas cosas podían salir mal. No se sentía tan sobreprotector aun con el pequeño que crecía dentro de él porque aún no lo sentía en lo absoluto, las náuseas no llegaban y lo agradecía.

—Eltanin, aunque me case con él nada va a cambiar. Tú seguirás siendo mi prioridad. — prometió besando sus rubios cabellos. Se preguntó brevemente si el nuevo bebé se parecería tanto a él físicamente como Eltanin o sería más parecido a Lupin.

—Pero si se casan… compartirán habitación. Ya no podré dormir contigo cuando tenga pesadillas. — Podría decirle que ya estaba grande, que las pesadillas pronto podría enfrentarlas solo pero esa sensación agradable lo llenaba al escucharlo. Su bebé todavía lo necesitaba, aunque pudiera lograr que fueran más independientes uno del otro su pequeño no dejaría de necesitarlo por varios años más.

—Podrás venir cuando quieras, mi pequeño. — susurró por lo bajo, casi como que si fuera un secreto. Eltanin sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Lo prometes? — murmuró en el mismo tono apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de su papá.

—Lo prometo. — Lucius besó cada una de sus manos con cariño.

—Papá, te quiero mucho. — Eltanin lo abrazó con fuerza ocultándose de nuevo en él, apoyando sus manitos en su espalda aferrándose a su túnica.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, amor. — el patriarca sonrió, estaba saliendo mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Aunque realmente dudaba que se salvara del llanto una vez que Eltanin supiera lo de su nuevo hermanito.

Esperaba que su pequeño rayo de sol no se sintiera traicionado.

—También quiero a Teddy y a Remus. — murmuró, aun dudaba varias veces en decirle papá y Remus no lo presionaba, el hombre lobo parecía entender que debía ser constante e ir metiéndose de a poco en la vida del niño en vez de abrumarlo.

Lucius casi quiso rodar los ojos, Lupin siempre encontraba una grieta donde meterse.

—Yo… supongo que me acostumbrare a ellos. — admitió, era agradables, estaba seguro que podían ser una familia bastante estable aun sumándole a los "tíos" que los niños tenían.

—Les quieres, también. No quiero que te cases si no les quieres. — Eltanin murmuró separándose un poco para mirarlo.

—… — no pudo evitar la ráfaga de ternura que lo golpeó, abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo besando su cabello casi con devoción. —Sí, los quiero. — aun no sabía exactamente de qué forma pero luego lograría averiguarlo.

No podía explicarle a su pequeño que a veces las relaciones eran carnales sin sentimientos, que la posesividad o celos podían ser derivados de su embarazo o del instinto. Hablar con Remus era agradable, compartir cama también lo era y parecía adaptarse a los niños a pesar de que se había ido por varios años.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que no dudaba si el licántropo se quedaría o no.

¿O tal vez, el matrimonio había sido una forma de asegurarse de que no se fuera? ¿Por él o por los niños?

Trató de no pensar demasiado en eso mientras se sentaba, sentando a Eltanin en sus piernas antes de empezar a acomodar su cabello con cariño mientras el niño agarraba una de las galletas.

Tal vez luego de la boda podría hablar del hermanito que tendría, por ahora dejaría a Eltanin lidiar con el hecho de que sus padres se iban a casar.

* * *

**N/a: **

Gracias por leer :D y por sus comentarios.

Cristine Malfoy: me alegro que te gustara

* * *

Guest: Muchas gracias por leer :D como vemos aun Lucius no pudo decirle lo del próximo bebé XDD Pero pronto Remus deberá hablar con Sirius XD Muchos saludos :D

* * *

sharik21: me alegro que te gustara :D tratare de actualizar seguido :3


	24. Regalos de navidad

Agradecía sinceramente que una boda necesitara meses de planeación, por lo que la navidad seguía siendo la fiesta más próxima.

Lo único que era difícil era ocultar sus recientes malestares a su hijo menor quien estaba bastante preocupado por el hecho de que su padre devolviera el desayuno.

Había tratado de calmar al pequeño pero este le había contado sus inquietudes a Draco apenas este llegó y eso solo lo hizo recibir una mirada divertida, a pesar de que habían pasado un par de meses no había sido capaz de decirle sobre su próximo hermanito. Al menos agradecía que el incidente sucedió en uno de los pocos desayunos que no tenían con Remus y Teddy, porque si alguien podía preocuparse tanto como Eltanin era Lupin.

Bueno, algo debió haber sacado su hijo además de los ojos del licántropo.

— ¡Papá, papá! — Miró hacia su niño que se aferraba a su mano y sonrió, habían salido para poder comprar los regalos. A pesar de que Cissy seguía enojada nada la detuvo de volver y ayudar en la fiesta de navidad, había habido distintos puntos de vista respecto a ella por el hecho de que serían muchas personas, tanto de su agrado como que no.

Nunca habían pasado una navidad donde hubiera más gente que ellos cuatro, incluso Severus solía pasarse al siguiente día y no durante la cena. Pero ahora que estaban de alguna manera "juntos" las familias se habían mezclado y había que invitar a las mismas personas que era invitadas en el cumpleaños de Eltanin.

Hubo una discusión de donde debería ser y Malfoy Manor ganó, obviamente, cuando los niños expresaron su entusiasmo en estar en sus jardines de nuevo.

Entraron a otra tienda, ya tenía los regalos para sus hijos, para Narcissa y Severus, pero ahora él y Eltanin buscaban regalos para Remus y Teddy. Era un poco difícil, los años anteriores no se había molestado en comprar un regalo para el niño, su círculo era cerrado y nadie se iba a ofender por no recibir un regalo de Lucius.

— ¡Papá, este podría ser para Harry! — El niño agitó un muñeco del niño que vivió, Lucius lo tomó en sus manos antes de dejarlo donde estaba.

—Deja que Draco se encargue del regalo de Potter, cariño. — Aconsejó, a juzgar por las veces que los había sorprendido hablando no se le haría extraño de que estuvieran en camino para perdonarse.

— ¡Pero siempre le compró un regalo a Harry! — el niño rubio infló sus mejillas como queja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pateando ligeramente el suelo con un pie. Lucius acarició su cabello con cariño dejando que su pequeño lo abrazara, bajó su mano para darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

—Luego lo harás con Draco, estamos aquí por Remus y Teddy. — Le recordó, a pesar de que podrían encontrar varios regalos en una sola salida sabía que si empezaban a distraerse no encontrarían para nadie. Agradecía que aun luego de tantos años sus ideas para los regalos de Draco y Narcissa no se agotaran, aunque eso no evitaba que fuera difícil encontrar uno para ellos o para Eltanin.

— ¡A Teddy le gusta todo y a Remus le gustas tú! — Eltanin se separó sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Lucius lo regañó con la mirada.

—Eltanin. — murmuró notando como el niño se encogía un poco.

—Perdón…— hizo un puchero moviendo sus manitos antes de correr hacia otra estantería. — ¡Podemos regalarle un perro! — señaló hacia el vidrio, en frente había una tienda de mascotas. Lucius solo miró unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Sería de mal gusto, cariño. — Tal vez no fuera tan cierto, dudaba que a Remus le molestara que su hijo tuviera un cachorro pero los perros eran difíciles de regalar, sobre todo en una bonita caja.

—Pero a Teddy le gustan los perros. — El rubiecito lo miró confundido antes de volver su atención a las estanterías, buscando algo de su agrado.

—Remus es un hombre lobo. — Sacó esa carta agarrando algunos peluches con adornos navideños solo para volver a colocarlos en su lugar. No encontraría nada para su pareja ahí, pero esperaba que pudieran irse con el regalo para Teddy al menos.

—Tu nunca le regalas nada a Teddy, lo hago yo y Draco. — Eltanin lo miró con curiosidad, como que si no hubiera notado eso hasta ese momento.

—Ahora debo conseguirle un regalo. — Lucius suspiró, no dudaba de que Lupin tendría regalos para todos los niños. Se vería demasiado mal de su parte no regalarle nada al pequeño metamórfogo.

— ¿Serás su mamá también? — Eltanin apretó ligeramente el peluche en sus manos, como revisando de que estaba hecho solo para colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Su madre es Tonks y siempre lo será. No sé muy bien como el niño me ve. — Fue sincero, sabía que aunque Eltanin trataba de mostrarse maduro seguía siendo solo un niño pequeño. Un posesivo y celoso niño pequeño.

—Él estaba feliz de que pudiéramos ser hermanos. — Contó, su mal humor olvidado.

—Edward Lupin es feliz con todo. — Se burló ligeramente pero no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que el hecho de que su niño creciera junto a otro lo había ayudado bastante. Los niños de la fiesta eran demasiado temporales para que él se acostumbrara, Teddy había sido constante y el mejor amigo de su bebé.

— ¿Remus y tu…? mmm… ¿Padre y tu intercambiaran regalos? — Preguntó dudoso, tratando de no fallar en la pronunciación de ninguna palabra.

— ¿Estás tratando de llamarlo padre? — No pudo evitar sorprenderse, bajando la pequeña caja que sostenía para observar al niño. Eltanin enrojeció antes de asentir.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó algo avergonzado pero feliz.

— ¿Y cómo quedo yo? — Trató de sonar desinteresado pero no pudo evitar el pinchazo de celos.

—Papá. — Eltanin sonrió, con algo de diversión antes de correr hacia el otro lado, el patriarca lo siguió sabiendo que no se alejaría nunca lo suficiente de su vista.

—Creo que podríamos rendirnos y comprarles bufandas a juego. — Lucius murmuró luego de varios minutos.

— ¡Papá, te vas a casar con él! — Lo regañó el niño quien estaba divertido con la forma de las baldosas del suelo, pisando las que eran rojas y saltando las verdes mientras seguía observando juguetes.

—Bien, bien. Sigamos buscando. En todo caso podemos comprar juguetes para perro. — Murmuró por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza pero sin ser serio.

— ¿Cómo para Sirius? — Eltanin se detuvo para mirarlo, con curiosidad.

—Exacto. — Lucius sonrió de lado con diversión.

—Pero eso es gracioso porque Sirius nunca te regala nada ¿Qué hay si el regalo de padre es bonito? — El niño frunció el ceño y el patriarca resopló ligeramente.

—O puede no serlo. — Contraataco, aunque con lo poco que realmente conocía al licántropo estaba seguro que sería al menos un regalo decente. Él no podía quedar atrás y no se dejaría avergonzar ¡Por Merlín, no!

— ¡Este puede ser para Teddy! — Eltanin agarró un peluche de lobo que tenía el pelaje castaño, acarició la cabecita del muñeco mirando los ojos claros. Lo dejó en el suelo y este empezó a correr a su alrededor como que si de un cachorro se tratara solo para lamer la cara del niño al ser agarrado, pero sin dejar saliva ya que su lengua era de peluche también.

—Me pregunto cuántos peluches de lobo tendrá ese niño. — Agarró al peluche evitando que lo lamiera, apretándolo ligeramente para que volviera a quedarse quieto. Lo revisó notando que parecía estar bien hecho y era de buen gusto.

— ¡Le pondremos un collar de oro y será el más caro que tendrá! — el niño exclamó feliz. Lucius casi dejó escapar una pequeña risa por lo dicho.

—Ya que estamos, un collar de plata. — Se burló ligeramente de su hijo.

— ¡Ah, papá! ¡Se lo diré a padre! — amenazó Eltanin agarrando al peluche de las manos del mayor para abrazarlo con fuerza, dando unos pocos pasos hacia atrás.

—Está bien, creo que es un regalo aceptable. Luego pasaremos a la joyería para conseguirle un collar. — Asintió aceptando, Teddy seguramente tenía más peluches de lobo pero ninguno como ese y sobre todo, ninguno que tuviera un collar costoso.

— ¡Ahora busquemos el regalo de padre! — el niño dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de caminar hacia donde debían pagar.

El regalo de Remus sería el más difícil de elegir después de todo.

* * *

**Pequeña primera parte del especial de navidad :D****Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: me alegra que te guste :3 **


	25. Teddy

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado así, hace unos minutos estaba con su hijo menor y Remus que tenía a su propio hijo sentado en sus rodillas pero después Eltanin se levantó y preguntó si podía mostrarle algo.

Lucius había decidido no seguirlos, las náuseas mañaneras lo perseguían y no quería preocupar a nadie. Pero para su sorpresa el niño mayor se quedó sentado cerca de él luego de que Remus le pidiera que lo cuidara unos momentos.

Así que ahí estaba, sintiéndose completamente incomodo bajo la mirada del pequeño niño quien había cambiado su color de cabello a rubio platinado para parecerse a Eltanin.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo comportarse con Teddy, no era su hijo pero era como un amiguito de su bebé. Nunca le molestó que jugaran juntos pero nunca hubo necesidad de prestarle una atención más allá de eso.

Pero el niño le había regalado una flor en navidad y se había sentido muy contento con su regalo, además de que no dejaba de mirarlo con cierto asombro como preguntándose a donde llevaba a su hermanito o como. Para su sorpresa Teddy pudo mantenerse callado y Eltanin aún no sabía sobre el bebé que se estaba gestando aunque todos parecían distraídos por la boda.

Pero la boda le trajo otra complicación ¿Qué había de ese niño? No los unía la sangre pero Remus no lo abandonaría. El licántropo siempre lo incluía en los juegos de Eltanin y cuando tenía un pequeño momento con el rubio menor siempre se encargaba primero que su hijo mayor estuviera bien cuidado y divirtiéndose.

—Papá dice que llevas a su bebé. — El niño movió sus pies, balanceando sus piernas y mirando a sus propias manitos, jugando con ellas con nerviosismo. Parecía que no era el único que sentía que estaba pisando sobre cascaras de huevos, estaba obligado a aceptar a Teddy en su vida pero no tenía idea de cómo incluirlo.

—Sí, como tu madre te llevó a ti. — Teddy cambió su cabello a azul y volvió a mirarlo formando una pequeño "o" con su boca, con sorpresa.

—La abuela no habla mucho de ella ¿La conociste? — Preguntó con curiosidad pero Lucius negó con la cabeza removiéndose un poco en su asiento.

—Realmente no. — Admitió, que fuera parte de la familia renegada de Narcissa no ayudaba en lo absoluto y no era una historia que quisiera contarle al niño. Realmente no entendía porque querría hablar de ella con él, era una conversación que debería tener con Remus.

—Oh. — El niño parecía decepcionado por esa información.

—Tu padre… la amo mucho. O al menos eso escuché, ellos se casaron. — Seguramente el niño sabía eso, debería haber una foto de la boda en alguna parte y Remus debió haberle contado algo ¿Por qué él se estaba llevando la parte incomoda de la conversación? Aun le faltaba decirle lo del bebé a Eltanin pero tal vez por el embarazo o porque el niño no parecía querer realmente molestarlo no podía apartarse e ignorarlo.

— ¿Pero también te amaba a ti? — Teddy lo miró curioso apoyando sus manitos en el borde de la silla, deteniendo sus pies y volviendo sus ojos a un color miel de nuevo, oscureciendo el color de su cabello para parecerse más a su padre.

—Creo que es algo que deberías conversar con él. — miró hacia otro lado tratando de evitar las ganas de estirar su mano y revolverle el cabello.

—Eltanin es más pequeño yo pero papá dice que lo que pasó contigo fue antes de mi mamá. — Teddy lo miró con curiosidad lo que hizo que devolviera la mirada, Lucius suspiró y asintió acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

—Eltanin estuvo dormido mucho tiempo. — ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de explicarlo a un niño que no llegaba a los once años?

— ¿Por qué? — Teddy sonrió parándose pero quedándose frente a su silla sin acercarse al patriarca. Lucius no sabía si sentirse bien o no con el hecho de que el niño no parecía temeroso de su presencia.

—Haces muchas preguntas para ser tan pequeño. — Se burló ligeramente pero el pequeño solo sonrió cambiando su cabello a negro.

—Harry dice que soy muy listo. — Habló bastante feliz agarrando una hoja que estaba apoyada en la silla de su lado que no se estaba usando.

—Potter tiene una vara muy baja. — Sabía que Teddy no entendería lo que decía así que no se preocupó de que se sintiera ofendido.

—Te casaras con papá y tienes a su bebé ¿Me querrás a mí también? — dijo de pronto mirando a la hoja para luego levantar su mirada hacia los ojos grises del mayor. Lucius pudo contener el respingo antes de mirarlo con sorpresa disimulada.

— ¿Disculpa? — Ni siquiera sabía de donde encontraba la voz para hablar.

—Eltanin me quiere, pero no estoy seguro contigo. — Se balanceó un poco y se acercó un paso.

—Tu padre no te dejará nunca, así que creo que vienes incluido en el paquete. — Trató de salirse por la tangente y suspiró.

—Eso… no responde mi pregunta. — El pequeño frunció un poco el ceño antes de sonreírle de nuevo.

—Estarás aquí ¿Por qué sería importante que yo te quisiera? — se incorporó un poco y tocó la nariz del niño notando que estaba ocultando lo dibujado en la hoja, había sido solo un impulso así que trató de volver a sentarse bien sin que se notara ese pequeño desliz.

—Porque así podríamos ser una familia. — Pareció que el niño tomó valor y terminó por acercarse mostrándole su dibujo. De una forma bastante infantil estaban dibujados Remus y él –si interpretaba bien el cabello rubio y largo - en conjunto de otro rubio que debía ser Eltanin que estaba junto con Teddy. Todos estaban señalados por una flecha donde decía quiénes eran, bueno, excepto él.

—Es… bonito. — agarró el papel con curiosidad dejando que el niño se sentara al lado suyo como había hecho Eltanin antes de irse con Remus.

Leyó de nuevo el "yo", "Papá" y "Hermano".

—No sé… como ponerte a ti. — Teddy enrojeció volviendo su cabello tan rojo como su rostro.

—Tal vez… podamos averiguarlo con el tiempo. — Tampoco lo sabía, no sabía que rol tomaría Teddy en su vida y mucho menos que rol tomaría él en la del niño. Dudó unos segundos y tocó la mejilla del niño mirando su rostro, sus ojos eran bastante expresivos y se parecía tanto a su padre como a su madre. —Mientras tanto podemos preservar el dibujo. — sonrió ligeramente acariciando el cabello de Teddy notando que se volvía rubio platinado de nuevo.

No debería ser tan sensible con él y podía culpar al embarazo pero también sabía que tarde o temprano debían cruzar ese puente o las cosas se derrumbarían.

— ¡Papi, padre me dio un chocolate! — Eltanin entró sin prestar atención a nada más, casi corriendo hacia Lucius quien no dudó en alzarlo y sentarlo en sus rodillas. El pequeño Malfoy miró a Teddy antes de darle la mitad de su dulce.

—Es bueno ver que pueden compartir. — Remus negó con la cabeza acercándose a ellos y besando la frente de Teddy rápidamente antes de alzarlo también, sentándose en su lugar y sentándolo sobre él.

—Dibujo. — Señaló el mayor de los niños agarrando de nuevo su dibujo sonriendo mientras lo mostraba a su padre y a su hermano quien miraba todo con curiosidad.

Lucius escondió una sonrisa cuando besó la cabeza de Eltanin.

Tal vez la parte de familia también podía funcionar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y sus comentarios :D lamento la tardanza.**

**Gracias por comentar: Cristine Malfoy, Angeli Murasaki, AnaM1707, La pooh, malac0783**

**Si, tal vez haga especiales de mis diferentes historias con las otras parejas, pero por ahora debo terminarlas :D**


End file.
